Four Days 96 Hours
by auldtimer
Summary: My first Greys fanfic! This takes place after Season 8 finale and leads up to Season 9 episode 2..just filling in some of the things that might have happened. I don't own the characters and have just borrowed them, and a bit of the storyline! Let me know if you think you would like me to finish it..thanks
1. Chapter 1

Owen Hunt had been through a tough day. He was sourcing a new head of Neuro, but nobody had Derek Shephards skills and every possible replacement was a step back for Seattle Grace, and now…well now he had to find a new head of Cardio, having just pushed his best friend Teddy to take up the job of a life tine! He was SO proud of her, so proud…but it was a physical pain to know she was leaving. Almost as bad as the pain he had felt all day walking around the hospital expecting to see Cristina, and knowing that he had to get used to her not being there, not being a part of this hospital…not being…his wife, his world. He sighed as he picked up another urgent file…trying to work and distract himself from the pain that ripped out his heart whenever he thought of her leaving…leaving him.

He took a sip of his coffee and clicked his pen, his eyes skimming over the latest purchase orders for the supplies…shaking his head a fraction as he spotted yet another rise in costs. Without thinking he reached out to switch on his voice mail, half listening to the first few messages…a problem with a maintenance contractor, another with catering…about six messages in came a message from a Dr Sheehan at Boise Memorial…he raised an eyebrow as he heard the time of the message, his staff hadn't arrived as early as expected but the call had been made hours ago and Owen was sure that all was well…the machine clicked through another bunch of routine messages, Owen paying less attention as he studied the new increased figures…then another message…Dr Sheehan again…and Owen felt the hair on the back of his neck start to prickle as he listened

"_It's Dr Sheehan at Boise Memorial again, We're getting a little concerned about your people here…they haven't arrived and the airport hasn't heard from them. We've put a call out to see if the weather has caused any problems or delays but not heard about anything significant. Could you call me as soon as you get this message, maybe you have information your side?_ "

Owen sat up straight in his chair and looked at his answer machine, there were another ten messages ..he reached out and clicked forward…his blood freezing as he got to the 3rd one in…

"_Dr Hunt? Dr Sheehan again. We are now very concerned here. We've been in touch with the flight service, your people took off on time, and really should have been here hours ago…there's no record of them returning to Seattle…please…can you call me…maybe you have heard that they have been diverted somewhere. Please Dr Hunt…call me as soon as you can…we are very worried."_

"Oh God….Cristina!" Owen whispered as stared at the phone…"Cristina!" He snatched up the receiver and connected to his switchboard. "Get me Boise Memorial, and put a page out for Dr Webber…NOW!"

Cristina Yang looked over at Meredith. "C'mon Mer…you gotta stay awake" she whispered, "you gotta…stay awake!" But it was no use, her friend was asleep…Merediths husband Derek lying next to her, was also asleep, though he was mumbling and Cristina wasn't sure if has sleeping or drifting into unconsciousness…probably not a bad thing Cristina thought as she glanced at his wounded hand…he must be in agony! Talking of agony…Cristina glanced over towards Arizona Robbins and sighed to herself. She had only managed to look briefly at the damage to Arizonas leg, Robbins had insisted that Cristina check Jerry the pilot before going back to help Meredith with Derek…by the time Crisitna had helped, then treated Mark and dragged him back to the plane, it had been too dark to really look at Arizonas injuries…but the quick look she had managed, was enough! And she had heard Robbins coughing…spotted the small smears of blood around her mouth…Robbins was in trouble…though initially, when the crash had happened, Cristina had been annoyed by Arizonas constant screaming…she had to admit that if she had the injuries her friend had suffered she would have been screaming to…probably still would be…she certainly wouldn't be as calm and quiet as Robbins was being right now. Yang frowned…she shouldn't be as quiet…"Arizona?" she called softly

"Yeah?" came the whispered reply

"You okay?"

Arizona laughed to herself, am I okay she thought as she glanced at her shattered leg and felt her vision blurring as she moved her head. Am I okay? Hell no! She coughed slightly, her mouth tasting the iron tang of blood as it spilled out, her hand wiping it away and onto her jacket. It was getting harder to breath, she had never felt so tired, her head hurt…her back hurt…her shoulder hurt…oddly, her leg…didn't!

"Arizona!" she heard Cristina call again. "Answer me…are you okay?"

"Define okay?" Arizona chuckled slightly, grimacing at both the pain and the fresh wash of blood. "Yeah Cristina it's fine, I'll be fine…just keep an eye on Meredith and Derek …and I'll monitor Mark"

At the mention of his name Mark Sloan stirred and opened his eyes for the first time since Cristina had rested his head against Arizonas right leg…"you can share body heat!" Yang had told her before going into the cockpit to wrap several layers around Jerry. Now she looked down and softly stroked Marks hair back as she whispered. "How ya doin' Sloan?"

"Oh ya know" he grinned weakly, "had better days…you?"

Arizona smiled back and nodded. "Yeah, think I can chalk this up as a bad day"

Mark swallowed as he took a shuddery breath. "Thought you didn't do bad days Robbins" he tried to grin again

"First time for everything!"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah"

This time his grin widened as he whispered "I could be your first time Robbins"

She frowned as she looked down at him, he wasn't making sense. "What? Mark?"

"With a man" he whispered. "I could…be…your first"

She laughed, instantly regretting it, but shook her head softly as she whispered back, "Who says you _would _be my first Mark Sloan?!"

His eyes which had drifted closed, instantly snapped open. "Robbins? You dark horse!"

"Sloan…you pervert"! she chuckled wincing again at the stab of pain. "Besides, I love Callie…why would I wanna sleep with anyone else…even you McSteamy!"

"Sofia" he whispered, his breath hitching slightly as he tried to focus. "Sofia…needs a brother or sister. You won't lemme sleep with Torres again…so maybe me and you should bump nasties and make a baby…whadda ya say?" he grinned and Arizona couldn't tell if he was joking or not.

"Whadda I say? I say…that you focus on staying alive…and you make sure we both get home together…then we will ask Callie what SHE has to say on the matter aye?"

"She'll take my side" Mark grinned, "she'll know how bad I feel because I have lost Lexie…so she'll let me sleep with her wife to cheer me up …and make a baby…win win situation Robbins!"

"Yeah? If you say so Sloan…but tell you what…you plan that conversation with Callie…you plan it, rehearse it…and when we get home…IF it's good enough…maybe I'll think about arguing your side with Callie!"

Again Marks eyes flew open. "Yeah?"

Arizona nodded. "So you see Mark…you can't die…cos I gotta tell ya…you think Callie is good in bed? Well…I'm better!"

Marks grin widened…but as his breathing became slightly more stable, he drifted off to sleep. Arizona reached down and pulled the jacket snuggly around his shoulders, then lent back in the seat Yang had helped her into earlier. She had seen the way Yang had looked at her, knew the sharp Dr had realised Arizona was bleeding inside…best to be propped up, stop her from drowning if the blood flooded her lungs. She looked down at Mark and sighed again, poor Callie, if she could see the pair of them now…her best friend and her wife… it would break her heart. Oh…Callie…and as the image of her wife filled her mind Arizona Robbins gave in to the deep fatigue dragging her down…unaware that Cristina Yang had moved to sit next to her two friends that needed her the most.

Callie grumbled as the distant ringing of the phone gradually woke her, frowning slightly as she heard the answer machine kick in, but the caller hung up. She yawned and stretched before glancing at the clock, and the empty bed next to her. "Oh crap!" she muttered as she reached out to pick up the phone as it started to ring again. "Arizona? That you?" she asked hopefully

"Callie, it's Owen"

Her blood froze. She could hear it in his voice, sensed immediately that bad news was coming her way. "What's wrong" she managed to ask as she felt the air leaving her lungs as she started to panic

He sighed before telling her "Baileys on her way to get you, she should be there, I've been ringing you for the last thirty minutes!"

Callie glanced at the half empty bottle. "I err…had been waiting up for Arizona to get home, I may have had a drink…or two while I waited…Owen…tell me….what's happened…where's Arizona?"

She swallowed as she heard Owen taking a deep breath, before spinning her world out of control with four brief words. "The plane is missing"


	2. Chapter 2

Miranda Bailey had parked outside the apartment block where Robbins, Torres and Sloan all lived. She switched off the engine and closed her eyes, giving herself a moment to build up the Bailey Wall that would help her be there for Torres and Hunt …hell for nearly every member of staff at Seattle Grace…these people on the plane…these doctors…her…friends…they were loved at the hospital. They were loved by everyone. Bailey took another deep breath…Yang and Grey…sh had watched them grow from brash residents to the fine surgeons they were today…but more than that…she had seen them marry, have children…watched them through good times…and bad…she cared about them…she loved them. And Little Grey..a sweeter version of her big sister, kind and gentle…but smart..one to watch! Then there was Sloan..he was cheeky, arrogant…but always made Miranda laugh…there was something magical about him….and about Robbins to. Bailey had liked her the first time she had met her…and as she watched her relationship with another of her favourite people, Callie Torres, grow…Bailey had felt she was part of something magical. "Oh god" she whispered as she clasped her hands to her chest, "please…let them be safe. Bring them home…please God…please…bring my family home!" With one last steadying breath she opened her door…and made her way to Torres apartment

Zola! Merediths eyes flickered open. Her family needed her, was that Zola crying? She shivered, she was so cold, too cold. Her head hurt. "Derek?" she whispered as she reached out...her eyes widened as instead of the snug warm mattress she touched cold…damp…soil? "Derek?" she whispered again…"Zola!"

"Mer? It's okay…I'm here"

"Cristina?" Meredith shook her head and watched as a dark shadowy figure moved towards her. She flinched slightly until she realised the shadow was her friend. "I'm cold" she muttered as Cristina saat down next to her. "Cristina….where are we…what happened?"

"The plane crashed Mer…don't you remember?"

Meredith flinched as images flashed into her mind…the glass from the windows flying around inside the cabin, the creaking as the plane seemed to be pulling apart around them. Someone screaming…Derek, his hand bloodied…and then…then Lexie. "My sisters dead!" Meredith whispered

Cristina reached for her hand and nodded. "Yes she is Meredith. But you, you and Derek…you're gonna be just fine, you are…and you're both going to get home soon…to Zola ok? Ok?"

Merediuth looked blankly back at her, her tone dull as she whispered. "Ok" She paused and added, "I'm cold"

Cristina sighed. "Me to Mer…but the fire went out…it went out…and I …I don't have anymore matches , there are no more matches…and the fire…it went out…I can't build another one!"

"Need to sleep!" Mer muttered groggily, her eyes fluttering closed.

"No Meredith, stay awake! Please…we have to stay awake! I need you to help me dammit! Marks in trouble…Arizona to…please Mer…help me!"

"Zola!" Meredith whispered again, Cristina words falling on deaf ears

Cristina sat there and watched as her friend drifted back off to sleep. She desperately wanted to close her eyes as well, she was tired…she was cold and she was hungry…maybe if she could just close her eys for five minutes she would feel better. But as her eyes flickered closed she heard a strangled cry coming from over by Robbins and Sloan. Her eyes flew back open and she struggled to her feet…her shoulder throbbing . "Arizona? Mark?" She tried to move more quickly as she heard no reply. She dropped to her knees next to them, and realised that Marks laboured breathing had stopped. Frantically she felt for a pulse. "No, no, no, no you don't do this to me Mark!" she cried as she started to move him flat, she pulled her arm free of it's sling, crying in pain as she started to do compressions, gasping for breath before doing mouth to mouth. "Dammit…c'mon!"

"Mark?" she heard Arizona call out

"It's ok" Cristina told her as she carried on with CPR, tears now streaming down her face as her shoulder burnt with pain, "It's ok, I'm not gonna let him die…nobody else is going to die today…do you hear me Mark Sloan…nobody else dies…today!" Mark suddenly gasped and groaned, Cristina gave a yell of delight as she watched Marks eyes flutter open. "Lexie!" he groaned before drifting off into unconsciousness

"Well done Cristina" Arizona whispered softly. "God, I feel so…useless. I'm sorry…I was supposed to watch him…I fell asleep…I'm so sorry…I fell asleep. And I…I have to operate soon, have they booked the OR? Are you assisting me Yang? Karev is usually my intern…but it will be good to work with you…"

"Arizona?" Cristina moved closer and shook her head when she realised that the blonde woman wasn't really aware of what she was saying. Suddenly she coughed, and Yangs frown deepened as she saw the blood that appeared in the corner of her mouth. "Hang on Robbins ok…Callie is waiting for you"

"Callie? Where? Where is she? My wife…Callie!" Arizonas eyes flickered closed and Yang sank down to the ground between her and Mark. She was so tired, but she couldn't sleep…wouldn't sleep…her friends needed her

Dr Richard Webber was pacing. It had been a long time since he had paced. He glanced at the clock, 3.30am. The board room would normally be empty at this hour…but tonight, tonight the friends and family of those missing on the plane were here…helping each other, supporting each other, praying together. He looked at Callie Torres, and realised she had a Rosary in her hand, her eyes wide as she silently mouthed a prayer. Next to her sat the stoic Miranda Bailey, her eyes were closed as she too called for divine intervention. "Science can only take you so far" she had once told him after he had caught her whispering a prayer before a particularly difficult operation, "after that It's a leap of faith..FAITH!"

The door opened and everyone turned to look as a pale and weary Owen Hunt stumbled in. "It's still too dark for them to begin a search" he told them quietly, "and there is no signal being detected from the plane transmitter"

"What does that mean?" asked Alex Karev as he stood to stand next to Torres

Owen sighed and ran his hands over his face. "It means they don't know where to look. It means they have to map the original flight plan and search from the beginning…and hope the plane didn't go off course

"And if it did?" whispered Callie

"Then it will take them longer to find" Hunt told her softly

Callie nodded and sat up straight, trying to hide the fear and panic raging through her. "Ok, so when will they start the search?"

"First light is 6.30 am…the search and rescue team will be assembling at 6.00am ready to go" Owen walked over and stood in front of Callie. "Why don't you try and rest. Bailey can take you back home and stay with you right?"

Miranda reached for Callies hand "Sure, sure…Ben is looking after my son, we can drop Sofia off on our way so he can let her have a proper rest! She shouldn't be here through all this"

Callie looked over at where her daughter slept in her car seat. She had nobody else to call and had to bring her daughter with her, as if sensing her mothers distress and sensing something was wrong Sofia had cried uncontrollably for the first hour after they had arrived, despite the best efforts of Kepner, Avery and Karev. It had been Teddy who had finally soothed her, but Sofia had not drifted off to sleep until Callie had been there. This wasn't the best place for her, she shouldn't be here…Bailey was right…but Callie didn't want to leave the hospital, **she **needed to be here, she had to be here…

Owen placed his hand on her shoulder as he crouched down to look at her. "Callie" he said softly, "believe me, I know how you feel…I know what you're going through…but we can't do anything to help them until they are found…THEN we have to be strong, then we have to be here. Go home, rest…please"

"And you" she asked softly, "will you rest?"

He gave a small smile as he glanced over his shoulder at the crowded board room. But before he could answer Richard Webber stepped forward and said. "Oh he'll rest, I'll make sure of it!"

Callie gave a small smile. "Then ok Chief…and Chief" she winked as she glanced back at Webber, "I'll go home, if only to pick some things up for Sofia before we drop her off with Ben...if that's ok?" she looked at Bailey who was already standing and pulling Callie to her feet before she could change her mind

Hunt nodded as he to stood, and gently kissed Callies cheek before reaching for Baileys shoulder and gently grasping it as he mouthed his thanks.

As Callie walked to the door, Bailey pushed passed and reached for the car seat and the sleeping Sofia.."What?" she asked as she caught Callies eye, "You know I can't get enough of this little Angel…my turn to carry her!" Callie gave a soft laugh as she followed her small but rocket powered friend out of the door, allowing herself to be engulfed in the warm and tender care of Miranda Bailey was the best thing Callie could do right now.

Richard watched as the door closed behind the two women before turning to glance around the room. Hunt was almost dead on his feet, his priorities lay with the missing plane, with his wife…Webber sighed to himself as he stepped forward and made a decision. "Okay people, we all have our hearts and minds elsewhere right now…me to…but we can't forget that we are also doctors, and we have a hospital to run, patients to care for…so…everyone who is on duty in five hours needs to either go to the on call rooms and try and sleep…or head to the Residents Lounge and make use of the comfy recliners…for those of you who are on duty right now…back to work! I promise, you will know as soon as we have news, but the friends who are out there wouldn't want us to put a patients life in danger because of them, so come on people…let's move!"

He watched as his staff, his friends…his people, slowly drifted out of the room…nodding as he watched several head to the nearby on call rooms… watching as those on duty checked their pagers and tried to function again. He turned and looked at Owen, "I wasn't lying to Torres!" he said gruffly, "you maybe the Chief, but I'm here to look after you…so Hunt…rest! Like you told Callie…Cristina will need you when she gets back…she will need you to be strong for her!"

Hunt sank down on to one of the chairs and clasped his hands to his face as he fought to control the panic bubbling onside him. "Do you really think they are going to find them2 he asked. "Do you think they will be found alive?" Cos, if Cristina is dead…then…then…"

Webber was by his side in an instant, his hand on his shoulder as he whispered. "You have to believe Owen, and if you can believe in anyone or anything…then you can believe in Cristina Yang..ok? Just…believe!"


	3. Chapter 3

Jackson Avery sighed as he pushed the on call room door closed behind him, jumping slightly as he heard someone softly crying. He squinted through the darkness, moving quickly across the room to sit next to the fragile red head with tears running down her face. "April" he whispered as he pulled her into his arms, his head resting on top of hers as she grabbed at his dress shirt and tried to regain control

"I was mean about them!" she muttered. "I was mean…I complained because I had to pick up their dry cleaning and their heels…and I was mean…and now, now…Oh, Jackson…their dresses are still hanging in the locker room… should I move them?" She sniffed loudly before softly repeating. "I was mean about them!"

"Shhh April, you weren't mean…you're not capable of being mean…haven't got the mean gene!" He smirked as he heard her soft chuckle. "Look you're tired…I'm tired…it's been a long day! We should try and sleep…you'll see, they'll be found by the search party and back here before the end of the day…so you can yell at them for racing around after their dry cleaning!" Again April rewarded him with another soft chuckle, "You know" he sighed as he stretched out on the coy and pulled April close to him, her head resting on his chest..."this wasn't the way our memorable meal with the Chief was supposed to end!"

"No" she nodded a fraction, "though it certainly was…memorable…and Callie was right…the duck…it **was** freakin' amazing!"

It was his turn to chuckle as pulled her closer and closed his eyes, hoping to drift off straight away, but the images of Lexie flashed in to his mind, and he felt his heart thump hard in his chest as he tried to control his emotions

[xx}

"Lexie!" Mark muttered as he took a deep shuddering breath

Instantly Yang was at his side, her good hand resting on his chest as she bent over him. "Mark?" she asked gently, her expert fingers checking the improve drain was still in place, her eyes watching the laboured rise and fall of his chest. It was becoming more laboured, his skin was clammy, and Yang sat back on her heels to take a deep breath before as she realised the drain had moved. "Dammit!" she whispered. She glanced across at where Meredith lay sleeping, "the only one with two good hands and you are sleeping Mer!"

"My hands are working" came a soft voice to her side, "let me help!" Arizona gasped as she tried to push herself into a better seating position

Cristina gently pushed her back against the aircraft seat she had been helped into earlier. "It's ok Arizona, you need to keep as still as you can for me ok…that's how you can help, you just …keep still!"

Arizona gave a small smile. "I'm not an idiot Cristina, I know I'm bleeding inside, I think I have a cracked rib or two and that might have nicked something …but we crashed hours ago…wherever the bleed is it's slow…and Marks…he needs help now right?"

"You really are awake this time!" Yang grinned a fraction

"This time?"

"When I did CPR for Mark before, you kinda drifted off on me!"

Arizonas eyes widened before she confessed. "I don't remember you doing that…guess I was out of it!"

"Guess so!"

"Huh…well…the drain, it's moved?"

Yang shifted a fraction before checking again. "Yeah, think the tape wasn't in the right place and the drain…it's come loose"

"Can you lift him back up on my knee?" Robbins asked as she gaged whether she could reach Marks chest from her current position. "If I pull him to, we could do it together"

Yang didn't want Arizona to move let alone drag an unconscious man…but looking at Mark and knowing she had to act now or she could lose him, what choice did she have. "Ok, "she nodded, "Ok…but we make small movements, together, on my count, and only close enough for you to be able to reach and hold things in place whilst I reset and retape"

"Deal" Arizona licked her lips, grimacing to herself at the sharp iron tang taste that filled her mouth. She tried to take two deep breaths, hiding her pain from Cristina as best she could…then with shaking hand she reached for the shoulder of Marks jacket and looked up at Cristina. "Ready?"

Yang looked at her and her eyes narrowed, but she couldn't delay, so instead softly replied. "Ready…one…two…_three….._unnnnh!"

Both women grunted as they made their first effort, Robbins gave a soft yelp but bit on her lip to hold back any further indication of the pain flooding her body. "Ok," she gasped…"once more and I should be able to reach him."

"You sure?"

Reaching out her hand she nodded. "Am sure…one more…!"

"Okay then" Yang took a shaky breath and muttered. "Here we go…one….two…._three"_

[xx]

"Three…three hours the search party has been out there, and you're telling me you haven't found anything!" Richard Webber wasn't used to raising his voice, but it wasn't anger making him lose control, it was fear

"Dr Webber…the area we are searching is vast, it's rocky, there are ravines, deep forested areas…lots f things to hide a plane from us. We did warn Dr Hunt that the search could be a prolonged process…"

"Prolonged?" Webber huffed, "you fly over their flight path…and you look down to see where there is a crash site…debris…broken trees…big clues…what can make it prolonged?"

The man on the other end of the phone sighed. "As I've just said sir, the trees in the forest area we are searching are tall…very tall…if the plane crash landed there then the canopy would be too dense for us to see anything, any signs…and if it landed in a ravine, the rock crops do the same job as the canopy of trees…it's a big task sir…even following their flight path. We just have to be patient…."

"We!" Richard barked, "we have to be patient! Marshall with respect…I have six of my best people on that plane…six people who have friends and family waiting for even a glimmer of news…anything…just, " he sighed as he rubbed the bridge of his nose and muttered, "anything that could give us…hope"

"I understand sir, and I promise you…we have all our people up there…we have three small planes and two choppers…and we will have two more choppers here by tomorrow morning to help cover more ground. We went out at first light…and we will search until the light is gone. There is always hope Dr Webber, it's why we keep going…and the weather has been kind to us…no rain…a clear bright day so visibility is as good as it gets…the temperatures are better than average…"

"During the day" Webber said tonelessly, "but what about at night?"

[xx]

It was nearly dark again as Yang checked Marks pulse and the tape holding the drain place, nodding in resigned satisfaction. "As good as we can do for now!" she told Meredith

Meredith had woken up shortly after daybreak and had helped Cristina reset Robbins splint, the blonde doctor had tried to be brave but had screamed in agony as they tried to manoeuvre her leg before passing out. They had both scavenged through the plane wreckage…finding three full bottles of water, and two more half full ones. They had found Arizonas bag and the chocolate bars the woman always seemed to carry…"Good job she is a sugar fiend!" Yand had chuckled as she also found Arizonas wallet and took out the small picture of Callie and Sofia, placing it into Arizonas hands as soon as they went back to check on her

"She looks pale" Meredith muttered

"We ALL look pale" Yang laughed softly, "not exactly a good look for any of us"

"No" Meredith whispered as she bent forward to stroke Arizonas blonde hair back, frowning as she saw the blood matting her hair. "but she looks really pale Cristina…and…she has blood around her mouth…look…its fresh!" Meredith wiped a small trickle of blood from the corner of Arizonas mouth, her eyes widening in fear

Cristina rested her hand on her arm and nodded. "Yeah Mer, looks like she has some internal damage to…but you know what, she is tough…she's gonna make, we all are…promise you ok?"

Meredith Grey looked blankly back at her before nodding slightly and tucking the quilted jacket tightly around Arizona. "Not all" she said to herself, allowing her glance to turn towards the direction where the tail of their plane had landed, the section of plane that…for now…served as her sisters grave, "no, not all of us" Her head throbbed, her vision blurred, she could feel her eyes closing and could do nothing to stop it, even as she heard Cristina frantically call to her


	4. Chapter 4

Cristina Yang shivered as the darkness closed around their small campsite once again. "They didn't come" she whispered to herself, "they didn't find us"

"Cristina?"

Yang glanced over and in the last of the natural light saw Arizona looking at her, her normally bright sparkly blue eyes were red rimmed …and dull…lifless. She scrambled to sit closer to her and took the fragile looking blonde womans hand in hers and tried to smile. "We're not gonna make it are we?" Arizona asked her softly

Cristina swallowed then forced a small laugh. "Don't be silly Robbins, we're gonna get out of, course we are!"

Arizona tried to smile back but it faltered, she coughed slightly and licked at her lips. "They didn't come Cristina…and I'm tired…so tired. But I'm scared that if I go to sleep I won't wake up"

"Don 't say that Arizona, you can't give up. Here…here…" Yang reached for one of the bottles of water they had found earlier and held it her friends lips, tilting it slowly as Robbins took several big gulps. "See…we have water, we have food…well your kinda food." She chuckled as she saw the puzzled frown. "We found your bag…quite a haul of chocolate bars there Robbins!"

Robbins smiled and gave a soft laugh. "The joy of being a Peds Surgeon, little humans like sugar….and bribery is a good way to get them to trust you when you have to act fast!"

"Well, whatever…here…have a piece now and keep your strength up, ok?" Before her friend could answer Cristina shoved a piece of chocolate in her mouth and then pushed the water bottle at her again to wash it down.

"Thanks" Arizona choked slightly as she tried to force the chocolate down. She shivered and looked grateful as Yang tucked her jacket around her more snugly. "I'm sorry Yang, I…I don't mean to complain…but…I'm scared. I'm scared that I'm gonna die here, that I'll never see Callie again…never see Sofia again…and I didn't get a chance to tell them I love them, didn't get to say goodbye…"

"Because you didn't need to…you'll see them again soon!"

"Cristina, they didn't come, they didn't find us…they may _never_ find us"

Cristina grasped her friends hand tightly as she whispered. "They'll come…they'll find us…" but she stopped as she realised Arizonas eyes had fluttered closed, her head lolled forward and she softly gasped "Callie!" before sleep claimed her. Yang watched her for several minutes before deciding her friend was sleeping…then with a sigh she dropped back down to sit on the cold ground between Sloan and Robbins, preparing for another night vigil she looked towards the dark sky and whispered. "Find us…please…find us!"

[xx]

Callie sighed , sniffed and wiped away another tear. "Find them," she whispered, "please…find them"

"Callie?" The dark haired woman turned to look at her Guardian Angel, Miranda Bailey, just as she walked across the room to sit next to her. Noticing the photo that Callie had placed on the coffee table in front of her she gave a soft smile. "Ah your wedding…now that was a special day. Now, do you remember what I said to you that morning…about God? He is inside of you…and he is inside Mark, and he is inside Arizona…he'll be watching over them…he'll keep them safe…"

"Yeah? He didn't keep them from falling from the sky, didn't help the search crew find them….he didn't bring them home! He didn't bring them home…today"

Bailey closed her eyes and nodded slightly before reaching for Callies hand. "I know honey…but he will, he'll guide them…and he will bring them home…you'll see"

Just then the phone rang and both Bailey and Callie turned briefly to stare at each other before Callie snatched it up and falteringly whispered. "Hello?" Bailey edged closer, partly straining to catch any of the conversation she could, partly to support her friend through any news she may hear. Instead Callie shook her head and took a deep breath. "Barbara…thanks for calling me back…how's the Colone?" She asked knowing that her mother in law would happily talk for the next few minutes giving Callie a chance to prepare to tell them the news

But Barbara Robbins had already sensed bad news when she had been asked to call Callie Torres, not her daughter Arizona. She and her husband were on a cruise to celebrate their wedding anniversary…it had taken nearly 12 hours for her to receive the request to ring, she wasn't going to waste a minute more without knowing what was wrong. And her instincts, every maternal instinct she had…told her something was wrong. "Callie," she said softly, "The Colonel is fine…the question is…how is my daughter?"

[xx]

"Meredith Grey is like a daughter to me!" Richard Webber found himself confessing to Catherine Avery …"and Derek, like a son! All six of those people on that plane are like family to me Catherine…but I can't be scared, I can't….I can't shout and yell and admit to being so afraid that my heart is literally falling to pieces. Everyone is looking to me, even Hunt...is looking to me. But…I don't know what to do. What do I say…how do I…how do I get everyone through this?"

Catherine came to stand behind him and wrapped her arms around him tightly. "You get through it like this baby. You talk to me, you shout and yell to me…here in my arms you are just Richard Webber…as scared as every body else out there…but when you leave this room, leave my arms…you're the Chief…and you do what you do best…you look after the rest of the family, you look after those that need you now, those that need your strength and your wisdom. You look after ALL of the family Richard, not just those on the plane"

Richard took a deep breath as he brought his hands to rest on where Catherines were clamped over his heart. Nodding to himself he stood and allowed her warmth and love to support him as he gradually brought himself back under control, rebuild his armour…his people needed him…they needed the Chief. As he stepped away he turned and kissed her softly on both cheeks, he didn't need to say thank you, his eyes told her how much she had helped. Putting his white coat back on he stood straight and with a small sigh turned to the door. He hesitated and glanced back over at her. "How's Jackson holding up?" he asked softly

"He tells me he is fine, and whilst I know he and Lexie are long over I know he will always be fond of her…but he tells me…he is fine" she shook her head and stood straight. "He tells me…but I know my son…he is sensitive, a sensitive soul…oh, he cares for all of them…but most of all…he cares…for Lexie"

[xx]

"Lexie?" Mark mumbled

"Right here baby" she replied as she stood in front of him

"You're here?" he smiled and stepped towards her

She smiled back and nodded. "Yup, I'm here…we're meant to be right? Meant to be…so where else would I be?"

"You waited for me?" he reached out to stroke her soft silky hair. "You waited"

Again she smiled, that soft gentle smile that melted his heart every time. "I'm waiting Mark…always…waiting. I'll be here when you're ready"

"When I'm ready? Lexie I'm ready now. I don't wanna be anywhere but by your side, where I always should have been, where I always will be…from here on in…together…you and me…I love you Lexie, I LOVE you!"

"Mark, it's not your time yet…you're not ready. You have things still to take care of. You have to make sure Arizona gets back to Callie…YOU have to get back for Callie…and Sofia. You're not ready to leave yet. But I'm waiting for you…I'm waiting Mark

"No!" he gasped as his vision blurred a fraction and Lexie seemed to be fading away…"NO! LEXIE! Come back…Lexie!"

"Dammit Mark, come back!" Cristina cried out as she continued the CPR, "come back" She nearly jumped out of her skin as Mark suddenly took a deep rasping breath and cried out "Lexie!". She dropped her head in thanks before reaching to stroke his chin. "Mark, can you hear me? Mark"

He could hear someone calling his name and struggled to open his eyes, hoping it would be Lexie again. But it wasn't…it was Yang. "Lexie," he whispered, "she was here Yang…she…was …here"

"No Mark" Cristina replied softly. "Remember, Lexie is dead. You…you were just dreaming"

He smiled at her and shook his head a fraction. "No, she was here…and she's waiting for me…my Lexie, is waiting" and with a soft sigh and the hint of a smile still on his lips he drifted back into unconsciousness

"Mark?" Cristina whispered, as she checked his pulse and his breathing, "don't go to Lexie yet ok…stay with me…stay with us"

She was beyond tired now. And cold to her bones. Meredith had briefly woken earlier, but seemed to be more and more disorientated. Derek was drifting in and out of consciousness…though Cristina could see no other obvious injuries aside from his hand, he seemed unable to focus, unable to stay awake…even when it had been day light he was barely lucid, though when she wasn't looking he had thirstily drunk a whole bottle of water from their supplies…sadly Meredith had spilled one of the half bottles. Maybe tomorrow when it was light Cristina would go for a small walk further into the forest…try to find water…food…help. She frowned as she heard a growling sound…a low snarl almost. "Mer?" she whispered. She went to stand, worried that the strange noise was one of her friends having difficulty but as she half staggered to her feet the sound came again…and it wasn't from her friends it was further away…towards the tail of the plane. She closed her eyes and focused, the sound grew louder…it was snarling…more than one…and a ripping noise…a squishy kind of…"OH GOD!" she cried as the realisation hit her…."Lexie!"


	5. Chapter 5

_Callie was driving, Arizona glanced out of the window and frowned a fraction…the trees, the bends in the road ahead…all seemed so…familiar._

"You ok hun?" Callie asked after glancing over in time to see the way her wifes expression had changed

_Arizona shook her head a fraction and gave a small smile. "Yeah…uh, yeah I'm fine…déjà vu I guess!" Callie smiled at her and Arizona felt instantly calmer. Just then her mobile rang out to signal she had a message and Arizona automatically brought her phone up and read it, not noticing the flicker of annoyance on Callies face. "Uh.." Arizona shook her head a fraction as she re-read the message again…and again…_

"_Arizona?"_

"_Uh, the message…it's from Mark…"_

_Callie sighed and shook her head. "Mark" she muttered as she gripped the wheel tighter. "What does he want this time?"_

_Arizona didn't really hear her, her head was starting to spin…something wasn't right. "He uh…he just found out Lexie seeing Jackson…but…but…" she jumped as Callie reached over and grabbed her phone off her, throwing it on to the back seat just as it chime to signal another message. "Callie…I…this isn't right…"_

"_No, it isn't" Callie agreed with a sharp laugh. "Arizona, Mark is a big boy…he doesn't need you to hold his hand through every crisis…he has to realise you have a life of your own…WE have a life of our own" She glanced at her girlfriend and saw a look of confusion and panic on her face. "Oh baby…I'm not mad at you…or Mark, well, not really…but this weekend is just for us…just us ok…to have some special time together…before junior makes their arrival" She smiled brightly as she reached over and placed her hand gently on Arizonas tummy, smiling more as she felt the way she reacted._

_Butterflies…she felt as if a thousand butterflies were fluttering in her tummy where Callies hand rested. Arizona glanced down and her eyes went wide. "Wait" she stuttered…"No! This…isn't right…Callie" She glanced down again at her burgeoning baby bump and shook her head. "No!" she gasped as memories crashed through causing her vision to swim. "Not me, no…I was driving…I asked her to marry me…and the truck came out of nowhere" She glanced up, just as they rounded a bend and the car ploughed into the back of a stationary truck. Arizona screamed as she flew out of her seat…but suddenly it wasn't a country road she could see…it was…it was the plane, and she was flying out of her seat…she felt something collide with her stomach, she seemed to be pitching forward when the plane seemed to rise up in front of her, she felt the flying glass nick at her skin…saw the door of a cupboard break loose and come straight at her…her head…pain…blackness…pain_

PAIN…she screamed as it flared through her body and jolted her awake, every nerve in her body screaming at her…she could hear someone screaming and realised it was her, but she couldn't stop…couldn't breath…pain…oh GOD...pain.

Cristina had been checking Dereks hand when she suddenly heard Arizona start to scream. "Robbins?" she gasped as she scrambled clumsily to her feet…"ROBBINS!"

"Oh it hurts…make it stop" the blonde woman was gasping, "Make it stop" she was struggling to breath and Yang was shocked at how pale she looked. Mer had been right…too pale. "Callie!" Arizona whimpered, "make…it …stop…ooh"

Yang gasped as her friend made a small coughing noise and blood spilled down her chin, not the small trickle she was used to seeing…too much, too much. "Arizona…can you hear me?" Cristina reached for her friends shoulder and shook her , yelping as instead of responding her friend toppled sideways, out of her seat and hitting the muddy floor with a thud. Startled Cristina looked at her for several seconds…before realising she wasn't breathing. "ROBBINS!" she yelled as she pulled Arizona over so she was lying on her back, "c'mon…don't do this to me…it's bad enough with Mark…but…oh c'mon…please…c'mon!"

"Blood!" came a soft whisper from behind her

Yang looked over her shoulder and saw Mark Sloan looking back at her…his eyes focused…full of fear. "What?"

"Blood!" he gasped again…"choking…no good on her back…choking…blood!" he gasped again his eyes pleading…praying Cristina understood "A clot!" she yelled as she suddenly realised what Mark meant. With her fingers she forced Robbins mouth open and reached in, feeling the clot at the back of her throat she eased it free and pulled it out, quickly forcing two deep breaths in, before pulling Arizona to lie on her side, tilting her chin up and keeping her mouth ajar. "You can do it…come back…please…oh…!" Cristina closed her eyes and dropped her head as Robbins took two deep but choking breaths. Cristina slowly eased herself down, lying flat on her own side, face to face with Arizona. "Thank you!" she whispered smiling softly as Arizonas eyes briefly flickered open, Yang was sure she saw her smile back before drifting off into unconsciousness

[xx]

"Thank you" Callie muttered as Alex handed her another cup of coffee.

Alex stood looking down at her before crouching down and taking her hands in his. "They're going to be fine!" he told her.

Callie gave a small bitter laugh "So everyone keeps telling me!" Then suddenly she looked up and glared at him. "She shouldn't even have been on that plane Karev…she only did it cos she was pissed at you…she shouldn't have…have been on **that** plane…on the plane that has crashed…the plane YOU should have been on…not Arizona…not…not my wife!"

Alex swallowed as another rush of bile flooded his throat. He had been thinking the same thing from the moment the Chief had answered Hunts page as they sat around eating their celebration meal. He was sat there, eating the best duck he had ever tasted…drinking the best champagne…and the whole time…the WHOLE freakin' time…his friend, his mentor…the one person who had ever truly believed in him and had made him believe in himself…the only woman who saw passed all his crap…was out there somewhere…cold…hungry. He had looked down at his nearly empty plate and felt his stomach lurch. It had lurched again as he had sat in the boardroom waiting for any snippet of news…and lurched again and again as his mind flashed over all the times he had spent laughing and joking with Arizona Robbins, with Yang…Meredith…oh hell…they were the only real family he had known…his stomach had lurched…and as soon as he had been dismissed by Chief Webber Alex had gone straight to the john, and tossed up his fancy dinner and his fancy champagne, until all he could bring back…was bile. "I know" he whispered, swallowing again at the acrid taste, "it should have been me…I'm…I'm sorry!" he stood to leave…shocked when Callie grabbed at his hand…he braced himself for more anger, but turned slowly as he heard a strangled sob. Instantly he crouched down in front of her and wrapped his arms around her

"It…it's not your fault Alex…it's not anyones fault…it…it's an accident, that's all. That's…all" she sniffed loudly and pulled away from him, wiping away her tears with the palms of her hands, laughing softly as Alex produced a wad of tissues from his pocket.

He grinned sheepishly. "Seems everywhere you look people are hiding in corners trying not to cry…there are boxes of tissues springing up everywhere…so…I uh, well I thought I'd best carry some to…just…just in case…" he blushed a fraction and Callie smiled. "Well, I mean…I even saw Bailey crying for fricks sake!"

"Bailey? Really?" Callie gave another small grin, "she let you see her cry?

Alex shook his head…"She didn't exactly boo hoo in front of me ya know…I just happened to see her walk into a storage cupboard…I peeked in…and uh…handed her the tissues from my right pocket…you got the ones from the left!" Alex suddenly looked again at Callie and realised she was wearing her scrubs under her white coat, he looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

"Surgery will keep me sane!" she whispered as she twisted a tissue in her hands. "I can't just sit at home or in the board room…staring at the phone, waiting for the call…the one that could tell me they've been found…the one that could bring my whole world to an end!" She sniffed but straightened up in her seat as she defiantly jutted out her chin and told him. "So…I operate…I have 2 surgeries scheduled…I intend to carry on with tem, and just…keep going…one foot in front of the other…as if it's any other day…and NOT the day when I lose my best friend…or my wife…or…or …both"

"Callie…you've barely slept" Alex gently rested her hand on her shoulder but she shrugged it off and leapt to her feet, causing him to fall back on his ass

"I can't sleep Alex, because when you sleep…you dream…" she took a steadying breath and muttered, "you dream!" before she walked out of the door and towards the elevator.

Alex watched her go, he wondered if he should stop her…but maybe she was right, best to keep busy. After all…isn't that what everyone else was doing? He had come to the hospital in the Chiefs car as soon as the call had come through, and he hadn't left! Neither had Kepner, or Avery. They had changed into scrubs, taken it in turns to catch a couple of hours sleep in the on call rooms… then covered not just their own patients…but Sloans, and Yangs and Greys…and Robbins. As if on cue his pager beeped, and he dragged himself off the floor and raced back up to Peds ward to answer the 911.

He skidded to a halt just inside the young patients room and quickly snatched the board from the intern, quickly scanning the notes he listened as the young woman talked him through what they had done so far. "Ok," he nodded as he passed the board back and walked over the edge of the bed. The intern had done good work and the young boy was stabilising, he looked up as Karev smiled down at him. "Don't want you…" he muttered groggily, "want Docker Wobbins, she make feel better…mommy, "the young boy looked up at his mother as she held his hand, "tell them I want Wobbins…please!"

The mother nodded and looked at Alex hopefully. "I know it's late, and she must be awfully busy as we haven't seen her for a couple of days…but…but do you think you could page her. Please? She has such a way with Stewart"

Karev felt the bile in his throat again and forced it down as he sat on the edge of the young boys bed. "Ya know what Stewie…I like Dr Robbins to…she's kinda cool right?" He grinned as the youngster nodded his head. "In fact, she is SO cool, that not only is she a magical doctor, but she is a super special teacher to. You know how I know that?" The young boy shook his head but he had stopped crying as Alex grinned at him again and took his hand. "Well I know cos she taught me! Ok. She passed on all her magical secrets so I could take care of you for her …so I got a favour to ask of you buddy"

"A favour?" the young boy whispered

"Yeah, "Alex said as he ruffled the boys hair. "A favour, You see…I really really like Dr Robbins, and I want to impress her at how much I've learned…so…I'm gonna take real good care of you Stewie…I'm gonna get you well, and strong…and then you can have your operation…and me and Dr Robbins will get you anything you want as your first meal. Whadda ya say?"

Stewie looked thoughtful for a moment before whispering "Hawaiian Pizza"

"Huh?"

"The meal I want…Hawaiian Pizza. And I want Docker Wobbins to wear a crown when she has dinner with me…cos she promised!"

Karev smirked at the instant image he had of Robbins wearing a crown, it wouldn't be the first time the crazy lady had dressed up to cheer up her patients…he hoped to God she could do it again. "A crown huh? Ok…and I'll wear one to…just so I can really join in. So buddy…we got a deal then…you're gonna let me look after you and your gonna get good and strong…and I'm gonna look so cool to my boss" As the young boy nodded, Alex held out his fist and laughed as Stewie fist bumped him back before drifting off to sleep. As Alex stood up from the bed he motioned to Stewarts mum to step outside.

As soon as they were in the corridor the woman started speaking. "Oh Dr Karev, please don't think me rude…I mean…I'm sure you are a very good doctor, and Dr Robbins has spoken to you…it's just …well…four specialists told us Stewart wouldn't make it to his fourth birthday…they told us he would always be fed by a tube…but here he is…almost six years old and eating...ok, maybe not eating …it's liquids…but it isn't through a tube…he doesn't have the tube…and it's all because of Dr Robbins…so please, please…could you page her?"

Alex sighed as he put his hand gently on her shoulder. "Mrs Taylor, have you heard the news recently?" When she shook her head a fraction Alex took a deep breath and carried on. "There, there is a plane missing…from here…from Seattle…"

"Oh god…how awful…" the woman gasped, before Alex could finish she looked up at him and asked, "Is that why we haven't seen Dr Robbins….she is busy looking after the people who have family missing…such a caring young woman…so sweet…"

Alex shook his head and cut in. "The plane that's missing is a small plane chartered from here, from THIS hospital, it had six of our best surgeons on board…one of them…one of them was Dr Robbins!"

The woman paled and shook her head, then closed her eyes. "Oh no…Oh God….I'm sorry…I'm so very sorry…so very…oh, such a sweet woman…"

Alex pushed his hands in his pockets and nodded, not trusting himself to say anything else. Siobhan Taylor suddenly looked up at him and reached out to grasp his arm tightly . "I'll say a prayer for her…for all of your friends that our missing….I'll say a prayer…for all of you" . With that she turned and headed to the small hospital chapel.

Alex watched her go. Her words ringing in his head. Caring. Sweet. Special. Yes, Arizona Robbins was all those things…all the things he was not and wasn't sure he could ever be. He glanced around and saw that nobody was looking, and crept inside a nearby storage cupboard…sliding down the door as it clicked close behind him. "Crap"! he muttered. "Oh…crap" He reached into his pocket as he felt the unfamiliar sting of tears…."CRAP!" he muttered again, as he found his pockets were empty


	6. Chapter 6

Cristina was desperately pulling every bag she could lay her hands on apart…checking every pocket, every piece of clothing. She needed to help the others…maybe…maybe…one of them had packed a packet of painkillers…or a snack…maybe she'd find more water…or a cooked turkey with all the trimmings she thought bitterly as she tossed another empty bag and reached for another that had gathered into earlier and now had stacked in front of her.

"Wotcha doin'?"

Cristina gasped at the voice from behind her and quickly spun round, yelping as her shoulder radiated pain through her whole body. "Mer?" she gasped. "Oh God Mer…you're awake!"

Her friend gave a small smile. "So it would seem!" She looked down at the pile of bags in front of her and repeated. "What are you dong?"

"Looking for…something…**anything **that can help them" she jutted her chin towards the cockpit of the plane.

Meredith squinted slightly, the sun dazzled her, everywhere seemed, overly bright. "Who?" she asked as she squinted again. "Help who?"

"Seriously Mer…think…think…you know who I mean!" Cristina sighed as she muttered…"you know". She watched as her friend started to walk towards the wreckage, her mouth dropping open on a gasp as she suddenly focused and everything came flooding back. "Yeah" Cristina whispered to herself, "she knows"

"Mark?" Meredith said softly as she sat down next to him and reached for his hand

"Hey Grey!" he whispered back, his eyes barely open, his voice barely audible. "Where's Derek?"

"He's sleeping…his hand…hurts…it's best for him to sleep!"

Mark nodded a fraction. "He's a tough guy Meredith, he'll get through this"

"We all will!" she whimpered as she gripped his hand tightly. "Our daughters need us!" She expected Mark to say something about Sofia but the effort of just that short conversation had exhausted him and once again he had drifted into blissful sleep

"You…you have a daughter?" Meredith jumped at the disembodied mans voice. "How old?" the voice added. It had come from above her, Meredith looked up and suddenly remembered, Jerry…their pilot.

She stood and climbed inside the plane, taking a bottle of water with her. He looked sideways at her and smiled as she sat in what was left of the co-pilots seat, a small sigh of relief and gratitude escaped him as she held the bottle to his lips and watched him drink thirstily. "Easy now" she said as she pulled the bottle away…"take it easy" She put the lid back on the small plastic bottle and turned to look back at him, casually reaching check the tape around his forehead was holding the improvised spinal board in place. "Yes!" she finally told him, "I have a daughter…Zola…she's about 16 months old"

"Zola! Now there's an unusual name!" Jerry smiled

"It's African…my husband Derek and I have adopted her…It's a long story!"

Jerry laughed. "Lady, I aint goin' anywhere any time soon!"

Meredith gave a small smile but told him. "I can't think of her right now…I mean, she's ALL I can think about…but I can't think about her"

"I get it, I get it" Jerry cut in quickly. "Got three kids of my own. Keep seeing their faces…my eldest just started junior high…middle one is in pre-school…youngest has just turned two…really finding his feet…we were playing soccer in our yard an hour before I left to fly you to Boise…" he stopped and bit his lip before whispering, "so I guess I get it…why you don't wanna think of her". He was silent for a little while before asking. "The lady I was talking to before…she hurt bad?"

"Cristina?"

Ne" Jerry frowned a fraction…"that wasn't her name…it was unusual..I…I can't remember it, why can't I remember it!?"

"Arizona" Meredith told him. "Her name is Arizona Robbins and she is named after the ship not the state. And yes…she's hurt bad"

Jerry sighed and chewed at his lip. "Thought so, she was talking to me when this first happened, haven't heard much from her for a while…a few short comments…nuthin much. She uh…she seems nice!" He looked and saw his companion nod. "She's the lady who was sat right behind…at the front.. to my left yeah?"

Meredith flinched as her mind flashed to the plane. How quiet they had all been, all deep in their own thoughts. In her minds eye she looked around…yes, Jerry was right…Robbins was sat at the front behind him, Cristina was behind her…feet up on the back of Arizonas chair lost in the music playing on her iPod. To Arizonas right had been…Mark, yes Mark…he was sat in front of her and Derek, and behind them…behind them had been…uhm. Meredith closed her eyes and focused on the images, behind her…there had been six of them…someone was sat behind her and Derek. She gasped as she remembered. "Lexie" she whispered.

Jerry glanced at her and looked puzzled. "Oh…that was Lexie behind me? So where was Arizona? At the back?"

"No" Meredith told him quietly. "Lexie was at the back… you're right, Arizona was behind you."

It was Jerrys turn to close his eyes and try to remember the passengers he had briefly spoken to as he had popped back to check everything was ok before take off. He remembered Meredith, she was sat next to the dark haired man who had tried to fire the flare gun…Derek. He remembered the tall guy sitting in front of them…and the woman called Yang, he knew her…admired her…but was a little scared of her! It was Arizona he remembered the most, she was pretty…and had a mega watt smile. But Lexie…oh, yeah…the young one at the back. The name seemed familiar, had he spoken to her? He heard Meredith mutter. "Lexie is my sister" and in a flash he remembered the first hours after the crash. "I'm sorry" he said softly, "so…so sorry!" A tear rolled down his face. "I'm sorry"

"Meredith!" Cristina yelled from outside. "You ok?"

"Yeah" Meredith called back, "Just chatting to Jerry!"

"Gets a little lonely in here!" Jerry called out, "glad to know you ain't forgotten me!"

"Meredith, I need some help…can you…can you help me?" Cristina yelled again.

"Coming Cristina" As Meredith stood she rested her hands on Jerrys shoulder and whispered, "See ya later"

He sighed as she quickly disappeared from his sight, fighting back as sob as he thought..I killed her sister!

"We…we…haven't forgotten you Jerry!" came a weak voice form just below the cockpit window.

"Arizona? That you?" Jerry asked trying hard to sound cheerful

"Yeah Jerry, it's me…I think!" came the soft reply

Jerrys brow creased with concern. He remembered just after the accident Arizona had sounded bright and strong, now he had to strain to hear her. "How ya doin' babe?"

"Babe?" she chuckled weakly…he heard her gasp and decided to try to distract her.

"Yeah, babe…you're the cute blonde with the baby blues! So…babe!" Again he heard her give a soft chuckle before he added, "your husbands a lucky guy!"

"Husband?"

"Yeah…I remember you saying you were married to an orthopaedic surgeon right?"

Arizona looked down quickly at her left leg before looking up at the sky and trying to fight back the tears. "I uh, yeah Jerry…" she gasped for breath before telling him, I am married to an ortho doc…she is one of the best around…amazing hands!"

Jerry chuckled. "She has huh?"

Arizona gave a weak smile. "Yeah" she replied…her voice getting weaker as her energy drained. "She's the best…the…very best" She took a shuddering breath and half sobbed as pain racked through her, she could feel herself slipping back into unconsciousness, but Jerry …Jerry was still talking to her…asking her about Callie… she smiled to herself…she could talk about Callie for hours…so she tried, tried to focus …to listen…to reply

"What's her name?"

"Callie"

"Callie…she uh, blonde like you?"

The image of her dark skinned, dark eyed wife swam in her mind and Arizona gasped out. "No, not blonde…dark…Mexican…our…our daughter looks just like her…sa…sa…same…ah…same eyes"

Jerry could tell Arizona was getting tired. He didn't want her to suffer. But he liked talking to her…she seemed…special. So, he tried to get her to carry on. "A daughter? Wow… how old? Arizona? Arizona…you still there?"

"Huh? What?...uh" Arizona shook her head a fraction…trying to find the strength to reply. "eleven….urgh..eleven months old…Sofia…her name…is…Sofia"

[xx]

"Sofia, come to your Auntie Miranda…yeah baby…come here sweet cheeks." Miranda Bailey had found herself back in the day care rooms again. It seemed every time she had a spare few minutes she magically found herself there. She had checked on Tuck first, her own son ignoring her for the lure of Lego….then she had looked in on Zola…who was merrily crayoning…then here in the nursery part she had found her little Angel Sofia. She had smiled as she realised the toddler was standing up at the side of her cot, for a child who had such a difficult start in life she was certainly coming along in leaps and bounds. "Probably cos you have two such clever mommies don't you sweet cheeks!" Miranda muttered as she cuddled the child to her. "A smart daddy to…you are one lucky little girl…yes you are…yes you are!"

"Oh, sorry…didn't see you come in Dr Bailey" the young child manner stammered as she walked in to the room. "I only popped out to get this…for when Sofia woke up!" She held out a rainbow coloured stuffed monkey smiling gently as Sofia reached up to grab it

Miranda smiled to, partly because of Sofia…partly because of the bizarre stuffed animal with the crazy features and zany colours. "Bet Arizona picked that one!" she muttered, sighing in frustration as her pager went off. With regret she passed Sofia to the child minder and went to leave.

"Uh…Dr Bailey?" the young woman called out.

"Hmm?"

"Uh, well…everyone here at the Day Care…we were wondering…is there any news? Anything? Anything at all?" She bit her bottom lip and her eyes welled up with tears as Miranda sadly shook her head. "Well, uh…is there anything we can do…I mean…we will have the children any time…day or night…one of us will always be on call…but…is there anything else we can do…for Callie?"

Miranda closed her eyes briefly before giving the girl a gentle smile. "Pray" she whispered. "You can pray"


	7. Chapter 7

Callie sighed as she sank back into her sofa. She had wanted to stay at the hospital, wanted to be there as soon as the call came in…wanted to keep busy to push her fear away…to keep her heart beating instead of shattering into a million pieces…Yeah, she had wanted to stay at the hospital. Bailey had other ideas!

"You're goin' home girl!" she had told Callie when she had walked in to the ladies and found Callie leaning on the sink, tears streaming down her face, her fist pushed against her mouth to muffle her sobs. "And you are goin' now!"

"No" Callie had gasped, "I won't go home…I can't…go…ho…home"

Bailey had quietly locked the main door behind her and was quickly checking under the stall doors to make sure they were alone. "Callie" she said as she'd looked under the last door. "Honey, you've been here for nearly two straight days…you've done eight surgeries…EIGHT…back to back! That's more than enough for anyone…let alone anyone who…uhh…who"

"Has lost…_everything_?" Callie had sobbed. "Who...who is going out of her mind every second that passes? Miranda…the only place…the **only** place I can shut out the screaming in my mind is in theatre…the only time I'm not looking around every corner of every corridor expecting to see Arizona…or Mark…walking towards **go...home **me, smiling…is in surgery…"

"You're hiding" Bailey had said softly

"I'm hiding" Callie had agreed just as softly. "Because if I hide, maybe it will all go away…and when I come out…Arizona will be standing there…waiting for me…waiting… for…for me"

"You're exhausted. You can't keep this up. The Chief is right…how will you have the strength to be there when they get back, when Arizona is waiting for you" Bailey had moved closer and added, "you need to go home Callie…take your beautiful little girl and…**go**…_**home**_!"

"It's not my home!" Callie screamed, then sobbed "It's not my home…without Arizona…it's not **my **home!"

Bailey had quickly stepped forward as Callie had sunk to her knees, "Where is she Miranda, she asked shakily…where is she?"

Callie had cried in Bailey arms for a full ten minutes before she allowed herself to be pulled to her feet. Gently Miranda had washed her face, humming gently as Callie tried to control her breathing. "Got to get you looking presentable when we go pick up Sofia, and then you and I are gonna go back to your apartment…where I am going to feed and bathe her while you pour yourself into a nice warm bath and soak until you prune! Then you can come tuck your baby into bed whilst I make up your spare bed…before the two of us sit back on your sofa and raid Arizonas fine wine collection without her givin' ME the evil eye!"

So here she sat, on her sofa, whilst Bailey spoke to Ben on the phone in the guest room asking him to drop some things off in the morning and to kiss Tuck for her. Here she sat, on her big comfy sofa…alone…without her wifes comforting arms around her"

"_Rub my feet" Callie said as she flopped onto the sofa next to Arizona and brought her feet up on to her wifes lap _

"_Ewwww…no!" Arizona wrinkled her nose and pushed them away. "They stink Callie!"_

_Callie gave a low throaty chuckle. "Yeah, I've been in surgery for five hours…best freakin' five hours ever! Young guy who crashed his motorbike...his leg was like snapped in three places...anyone else would have amputated…but not me...cos I am a genius! Your wife Arizona Robbins, is a frickin' genius! I am awesome"_

_Arizona smiled and stroked her fingers through her hair as she looked sideways at Callie. "Yes, she is…totally awesome…super awesome. But I'm still not rubbing your stinky feet!"_

_Callie pouted, then tried for her trump card. "Mark would rub them for me" Arizona briefly pursed her lips, not in annoyance…not anymore…no now it was amusement…and that meant…her trump card didn't work anymore! "Aw c'mon Arizona…my feet are killing me here!" _

"_Serves you right for wearing heals at work!" Arizona chuckled. "But, ya know what…I do feel sorry for you…so…" she turned on the sofa until she was face to face with her wife. Callie smiled and raised her eyebrow, already starting to raise her feet back up towards her wifes lap, frowning as Arizona reached out and pushed them back to the floor, running her fingers back up Callies leg…her blue eyes locked on Callies…"so…" she leaned forward…and whispered…"I'll wash your back for you in the tub…will that make your feet feel better?" It was Arizonas turn to raise an eyebrow, a slow sensual smirk played on her lips as she gently tilted her head towards their bathroom._

"_Yeah…oh yeah!" Callies smile lit up her whole face as she leapt to her feet, reaching her hand out to a giggling Arizona and practically dragging her to her feet. They kissed and giggled, swaying slightly to the soft music playing in the back ground, giggling some more as they whispered in each others ears, teasing each other ..laughing out loud as the soft music suddenly changed to an up tempo beat and they both began to exuberantly dance around freezing as their phone started to ring…._

The phone was ringing. Callies phone was ringing. Her eyes snapped open and she gasped as she jolted awake. Shaking her head to clear the fog in her mind she stared at the phone, as it kept ringing.

"Callie" Bailey said as she peered around the guest bedroom door. "Do you want me to pick it up? It could be the hosp…"

"The hospital" Callie gasped as she quickly snatched up the receiver. "Hello? Hello…Owen?"

"Calliope?! So this is how a father finds out his daughter is ok!" her fathers voice boomed down her ear.

"Dad..I…I…"

"Do you know how it feels to worry aye? Dios mio! I switch on the news while I am in a hotel in Washington…I see there is a story about a plane missing….then I see the writing along the bottom of the screen…I see it says the plane is from Seattle. My daughter lives there, so I sit with my glasses on and read more of the little writing going along the bottom of the screen…"

"Daddy…"

"And what do I see Calliope? What do I see? I see the little writing that says the plane has doctors on board! Important doctors…from the hospital where my daughter works…where my daughter is an important doctor! So…like a concerned father I **ring** my daughter to make sure she is safe… I ring my daughter, two or three times…I leave a message…then another...just asking her to ring me back..but I don't hear from her…so I think okay…maybe she is busy…so I will ring again, and I will leave another message…I think this 15 times Calliope Torres…15 times ..just asking her to ring me or text…to let me know she is okay…just let me know she is safe!"

"Daddy stop!" Callie whimpered, instantly feeling the comforting hand of Miranda Bailey on her shoulder. "Stop please…I …I ..oh daddy just…stop"

"Callie?" her fathers voice had instantly changed from enraged to concerned parent, as he gently said. "Mi nina, tell your papa…tell him what's wrong?"

Callie tried to speak, but the words stuck in her throat. She heard the low moan that came out instead, and clamped her hand over her mouth stifling the sob she felt bubbling up.

"Callie!" her father voice was now edgy, concern giving way to fear as he whispered. "Tell me? These people missing…they are your friends?"

Callie nodded before gasping "Yes daddy…yes. My friends!" she took a steadying breath as felt Miranda start to gently rub the small of her back "You met them , "Callie said softly as she struggle to regain control. "At my wedding…you met them…Lexie Grey…"

"Oh…Callie.." her father whispered as he instantly remembered the young woman.

"Her sister is on the plane to…Meredith and Derek…Merediths husband"

"Marks good friend, "her father muttered as more faces flooded in from his memory…I met them when we came to visit Sofia…they were friends with your old room mate…uh, Carolina…"

"Cristina" Callie corrected him, "Crisitina Yang…Sofias Godmother"

"You had Sofia Christened!?" her father gasped…"without her abuelo? Callie!"

"Dad…Cristina is on the plane to!"

Her father sighed deeply. "Oh Calliope…you must be worried sick…I know these people mean so much to you…baby…"

"Daddy" Callie cut in…."there were six people on the plane…"

"Six?" her father repeated…the way his daughter had said it made the hairs on the back of his neck stand on edge. "Six" he repeated again, he took a deep steadying breath before asking. "Mark?"

"Yeah, Mark…"Callie whispered…"And…and Arizona!"

Her father sank to the edge of his bed and closed his eyes tightly. "Oh Callie!" he breathed. "Oh…baby…no" The air whooshed out of his lungs as image after image of the woman his daughter loved flashed into his head, the woman Carlos Torres had come to respect, to admire…to see as another daughter

"Mom will be delighted!" Callie laughed bitterly. "The father of my bastard child, and the woman whose very existence has apparently condemned me to hell! Well, you can tell mama she was right…cos right now...I AM in hell! I…AM…IN HELL!"

"Calliope, baby girl…please…" her father was still trying to regain his own self control, but his heart broke as he heard his precious beautiful vibrant daughter whimpering down the phone, "I'm in hell…in hell…this…is hell…"

"Mr Torres sir?" came a new voice. "Miranda Bailey here"

"Ah yes…Dr Bailey…I remember you! Callie talks about you a lot…she like you"

"Hmmm, I like her to Mr Torres…"

"Where is Sofia?" he asked gently.

"Asleep, she is fine…too young to really understand what is going on but aware that one of her mommies isn't there, you can tell she is looking for her" Miranda replied

"Has there been any news?"

"No sir…not yet"

He sighed deeply before telling his daughters friend. "There is a flight to Seattle that leaves in three hours…I have already booked my ticket…I'm on my way…

"Sir…"

"My baby girl need me Miranda Bailey…she needs me…I'll be there…I will be there for her"

"And so will I sir" Miranda whispered

He smiled and nodded to himself as he said. "I know that…I know. I'm on my way…tell her…I'm on my way"


	8. Chapter 8

Teddy Altman closed the door to the on call room and quickly glanced around, she was alone, and grateful for that. Tired to her bones she placed her luke warm coffee on to the small desk, switched off the lights and flopped down on to the nearest cot, flinging her arm across her eyes as let out a deep sigh.

"_You're going to be my friend!"_

"_**I am?"**_

"_I'm an __**awesome **__friend!"_

Teddy sat up quickly and peered into the shadows, her eyes narrowing before she gave a small bitter laugh and fell back on the cot again

"_You know what else would make you feel better? Persuading Owen to move him and Christina out of your friends' apartment!" _

"Arizona!" Teddy whispered to the dark as she recognised the voice echoing in her memory, recognised it despite taking every possible surgery and consult to push her friends smiling face and cheerful voice to the back of her mind, every possible way to keep busy to keep from reaching out to her friends to share her pain…her friends…Callie…and Arizona. How could she reach out to them? She didn't know what to say to Callie, didn't have the words…and Arizona…oh if Arizona were here then she wouldn't be feeling this pain!

Realizing that sleep wasn't going to come her way just yet Teddy sat up and reached for the coffee cup again, grimacing slightly as she thirstily downed the last of its contents. She dropped her head to her chest and pursed her lips. When she had moved to Seattle it had been because Owen had called. Her Owen, the man she had loved for years! The chance to be with him again had her moving to this new city and new job…but it was easier for her than most people, she didn't have reasons to stay in any place long. Her parents lived abroad, her brother…lived abroad…her sister didn't speak to her any more…and Teddy didn't make friends easily, not anymore! She gave a small smile as she looked down at the birds on her surgical cap, a reminder that once she had made a great friend…the best…someone she could talk to about everything and anything, who had always been there for her, who Teddy had always been there for to. And then…and then fate had been cruel! Her friend had attended a medical seminar, the meeting place rescheduled as the original building was flooded from a pipe burst! But her friend hadn't minded, oh no…she had been delighted as she rang Teddy at 7.00 am to tell her she was heading over early to the new venue to have breakfast on the Top Of The World…before going to the best room in the whole of the Twin Towers. The meeting had been on September 11th, and after that day…Teddy didn't make friends easily ever again! Acquaintances yes, people to watch TV with or drink with after work…but nobody too close, nobody to share with to talk to about her hopes and dreams…her joy her fear. No. Nobody like that. Because it had hurt too damn much to lose that…had ripped out a part of her heart...

And then she had moved to Seattle, to be with Owen. And found this blonde woman with sparkling eyes and infectious smile…this woman who made her laugh and smile, but could sit in silence waiting whilst Teddy picked herself up after realising Owen loved Cristina, a woman who had turned up at her door at 3am when she knew that Teddy wasn't sleeping after losing Henry…and had stayed at Teddys place for a whole week until she knew Teddy wasn't going to do anything stupid! This funny woman with the heart of gold had brought Teddy "in to the fold"...she put everybody at ease, made everyone smile, had a wife as wild and funny as her and together they were in many ways the heart of the group of surgeons that Teddy had now come to see as her family. They were the heart. They were….her friends. Callie was her friend…Callie needed her…because the woman with the infectious smile and the bright eyes…that was Callies wife, that was Arizona….and Arizona…was missing!

"Urgh!" Teddy wiped at her tired eyes, tilting her head in surprise as she found she had wiped away tears. She reached for her coffee, groaning again when she realised it was empty. She wasn't going to sleep, she needed something to keep her going…so with another sigh she tucked her cap into her pocket, shrugged her white coat back on…and headed to the canteen. Automatically she grabbed her usually comfort food, it wasn't until she was handing over her cash at the checkout that she realised how quiet the canteen was, and as she glanced up…she realised how many people were looking in her direction. With a small shake of her head she took her change. "Thanks Bess" she muttered as she went to walk away.

"Dr Altman?"

Teddy turned to look back at the normally smiling lady who covered the late night slot on the canteen checkout. She raised an eyebrow and waited.

"Uhm"...the woman hesitated before saying quietly. "I just think you should know, everyone in the hospital is praying for your friends. And everyone well, we're all praying for their family and friends to! There is a vigil in the Chapel tomorrow night…9pm…if you'd care to join us?""

"That's if they're still missing?"

"Yes, but then…if they're found we'll turn it in to a service of thanks…or…or uh…"

With a small smile Teddy nodded and turned to walk away, but hesitated and quickly turned back to give the woman a brief hug. "Thank you" she whispered before walking over to sit next to Karev

"You been invited to join in the hand holding?" he asked as he watched her sit down. When she merely nodded a reply he took a deep slurp of his milkshake from its carton before chuckling. "You goin?"

Teddy sighed and shook her head. "No. I'm …I'm not exactly a great believer, Gods done too many shitty things to me in my life for me to go reaching out to him now…think he might just hide them from the search and rescue teams if he thought it would twist the knife on me even more!"

Alex stared at her for a few seconds. "Think this is happening cos God is pissed with you?"

"NO! No…of course not!" Teddy shook her head quickly before telling him, "I don't know why it's happening…I just know it shouldn't be…not to them…not to Derek and Meredith, not to Lexie…not to Mark..to Cristina…to…to…"

"Arizona" Alex whispered as he picked up his fork and started playing with his mash potato

"Arizona" Teddy repeated softly. "I don't make friends easily Alex, but she went out of her way to make me like her…she went out of way to help me settle in…introduced me to everyone here, got me involved, got me…settled, made me feel a part of all of this, part of something special. She got me to…connect to people again ya know?"

Alex didn't look up he just nodded and breathed a soft "Yeah"

"Yeah" Teddy stopped and asked softly. "You spoken to Callie?"

"Briefly." He sat back in his chair and pushed his uneaten meal to one side. "She did 8 surgeries back to back…straight forward ones but none the less! So, Bailey practically dragged her out of the hospital a few hours ago. She is gonna stay with her make sure she gets a little rest, make sure she eats that kinda thing"

Teddy nodded as she to pushed away her uneaten meal. With a sigh she glanced out of the window and briefly closed her eyes. "It's their second night out there" she whispered. "They'll be cold". Karev didn't say anything, he just played with edge of the carton he had been drinking from. "Do…do you think they're still alive?" she asked him softly

He looked at her for several seconds before silently taking another long drink.

[xx]

Thirsty. Cristina was thirsty. She looked longingly at the two plastic bottles to the side of Mark, longing to reach over and drink the cool clear water. But she couldn't. It was all they had left. The stream nearby, she had walked to it earlier and tried to drink from it, but the fuel from the plane had leaked into the ground and tainted the water, she had tasted it…could STILL taste it. Robbins and Sloan had enough problems without her poisoning their system, so…for now…they just had these two bottles left!

"We can ration it!" she had told Meredith before her friend had drifted into another bout of fitful sleep. "A capful each every four or so hours…that will be ok right?"

"I don't know Cristina. You and I could manage, I mean…we haven't lost too much blood and everything…but Derek…Mark, Arizona…they need more…they need all the fluids they can get!"

Yang had nodded but rested her hands on Merediths shoulders as she said. "I know Mer, but we don't know how long it's gonna be until they find us, we don't know…and all we have is two bottles of clean water and one bar of chocolate. Derek seems to be stable, his hand isn't bleeding as much…you saw that yourself when you looked at the dressing earlier…and although he is sleeping a lot, well he seems to be ok apart from the hand right?"

Meredith nodded. "Right"

"Ok, Jerry has a bottle in the plane with him, probably have to limit him to a capful every four hours to…from what I've seen his kidneys aren't functioning too well so it is a fine balance between getting fluids in him and overloading his system. Now Mark…Mark does need fluids, but it's difficult …he is slipping into unconsciousness more and more…we have to get water in to him when he is awake, it's our only chance...same with Arizona …she's…

"Crisitna…stop! Stop it!" Meredith cried. "Just…stop. Breathe ok! We're not running the pit here, these are our friends here…how can you be so clinical about it all?! You're not a surgeon here!"

"No" Cristina agreed, but then looked Meredith directly in the eyes as she said, "but we are fighting…and I DO mean…**fighting**…to keep everyone alive, to get…everyone…home…Mer…we are fighting…_**I**_ am fighting. With everything I've got…I'm fighting!"

"I know" Meredith whispered. "I know". Meredith had taken the two bottles of water from her and placed them by Mark and Arizona before walking back over to sit next to Cristina and the pile of salvaged trinkets she had collected from the ransacked luggage. "Let's see… tweezers, clean scrubs, four sanitary pads, very useful…a notebook? Ok…not sure how that will help but….ooh three pairs of socks. Well, there ya go...not a bad haul…Cristina, we can do this. We can! I know….I know I'm not as much use as I should be, I just keep falling asleep and…"

"You have a concussion"

"I have a concussion?"

"Yes, you have a concussion"

"Oh" Meredith nodded a fraction before saying. "Ok, so running it all down… let's do triage and set our possibilities ok? Use your notebook"

"Ok" Yang nodded back. "Ok. Actually…really smart Meredith…smart!""

"Well, "Meredith took a deep breath "So...patient number one, I think that's me...Meredith Grey…write it Cristina!" Again Yang nodded and started to take notes as her friend continued "I have a concussion resulting in recurrent unconsciousness and occasional confusion and dizziness, I have a head laceration. I also have a leg wound that was bleeding but seems to be superficial...Now…patient number two…I think that's you…so Cristina Yang… a dislocated shoulder and an assortment of lacerations, none seem deep or serious. We are the minor casualties yes?"

"Yes" Yang agreed

"Okay, okay…so…"Again Meredith took a deep breath. "Patient number three…Derek Shepard…he has a major trauma of the hand, severe blood loss has resulted in shock ,he is exhibiting all the normal signs of circulatory shock such as clammy skin, loss of consciousness, occasional shallow breathing. His condition is serious but…for now….stable. Patient number four …Jerry…the pilot…I don't know his surname…Cristina! I…I don't even know his name….I…

"It doesn't matter right now Mer" Cristina told her as she reached over to put a calming hand on her friends arm, "come on…keep going!"

"What's the point?" Meredith sobbed feeling a now familiar feeling of panic bubbling up.

Yang shook her head and whispered. "For when they find us Mer. The point is…it will help when they find us!"

Meredith narrowed her eyes and looked at her. "How?"

"If they don't get here soon, they may not get here in time…we may not be conscious! If…if we leave them this note….this….list….they have some place to start ok? I'll…I'll put a piece of paper by all of us…telling us which patient we are…so when they come they know where to start. I'll do that…just before…before I know I can't hold on anymore…I will make sure that they fight for us to…so it will help when they find us…it …will…help. Now…patient number four…Jerry"

Meredith had nodded and continued. "Jerry… has severe spinal trauma resulting in paralysis, he also has a nasty head laceration and damage to his left hand. Again his condition is serious, but also for now…stable. So…the next two are red flags…our critical cases. Patient number five…oh….now"

"Meredith?" Yang whispered. "You can do this!"

"Patient number five…" Meredith stopped and she looked back up at Crisitina

"You can do this" her friend whispered back

"Patient number…five. Arizona Robbins . Severe trauma to left leg, open femur, poor colour to the foot…signs of infection in the soft tissue around the open wound, severe blood loss from this wound…treated by tourniquet and splint but the leg is not stable …patient is also showing distinct signs of internal bleeding…coughing up blood and clots forming in her throat indicating a slow bleed in her lungs or ribcage…she has a laceration to her head that is deep but no longer bleeding…several other lacerations and several areas of severe bruising. Patient was fully responsive, but is now slipping in and out of consciousness…again shows signs of severe shock and blood loss. Her condition is…critical" Meredith sighed before carrying on. "And patient number six. Mark Sloan…delayed Cardiac Tamponade resulting from massive blunt force trauma to the chest. Improvised chest drain inserted but unable to maintain 100% drainage. Severe internal bleeding continues and patient is mainly unconscious drifting into consciousness for only several brief moments. His condition…his condition is highly critical. He's…dying. Marks dying! Arizona is dying…They're dying!"

"Sshh…Mer…don't let them hear you…don't let _**them**_…hear you. " Cristina pulled Meredith into her arms and rocked her friend as she started to cry. "It's gonna be fine see…we're doing fine. We're doctors! We can get out of this… we can. You'll see!" But Meredith didn't reply. Once again sleep had claimed her, and Cristina had settled her down next to Derek and tucked her jacket around her she had whispered, "you'll see, we'll get out of here!"

Crisitina had looked at her notes. She scrawled the numbers 1 to 6 on the next few pages, but didn't do anything else with them…not yet…she wasn't giving up…yet. With a groan she struggled to her feet and walked over to Sloan and Robbins, checking both of them were as warm as she could make them, as comfortable as she could make them…she had checked on Jerry…giving him a sip of water before wishing him good night and tucking several layers of clothing around him before heading back outside and sitting down next to her two friends. She had wanted to sleep, but Merediths words echoed back….patient number 5 critical…patient number 6…highly critical. So no…she wanted to sleep…but she couldn't …she wouldn't.

She was thirsty

"I'm going to fight. I'm going to fight…for **all **of us!" she whispered to the dark.


	9. Chapter 9

Owen Hunt stood on the walkway and looked down on the entrance hall of his hospital. It was early evening, and he had been standing there watching as the sky outside had changed from dusky greys, to blues and purples…and finally the darkness took over, a sprinkling of stars shining brightly in the cloudless sky, reminding him as if needed that it would be a cold night outside. He sighed and closed his eyes, listening as all around him the hospital carried on as normal. He normally loved it here at this time, he had once told Cristina it was as if this great whirling power was going into stealth mode…corridors were darkened, visitors left to go home…clerical and admin staff switched off computers and locked offices…everywhere seemed to power down or switch off…but Hunt knew, that everywhere in the hospital…doctors and nurses and hundreds of support staff, were still working away to keep patients alive and cared for. Twenty four hours a day, seven days a week. So, stealth mode.

Cristina had laughed and called him her Action Man, her own personal GI Joe! But then she had surprised him by saying she saw the night shift as more the Swan time of the hospital…effortlessly and quietly gliding around…no sound, no panic….but under the surface, powerful strokes from hidden muscles kept the whole thing going. He hadn't understood her when she tried to explain. Or at least, he had pretended not to…it was fun to tease her, she didn't do imagery and day dreams very often. No, not his Cristina…she saw things in black and white…no time for day dreaming or "fluffy stuff" as she called it. He smiled to himself as he remembered the amount of times he had caught her looking at her friends in mock horror as one or the other had made some sort of "fluffy" remark…maybe expressed a hope or shared a day dream…only for Cristina to fire off one of her one liner comments to snap them back to reality. With another soft laugh he opened his eyes and looked down, gasping as he saw a small, dark curly haired woman in navy scrubs by the elevator…he quickly took several steps towards the staircase, he raised his arm and went to call out…the name dying on his lips as the woman turned her head a fraction. He stopped, his arm dropping heavily to his side. "Crisitna" he whispered.

Richard Webber had been on his way to Owens office, he had spotted him on the walk way and was making his way over when he saw him suddenly move to the side, Richard followed his gaze and realised that from a distance the woman could be mistaken for someone else…for Dr Yang…for Owens wife. He stared at the younger man, his pale skin looked sallow in the fluorescent lighting…he hadn't shaved and it looked as if he was wearing the same shirt he had been in when Richard had been called in from his dinner party. It seemed so long ago…so long, yet it was only a little over 24 hours! He took a deep breath then walked over to Hunt. "Owen!" he said soflty, nodding a fraction as the man turned to look at him. I…uh…I just got off the phone with Marshall…they're winding the search down for the night"

Owen nodded. "I was expecting that….hoping they wouldn't…but…"

"No use flying in the dark…not in the planes. The choppers will be here later tonight, they'll refuel and be ready to join the search at first light tomorrow" Webber told him, then lowered his voice as he kindly added, "so you have plenty of time to gert home, have a shower and get some rest"

Owen gripped the railing with both hands and forced a smile on his face. "I can't leave Richard. I'm the Chief…I have to be here…everyone is looking to me to hold it all together"

"No! Nobody is expecting that Owen! Nobody…except you!"

Hunt sighed and closed his eyes. "It's their second night out there Richard"

"I know" the older man said softly as he stepped closer to Hunt and rested his hand on the mans shoulder. "I know"

"They weren't officially declared as missing until this time last night, did you know that?" Hunt laughed bitterly. "Because I was too damn busy to check my messages and get back to Boise and confirm that they SHOULD have been there, that they should have been there on time…that they should have been there hours before I made the call. HOURS wasted Richard! If I had checked m y messages, if I hadn't been so busy and I had just checked my messages…we could have had the plane declared as missing when there was till daylight yesterday….there might have been something to see…some…signal to help them be found…something…..something…."

"It's not your fault!" Richard whispered as he felt the hysteria bubbling beneath Owens surface. "It's no ones fault!"

Hunt took a shaky breath but he just shook his head. "Isn't it? They took off in broad daylight…we knew exactly when they were supposed to arrive…Boise rang me almost immediately…they sensed trouble….they knew…but me, no I was too busy…so I didn't get the call…or the one they made an hour later…or the last one an hour after that. But if I had…if I had, then we could have declared them missing and got the search planes up straight away…straight away…"

"Owen…"

"Instead we had to wait until they had already spent a night out there in the cold…in the dark. And now, now a full day has gone and no sign of them…so now…now they have to spend another night out there. No food, no shelter. What if they're hurt…what if they're injured….another night out there Richard…in the cold…it…it could kill them….it could…"

Richard put his arm around Hunt and pulled him close, cradling him as a father would a son. "And what if they're fine, and what if they're not hurt?" Owen sniffed loudly and struggled to regain composure. "Hunt," Richard said kindly, "it wouldn't have made any difference when you picked up those messages… their plane still went missing, you have done ALL you can do in this situation…all anyone can do. Now we just have to wait….we wait for the search crews to find them…and then, well then we step up and we look after our people! So, the best thing you can do right now…is go home"

Hunt nodded as he stood up straight and wiped a hand across his face. "I have a hospital to run, I …I have to keep it going…everyone is so shocked, I have to make sure…everything is ok."

"WE have a hospital to run" Richard told him as he took his arm and started to walk him towards his office. "WE have to make sure everyone is ok and everything keeps on going…and we will…together. But you can't do that with no sleep and no food…you have to set an example…you have to stay strong. People are relying on you…Cristina, is relying on you. Go home Owen…rest"

Owen Hunt stared at the older man, he didn't want to go home, he didn't want to leave the comfort of the hospital…his connection with his wife was stronger here than anywhere right now…except maybe their bed…and he didn't want to think about how cold and lonely his bed would feel without her. Cold. "He glanced up at the dark sky and back at Webber. "It's a cold night" he whispered as he went inside to collect his jacket and keys.

Webber sighed deeply and closed his eyes, before turning to glance at the star strewn sjy outside. "I know," he whispered, "I know"

[xx]

"Have…have you ever…noticed…how many stars you can see on a…n..night like this?" came a weak voice in the dark

"Arizona?" Cristina moved closer to her friend and realised that the blonde woman was staring up at the sky.

"So…so…pretty!" she gasped. "A…a blanket…of…stars. Amazing…awe…awesome!" Arizona gave a small smile, even though it was so dark, Cristina could tell she was smiling. "Callie…Callie would love this…." Her voice dropped to barely a whisper, "she loves camping. Wanna know…a…a secret?"

"Uh hmm"

Arizona coughed slightly and gasped before saying. "I hate it! I…I …I hate the cold"

Cristina moved closer still and wrapped her good arm around Arizonas shoulders, pulling her close to share body heat. "Me to!" she told her. "Owen loves it…the great out doors…fresh air and clear sky!"

"Mmm" Arizona gave a weak laugh. "Sky…is definitely…clear…tonight! So…so many…stars!"

"Yeah…so many" Cristina agreed as she looked to the sky and gasped slightly at the bright canopy above. "Beautiful" she whispered, "so beautiful"

"Cristina?"

"Hmm?"

"Bring…bring Callie here…someday" Arizona coughed again and gave small yelp as a shard of pain sliced through her whole body. "Bring…her camping…and…and Sofia. They…they should see these…stars"

Cristina smiled as she replied. "Bring them yourself Robbins…I can appreciate them from a nice hotel window thank you!"

"Ow!" Arizona groaned, "hurts to laugh!"

"Sorry!" Cristina whispered, "but it still doesn't mean that I am bringing your family camping here…that's your job!"

"My family" Arizona repeated softly, her hand unconsciously gripping tighter to the photo she had found in her hand earlier that day, that she had slipped into her pocket covering her heart. "My girls. Cri…Cristina…take…take care of them for me…they need…someone to…take care of them!"

Crisitina reached up and cupped Arizonas chin with her hand and tilted her face so they were staring into each others eyes . "You don't get to give up Arizona Robbins. You don't! I won't let you! You're going to fight! Your dad…he's **The** Colonel…he would want you to fight yeah? And…and your brother…he was a Marine…he wouldn't have given up…so _YOU_ don't get to give up…you fight this…fight this ok. Not for me…not for you…but for Sofia…for Callie…they need you to come home Arizona…do you hear me? They…need you. So…you…fight!"

"Hurts!" Arizona groaned as she clenched her eyes together, blocking out Cristinas determined stare, "just…just want to …stop the pain. Want…want to let go…"

"NO!"

Arizona jolted at the harsh tone of her friend, her eyes flying open. She took a deep and painful breath and prepared herself for another onslaught of words from Yang. Instead, her friend gently stroked her cheek and whispered. "Please, no…you're my friend. I…can't lose you. Don't let go…don't leave me…please….don't leave me!"

"Ok." Arizona whispered softly. "Ok"

Cristina nodded sat back down, wrapping her arm around her friend again, nodding to herself as she repeated. "Ok", relaxing as she realised Arizona had drifted off to sleep.

"How's she doin'?" came another weak voice

Cristina crawled the short distance towards it and flopped on the ground next to Mark. "She's doin' ok!" Cristina said brightly

"Liar!" he breathed out. "And you…are ...a lousy…liar Yang!" he smirked as he glanced sideways at her

"I know…weird right!" she smirked back, reaching out to hold his hand as she saw the difficulty he was having breathing.

"So if I ask you am I gonna make it…"

"I would say you have a few very good reasons to try!" Cristina cut in quickly before looking up at the canopy of stars

"A few?" he whispered. "But one good one…not…to!"

"Lexie wouldn't want you to give up!" Cristina said quickly, "She would want you to go home, to see your children grow up…to become an old fat…bald Grandpa who danced badly at his daughters wedding"

"Bald?" Mark gasped and weakly raised an eyebrow. "Bald"

"And if Sofia is to have a brother or sister…well then you and Arizona had better get to work on that straight away…because you're not getting any younger Sloan" Cristina carried on

"What? Mark gasped. "Me and Arizona…I.."

Cristina chuckled. "You may not have noticed but there isn't a lot of noise around here…I could hear your conversation with Arizona last night…if you want, I will put in a good word with Callie to, persuade her that it would be a good thing for you and Arizona to get it together and have a baby…"

"Cristina!" Mark gasped and licked at his lips.

She saw him, and quickly reached up for their precious water reserves. Carefully pouring a capful in the dark she gently lifted his head and slowly poured the water onto his lips and into his mouth. He coughed as it trickled down his throat, but nodded his gratitude. "Cristina" he whispered after she had put the bottle away and come to lie back down next to him. "You know I was …only…teasing her." He took a small laboured breath. "I loved Lexie…I…couldn't…wouldn't…"

"I know Mark" Cristina said as she smiled at him. "And besides…it's for the best, you couldn't keep up…Callie would tell you that"

Mark narrowed his eyes at her. "Mm?"

"When Arizona told you that if you think Callie is good…she is better? Well…Callie told me the same thing! And…take it as someone who shared an apartment with them when they first got together…from what I could hear…you couldn't handle Arizona Mark, you just couldn't!"

Mark stared at her for a few seconds before they both heard a small whisper in the darkness. "Sing it!" Arizona smirked slightly, though Cristina wasn't sure if she was fully awake

With a chuckle she looked back at Mark, he smiled briefly back at her…before his eyes fluttered closed, and she was left alone in the dark again.

She tucked the jacket around him as tightly as she could, if she lay down on the ground she knew she would succumb to the sleep that was clawing at her…instead she went back to sit next to Arizona and wrap her arm around the womans broken body. She could hear the noises that had had plagued her through their first night…the snarling of animals, the twigs snapping as predators made their way to join the affray…the fight for food…the fight over Lexies body. She shook her head and tried to block it out, resting her head back on the bulkhead of the plane she looked up…at the cold cloudless sky, and the millions of stars above


	10. Chapter 10

Miranda Bailey aimed the remote control at the TV and absent-mindedly flicked through the channels, she paused on one channel as a re-run of one her old favourites came on…frowning a fraction as one of the characters reminded of her of someone… sighing in frustration as she couldn't place who…she didn't think she knew any blonde nymphomaniacs with cute dimples and blue eyes. Nope, it was just annoying she thought as she flicked to another channel, no longer really paying any attention. She paused as she heard a moan then a whimper from the dark haired woman sleeping restlessly on the couch next to her, and turned to gently stroke her friends cheek as she whispered, "It's ok baby…it's ok…just sleep now, there's a girl…just sleep."

Callie whimpered again, "Arizona?" she whispered, her eyes briefly flickering open as she went to sit up, but Miranda gently reached for her shoulders and pushed her back against the soft cushions. "Shhh now Callie, it's ok…I'm here…Sofia is asleep, just rest"

"Arizona?" Callie whispered again

"Will be home real soon honey, now…go back to sleep…that' is…sleep now" . Bailey watched as Callies breathing once again slowed down and she seemed to have drifted back off again. With a small sigh she let go of her friends shoulders and stood up to stretch the kinks out of her own muscles. She was just about to sit down when she heard the muffled whimpering of Sofia over the baby monitor. Glancing quickly at Callie, Miranda hurried into the nursery and tried to soothe the baby girl. But Sofia could sense something was wrong and wasn't willing to settle straight back down. Reluctantly Miranda lifted her out her cot and started to rock her gently, bouncing her up and down as she carefully crept back into the lounge.

"Look Sofia, there's mummy see….there's mummy" she said as she angled her arm so Sofia could see the sleeping Callie. It worked, Sofias whimpers started to ease up, and Miranda was walking her back to her nursery when the toddler suddenly pitched forward in her arms, nearly causing Miranda to drop her. "Sofia!" she gasped. Oh Sofia…" she whispered as she realised that the bright young child was twisting her head around to see into her mothers bedroom. "I know who you're looking for baby girl. " Miranda crooned as she walked into the bedroom and sat on the edge of the bed…she reached out for the framed picture she had noticed many times before on her visits there…and brought it up for the little girl to stare at. Small hands reached out and stroked at the glass, a smile playing on the lips so like her mothers…her chocolate brown eyes drooping as she tried to pull the framed picture closer to her. Miranda nodded to herself as she stood up and carried Sofia and the picture back into the nursery. She placed a drowsy Sofia back into the cot, then moved the small table nearer, and turned the small nightlight a fraction. Then she placed the photograph under the light, facing Sofia. The little girl blinked and waved her hand in the direction of the picture, her eyes locked on it, as Miranda gently stroked her back and hummed a lullaby. Gradually Sofias eyes fluttered down, and with a little whimper she drifted back to sleep, her chubby hand still out stretched to the picture on the table. The picture of a brightly smiling Arizona.

Miranda picked it up and studied it for several minutes. Her mind flooding with memories of the joy and laughter she had shared with this bright woman.

"_Do you know what you need in your life Miranda Bailey? Wheelies!" Arizona had chuckled as he short friend glowered back at her. "Seriously…wheelies…best way to feel good in the morning. Can't help but smile when you're on wheelies"_

"_Do I look like the kinda woman that does…wheelies!" Miranda had huffed as Arizona giggled some more before pushing herself up on to her wheels and skating around her friend. "Stop that!" Miranda scolded, "you're making me dizzy!"_

_Again Arizona had giggled. "But your smiling Miranda Bailey_

"_No…I'm not…I'm…I'm frowning…disapprovingly!" but despite her words, the edges of Mirandas mouth were twitching upwards. It was hard not to! Arizona Robbins, one of the top Peds Surgeons in the whole of the country…was actually skating circles around her and giggling like a five year old…hell f it wasn't contagious _

"_What size shoe do you take Bailey?" Arizona asked as she gracefully did a little spin and came to a stop in front of her._

"_No!" Bailey hissed. "Uh uh…no way! Alright for you Robbins…all skinny and graceful…but put a real woman like me on those things…"_

_Arizona grinned and her eyes twinkled. "Ah…so you've thought about it! Deep down …Miranda Bailey wants to do wheelies across Seattle" and with another giggle she pushed herself into another circle around her friend_

"_You're crazy….crazy!" Miranda muttered…but chuckled as she walked away._

"_Bailey?"_

_Miranda turned back and smiled as she saw Arizona standing looking at her. "Mm?"_

"_It's your birthday soon Bailey…"_

_Miranda waved her hand in dismissal, but couldn't stop the grin from breaking free. "You and Torres deserve each other…both as mad as the other. Crazy fools"_

"_But you love us!" Arizona called out as Miranda stepped into the elevator_

"_Yeah yeah!" Bailey waved at her, but called out…"I take a four!" as the doors slid shut._

With a deep sigh, Miranda placed the photo back on the small table, angling it to ensure Sofia would be able to see it. "Sleep tight baby!" she whispered as she glanced one last time in the cot…and with one last look at the photo whispered, "you to baby, wherever you are"

She made her way to the kitchen and made herself a warm milk. Her eyes glancing around the apartment as she waited for it to warm. There were several photos of this special family dotted all around, with her warm milk in mug hugged close to her, Miranda smiled as she meandered around and looked at all of them, her heart breaking as she fixed on the large wedding photo Callie had placed on the coffee table in front of her. With a shaky breath Miranda rubbed at her temple, the tension starting to make her head ache. "How can this be happening?" she whispered to herself, "how? How?" She leaned on the counter and took another deep breath. "Get a grip Bailey" she muttered, "don't lose it…Callie needs you…c'mon…get a grip"

She was just about to sit back down next to Callie when there was a soft tap at the door. Glancing quickly at her sleeping friend Miranda hurried to the door, cautiously she opened it, breathing a huge sigh of relief as Owen Hunt looked up at her. "I uh, got chased out of the hospital by Webber…but …couldn't bring myself to go home. " Bailey smiled gently at him and stood to one side to usher him in. "How is she?" he asked quietly as he glanced at the sleeping Callie

"Exhausted" Bailey replied, "same as you. Come on…sit down..I'll make you a sandwich"

"I'm not hungry"

Bailey glared up at him. "I'll **make **you a sandwich!"

Owen sighed and nodded as he dropped down on to the sofa, carful not to disturb Callie. He looked at the wedding picture on the table in front of him and smiled weakly, memories of his own wedding day crowding into his mind. He let his head drop back and fought for control, he had come to check on Callie, not upset her more. He vaguely heard the theme music to the local news station in the background, paying little attention until he heard the news anchors solemn voice.

"Tonight, we have further breaking news on the missing plane carrying surgeons from Seattle Mercy Grace. Viewers of our channel may recall that last year our programme was given exclusive access to this busy and thriving hospital, to see how the staff were recovering from the devastating shooting that had taken place there six months before our crew visited. During our time there we met several of the staff…many of whom struck a chord with you, our viewers, with their warmth and dedication" The man paused and seemed to be visibly upset.

Owen by now was sitting upright, his eyes glued to the set, he sensed Miranda had come to stand next to him, she to riveted to the screen

"Sadly, tonight, it has been confirmed, that **all six** of the doctors missing tonight…took part in our programme.

Miranda gasped as clips from the previous programme were played as part of the news item.

The anchorman continued his solemn narrative. "Mark Sloan, the charismatic plastic surgeon was on board the chartered flight as he and five of his colleagues flew to Boise Idaho, to operate on conjoined twins. Derek Shepherd, the Neuro surgeon who fought back from serious injury in the shooting was with him, his skills required to help separate the twins who are joined at the cranium, sternum and hip. His wife is also on board the plane. As is Dr Cristina Yang the heroic doctor who continued to operate on her friend even at gun point. The news show then cut to a clip of the previous documentary

"_I'm not a hero!" Cristina whispered as the camera zoomed in close. "I just did…what anyone would have done."_

"Many of our viewers disagreed after hearing the full story" the news man continued, "and you flooded our enquiry lines with messages of support for the traumatised Cardio whizz kid. Another doctor who captured the hearts of our viewers was Peds Fellow, Dr Arizona Robbins, one of the youngest and brightest Paediatric Surgeons in the country. Again the new item cut to the previous footage.

"_You don't run when you get a 911 in Peds…every second counts, every second" Arizona shyly smiled at the camera and blushed._

"Who can forget that during our time at the hospital, Dr Robbins was treating a young girl called Lily…who had developed a tumour that was inoperable, and sadly…at that point…considered terminal. But in a show of upmost skill and dedication…and pioneering medicine, Dr Robbins grew a new trachea for Lily…patiently working with her assistant, Dr Alex Karev, this amazing young woman saved the life of the young girl, changing her fate…! Sadly, tonight…along with her five colleagues…Dr Robbins fate hangs in the balance as she remains missing for second night"

"Oh god!" a soft voice whimpered

Both Owen and Miranda had been engrossed in the news item and had not noticed that Callie had instantly woken when she had heard Arizonas voice. As soon as Bailey heard her she reached for the remote and switched the TV off, instantly sitting down next to her friend as Callie continued to stare at the blank screen

"They, they must have been asking at the hospital" Owen muttered to himself. He was also staring at the blank screen, but in his own mind all he could see, was Cristina…and her words echoed in his mind. "I'm not a hero. I'm not a hero"

[xx]

I'm not a hero, thought Cristina, I need to sleep…it will be ok…if I just sleep…just for a little while….just a nap. So tired. So…very tired . Her eyelids were so heavy, her eyes grainy as she tried to keep them open…even though all she could see was dark shadows, and stars. The growling was closer tonight…either that or she was getting used to the night sounds. It was colder to, colder than last night. Maybe, if she could just…sleep, she would be warmer when she woke. Her head dropped forward, she could feel herself leaning more on Arizona…listening as her friend coughed slightly and groaned. Cristina pulled herself back upright and shook her head. "Stay awake Yang!" she muttered "wake up!"

But she was so tired that almost immediately she was starting to lean back on Arizona, her eyes drifting closed.

"_Cristina?" a soft voice called to her_

_Cristina looked up, it was dark…but she could see who it was so clearly. "Lexie?" she whispered._

"_You have to stay awake Cristina. You have to. They need you" her friends kid sister said softly_

"_Too tired" Cristina groaned._

"_Please Yang…wake up!" Lexie pleaded_

"_I/m sorry I couldn't help you!" Yang muttered. "Sorry I couldn't…save you"_

_Lexie smiled as she crouched in front of her. "Nobody could have saved me…not even the mighty Cristina Yang!"_

"_Still" Cristina said softly. "I like you…I'm sorry…I couldn't …save you"_

"_You like me huh?" Lexie grinned at her. "I thought you just tolerated me cos I'm Mers kid sister!"_

"_You're the vanilla version of Meredith" Cristina chuckled, "how could I not like you! Lexie?"_

"_Hmmm?"_

"_Please, don't take Mark or Arizona. Don't take Mark with you…even though I know he wants so much to join you…please…don't take him"_

_Lexies smile was sad as she leaned towards Cristina and whispered. "Not my call Yang."_

"_Please" Cristina whispered again_

_Lexie glanced over at were Mark was sleeping. "Then…you'd better wake up. Be my hero and save him…Wake up Cristina…Mark needs you…wake up…"_

"Cristina!" Arizona gasped as she weakly shook at her shoulder. Please…wake up, oh puh…puh…please…I th…I think Mark….he….he's not breathing….ahhhh"

Cristina shook her head and blinked several times before she heard Arizona gasp weakly "Cristina….Mark"

Cristina scrambled across the dirt and reached to find a pulse. She cried out as frantically pressed against his neck, her fingers desperate to find even the slighted trace of life. In frustration she thumped twice on his chest, jumping back in shock as Mark coughed loudly and drew in a deep wheezing breath

"Way…to…go Yang. "whispered Arizona from behind her. "Quite…the…the …hero" She gave a soft chuckle and drifted back into unconsciousness.

Yang stared at her for several minutes, then stared back down at Mark before calling out in to the dark. "Thank you, Lexie….thank you"


	11. Chapter 11

_Teddy Altman was browsing through a magazine as she picked at her lunch. She looked up though when a familiar voice lamented. "It's official…I'm a grown up!" Teddy smirked as she looked at her friend. The official grown up was currently wearing a white medical coat embroidered with smiling Lions and cheeky monkeys…she appeared to be wearing neon pink clip-on earrings and a snazzy matching necklace, which matched perfectly with her friends trade mark hot pink wheelies! But the final testament to just how grown up this pretty blonde woman, with sparkly eyes and mad dimples, seemed to be the sequined plastic tiara perched a top her wild curls. "You're a grown up?" Teddy chuckled. "Seriously?"_

_Arizona flopped down into the seat next to her, bringing her knee up to rest her chin on as she pouted and mumbled. "I am. We went car shopping at the weekend. I'm a grown up…and it sucks!"_

_With a slight shake of her head Teddy asked. "You bought a car?"_

"_Yes"_

"_And this makes you a grown up?"_

"_Yes"_

_Genuinely puzzled Teddy scrunched her eyes as she said. "But you've had a car the whole time I've know you Arizona. And trust me…grown up are two words I never instantly associate with you!"_

"_Fanks!" Arizona chocked slightly as she shovelled a handful of chips in her mouth and slurped immediately on her root beer. Finally she shook her head and with a little sigh told Teddy" Teddy, I …I made a big commitment….to Callie"_

"_By buying a new car?"_

"_Uh huh" Arizona nodded slowly. "I have fully committed to being with her through her pregnancy…to raising a child together…hell I've even committed to accepting that Mark will always be a part of our lives…and I never thought I would share any part of my life with a man…let alone parenting!" With a little smirk she added "And certainly not without a lot of alcohol!"_

"_I'm confused? "Teddy muttered. "You've committed to all this…by buying…a car?"_

_Arizona chewed a little at her bottom lip before saying quickly "I traded my convertible!"_

"_Say what?!" Teddys eyebrows shot up. "But Arizona…you love that car!"_

"_I know right? But…turns out, you can't get a baby seat in the back…and there is no room for any baby stuff in the trunk!"_

_Teddy shook her head and gave a little laugh. "But, Callie has the Saab, that could fit the car seat…you could have kept your lean mean blue machine!"_

_Arizona took another slurp of her root beer but held up her hand. "No! Ooooh no. Callie? Drive my car? I don't trust her…she turns into a manic speed demon...! We won't always be at work at the same time, one of us will be with the baby and so we both had to have a car that was baby friendly"_

"_Awwww"_

"_Stop! Teddy…I traded in my car! __**My**__ car!"_

"_I know Arizona. But, it will be worth it!"_

_Arizona smiled and her face lit up. "Yeah, it will"_

"_And it's not a grown ups car!" Teddy chuckled. "Certainly not with you behind the wheel!" She chuckled again as she saw Arizonas look of mock hurt. "But it IS a family car!"_

"_A family car?" Arizona whispered, "Yeah…I like that. A family car!" And with another chuckle she shoved the last of her chips in her mouth, and promptly started to unwrap one of the lollipops she always carried in her med jacket…slurping on her root beer before popping it in her mouth and staring dreamily into space _

"Hey…move it lady!" yelled an irate voice from behind her, jolting Teddy out of he daydream. With a quick wave of apology she put her car into gear and turned out of the junction, quickly turning again as she arrived at the visitors car park for Callie and Arizonas apartment block. She saw Owens car and parked hers in the space next to it. He was why she was visiting. She had taken a call some thirty minutes ago from Miranda Bailey saying he was there. "Torres I can handle…just…but both of them, in this state, too much" she had whispered, "just…too much. Especially after that little thing on the news!" So, without even changing out of her scrubs Teddy had quickly signed off her notes, instructed her interns to page her if absolutely necessary…grabbed her keys and jacket…and run. Owen needed her, Callie needed her. She had felt so helpless all day…now, maybe she could do something practical for her missing friends…she could look after their families!

Miranda answered the door immediately and ushered her in. She nodded at the two people sitting on the sofa, staring a blank TV screen. "I feel like an extra from that Walking Dead show" she whispered as she took Teddys jacket.

Teddy just smiled and reached out to rest her hand soothingly on Baileys arm, sighing to herself as she noticed how tired Miranda looked…how…defeated

"Oooh girl, gonna make you a coffee. You're freezing!" Bailey muttered as she turned to walk to the kitchen

"Yeah, it's so cold out there. Bitter!" Instantly she regretted saying it as both Owen and Callie seemed to snap out of their stupor and turned to look at her. Teddy grinned sheepishly then walked over to sit on the armchair next to the sofa. After a few moments of awkward silence she coughed slightly then gave a soft chuckle. I was uh, I was thinking, on the way over here, about the time when Arizona traded her convertible. Remember? When you were carrying Sofia? Man she LOVED that car! She was so sad…and yet, I've never seen anyone so …happy at the same time! SO excited she was going to be a mom…so proud…and so determined to look after her family. Ah she loved you so much Callie…her eyes lit up just at the mention of your name!" When both Owen and Callie just sat in silence Teddy carried on. "Mind you, it was the same with Cristina and you Owen. Most people say they couldn't read Yang…but you only had to see the way she looks when with you…clear as day how she felt then! She tried so hard to be a badass…but inside that girl is pure marshmallow…"

Owen surprised her by giving a soft chuckle. "Yes, yes she is!" He took Callies hand in his and looked at her before saying. "You know, the first time you and I ever really talked was when Cristina were still dancing around each other…trying to decide if it was safe for us to …be…together! The night before I had turned up at her apartment, drunk as a skunk…she told me to take a shower…so I did…fully clothed. But she didn't yell…she…waited…and I ended up telling her stuff I thought I would never share with a living soul. Of course…I then proceeded to get naked and pass out in her bed….and the next morning as I was getting up to get dressed you burst in..talking about casseroles and 911 calls…"

"Oh yeah!" Callie whispered. "The day Lexie broke Marks penis!"

"Yep, that day!" Owen grinned back. "You and I were operating on him, and all of a sudden you start talking to me…telling me all about your love life! Found out so much about you Torres…you both scared me and fascinated me at the same time! But then, you just switched…and you told me…you told me to be patient…with Crisitina. People think she is cold, but that's just a lid…a lid to a jar of emotion…and it was a big jar"

Callie nodded. "She has a special heart" she whispered. "Loyal. Fiercely loyal…and protective"

"And worth fighting for!" Owen finished softly. "So worth fighting for!"

"Just like Arizona" Teddy muttered. "She is fierce, and loyal. The best friend I've ever had…an…awesome friend. I haven't found anyone who doesn't like Arizona Robbins as soon as they meet her!"

"Well I didn't like her! "Bailey chimed in as she carried a tray with four hot mugs of cocoa on it. She glanced up at the three shocked faces. "Well I didn't! First time I met her Dr Kenley had just died! I mean…he and I had been working together for three years trying to save this young boy…Jackson, yeah…Jackson….but then the good Dr Kenley dies the morning of Jacksons urgent surgery. The **next **day this blonde Twinkie, who looks like she should have been in high school biology class…not in the hospital…introduces herself…all smiles and happy voices…urgh!" Bailey smirked a fraction before carrying on. "But worse, then she critics the work Kenley and I had done for Jackson! So no, I did not like her! Not one bit! The final insult…she had them wheelie things on…and she skated away from me…skated! In the hospital!"

Owen smiled and said. "She always made an entrance on those things. The kids loved them…parents to. And besides Bailey…you soon changed your mind!

"Oh hell yeah!" Bailey grinned back. "But first I made her life hell! Paging her for consults at 2.30am, questioning her judgement on everything…blaming her for saying Jackson needed a transplant!"

"Did he get one?" Teddy asked

Miranda nodded. "We were arguing when the call came in…she cudda busted my ass…but she let me yell…relieve the…uhh…tension. But, as soon s that call came…she grabbed Karev and ran… to…the …uh chopper…to get the plane! She cudda sent me to harvest the donor organs…she was the attending, not her job…but she didn't even think about it!" Bailey paused before quietly saying. "Something happened on that flight, Karevs attitude changed towards her…he was like an adoring puppy dog with her…"

"Stayed that way!" Teddy whispered

"I asked what had happened, what she had said…but he just told me she hates flying…and hated looking back!" Bailey shook herself then with a little sigh continued. "The first organs…they died…as we were doing the surgery. I panicked…just kept trying…Robbins let me yell a bit, then came up with some mad scheme to buy him time for another possible donor. She had 20 other critical kids in her care that night…but she fought every minute; every second for Jackson…tried every trick and then some. She …kept trying…me? I …lost my senses, I crossed the line…but she didn't cut me loose…she just …looked after me to! When it was time for Jacksons mother to ...to say goodbye I looked at her… and saw the REAL Arizona…the one whose heart was breaking as much as that mothers…who had pain and despair in her eyes at the thought of a child dying…I saw…her…her soul. I saw…her love for the boy she had cared for…she was trying so hard not to cry…so hard…and then, a miracle happened. A miracle"

"A miracle?" Owen whispered.

"The chief burst in the room…another donor had been found. Well, quick as could be Arizona was fighting for that boys life again…every ounce of energy went into getting him back in the OR…that second operation. Then she sat…and waited…waited to make sure he was ok! She must have been in that hospital for three days straight…an intern could have sat with Jackson and his mom…but no, Arizona was there for him. He wouldn't be alive today without her! He is in school, gets great grades…sends my Christmas Cards and the like …but without Arizona…without her he wouldn't be here…so many children wouldn't be here if…"

"Stop it!" Callie whispered. "Stop it….just…stop…it!"

"Callie?" Owen reached for her hand but she snatched it away, and started to rub her own hand up and down her left leg.

"You're sitting here talking about them as if they're gone! As if they're…du…dead! They're NOT dead…Arizona…is NOT dead. I can feel it…can't you feel Cristina Owen? Can't you tell she is alive" Callie was shaking her head as she spoke, her hand still rubbing her leg, nodding as she saw the acknowledgement in Hunts eyes

"Callie, baby!" Bailey tried to grab her hand, hold it still, but Callie pulled it free, almost grimacing as she moved her leg out of reach to. "Your leg hurt honey?" Bailey asked softly

Callie frowned a fraction. Her leg was tingling, maybe a touch of cramp

"We aren't saying they're dead honey!" Teddy said as she leaned forward in her seat to look directly at Callie. "We're just…we're just…." She stopped as Owens phone began to ring

"Hunt" he said brusquely as he picked up the call. "Richard? What's up? What have you heard?" He glanced up and saw the anxious looks on the women sat with him, felt Callies hand rest on his knee, felt her fingers dig in as she saw the grim look on his face. "Ok, thanks for letting me know!" Owen muttered before hanging up

"Owen?" Callie whispered.

He turned to look straight at her. "Richard has had a call from the search team. The weather is changing…there is a storm on the way."

"Oh…GOD!" Callie gasped before standing and racing into her bedroom. Owen went to stand and follow her, but Bailey put up her hand and shook her head, mouthing "Wait"

Callie stood in the middle of her bedroom and fought to drag air into her lungs. Her eyes glanced around, sobbing as she saw the half empty bottle of wine, the box with the sexy lingerie she had bought for Arizona…the chocolate body paint. With a wild swipe of her arm she knocked them all to the floor, before crumpling in a heap and letting the pain of her breaking heart flood through her. As her sobs subsided she looked up, frowning when she noticed her favourite photograph of her wife was missing…frantically scanning the room until her eyes latched onto a photo of the two of them after they had been water skiing. She crawled across the floor and reached for it, pulling it to her chest as she whispered over and over again. "I'm waiting for you Arizona…I'm waiting. Come home…come home!"

_**[a/n..I will be doing more focus on the survivors in the next couple of chapters…but think in my own warped mind that the people who had to wait would have been just as affected by the accident as those who survived…so will keep trying to mix it up. Hope you are all still enjoying it, and a huge thank you for all the messages] **_

"


	12. Chapter 12

_Meredith chuckled as she watched her daughter toddling around the garden, babbling to herself in the way toddlers do. She was happy. This was her happy place. Sitting here, the sun on her face, watching Zola. Yes, she was happy…this…was…her happy place._

_She giggled as Zola tried to run after a butterfly, tripping over her own two feet the toddler landed on the ground with a soft thump, the startled look on her face making Meredith giggle even more. Meredith went to stand, to pick the toddler up…but found she couldn't move. Odd. Before she had time to think about it she watched as, with a soft squeal of achievement, Zola picked herself up and started to toddle after the butterfly again. Meredith frowned a fraction as she hadn't realised how far Zola had got, she suddenly seemed to be, so far away. "Zola!" she called out and went to stand up, to go after her daughter…but she couldn't stand, couldn't move. She looked up towards her little girl…but struggled to see her, suddenly there were shadows everywhere, it was so dark, she could barely see her little girl. "Zola!" she called again, struggling to move, struggling to stand…"ZOLA!" she screamed, but she couldn't see her anymore….couldn't see anything…it was so cold…so dark. She could hear…crying? Was that crying? Yes….Zola was crying, she needed her mommy! The cry was different…it was filled with fear? No…Meredith shook her head…tried to find her daughter…the crying…it was filled with…pain. "ZOLA!" Meredith screamed again, "Mommies here, I'm coming….oh GOD" . The crying was louder…but it was too dark…so dark…so cold…so dark and cold…this wasn't her garden, this wasn't…her happy place. This was…this was…Images of Lexie with blood on her face, her face pale…her eyes closed…Derek with his hand bloodied, Mark with bruises on his chest…._

With a gasp Meredith sat bolt upright. "Ow!" she gasped and brought her hand tentatively to her forehead. "Ow" she whispered again. She shook her head a fraction, she must have been dreaming…but she could still hear the crying, hear the pain…she scrunched her eyes as she heard soft voices coming from the dark

"No, no…don't t…t…touch me, Oh god it hurts…argh". The first voice, a woman…this was the one who was crying…Meredith knew the voice but couldn't…couldn't place it

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry…but I have to " came a second voice, another woman…talking as if to soothe a child. Meredith knew that voice to…she knew it, it was…it was…dam. She flinched as the first woman screamed then started to sob. "I'm sorry…just breathe through it ….just breathe"

Cristina! Meredith recognised the voice. "Cristina?" she called out. The other voice…that was….Arizona! "Robbins?" she called out again, louder this time. "Cristina?"

"Meredith?" Cristina called back. "You're awake? Oh please…please god be awake!"

"Uh, I'm awake…I think" Meredith told her

"Can you come over here?" Cristina asked her quickly. "I need your help. Can you? Come over here?"

Meredith squinted. It was so dark she wasn't really sure where _over here_ was. She nodded as she shakily got to her feet. "Where are you Cristina?" she called as she shook her head to clear the wave of dizziness that washed over her

"Here Mer…over here!" Cristina called back

Meredith turned to the sound of her voice she could make out a shadow waving at her. She stumbled a few times but was soon by Cristinas side. "What's wrong?" she asked as she flopped to the ground next to her , Her sight was growing accustomed to the dark and she could make out her friends features, see the panic on her face

"The tourniquet" Cristina breathlessly explained. "We have to loosen the tourniquet. I remembered to loosen it at first light, and again a few hours later…but….but I forgot to do it again. And…and it should be done every few hours or the blood supply to the leg…it…it…"

Meredith reached over and placed her hand on Cristinas arm. "Ok" she whispered, "it's ok"

"I forgot Mer!" Cristina gave a sharp, brittle laugh, "how could I forget!"

"You didn't forget, you didn't. We have no idea of time out here…it gets dark so quickly. It may only have been a few hours since you loosened it before…who can tell out here!"

"No, " Cristina whispered, "I forgot" And with that she leaned forward to gently stroke Arizonas cheek. "I'm so sorry!"

"Nooo" Arizona mumbled. "Hurts. Just…leave…me….hurts"

"How do we do this?" Meredith asked

Cristina swallowed quickly as she thought about it. "Oh…then…I…I uh, I'll hold her…you twist the tourniquet free. We leave it loose for ten, fifteen minutes…then ratchet it tight again. Can you do that?"

"How do we count fifteen minutes?" Meredith asked, I don't have a watch…you said earlier yours was broken"

"Mine isn't!" said a voice that seemed to come from above them

"Jerry?" Meredith asked softly.

"Yeah" the pilot replied. "And my watch is working…luminous dial to. So…you guys do what ya gotta do to help Arizona there…and I'll time it for you…be my way of helping!"

"That's great…great Jerry. Thank you" Cristina muttered. "Ok…so….you ready Mer?"

"Oh god!" Arizona whispered. "Please…don't…please"

"I'll be as quick as I can be Arizona…but you know we have to do this. We have to. Ok?" Meredith said as she gently rested her hand on the injured womans shoulder. "Ok?"

"Do…do I ha…ha…have a choice?" Arizona tried to smile as she looked at Meredith before nodding quickly. "Ok…do…do it…just…do it!"

Cristina manoeuvred herself so that her good arm was across Robbins chest, she bent forward and used her weight to hold Robbins in place, then whispered. "Go Mer…now…go!"

Merediths gently grasped at the belt buckle holding the tourniquet in place, wincing to herself as even that slight contact had Arizona gasping in pain. Make it quick, Meredith thought to herself, and quickly undid the clasp, twisting the buckle a fraction to let the belt fall loose.

"GOD….oh GOD…ARGH….AAaaaaah…no…no!" Arizonas back arched in agony and Cristina used her whole body wait to hold her still. "Make…make it stop, oh make it st….stop!"

"Shhh, now….shhh" Cristina tried to soothe her. "It's gonna be fine, it's all gonna be fine. But the blonde woman was screaming and writhing in agony, Cristina knew she couldn't hear her, so instead whispered. "Pass out, please…pass out!"

"I'm guessing you've loosened that thing then?" Jerry called from his seat in the wrecked cockpit

"Yeah Jerry" Meredith called back, "Start checking your watch!"

"Okay" he replied softly

Arizona continued to sob and weakly writhe in Cristinas arms. Cristina kept whispering to her. Reminding her of Sofia, of Callie. "Come on Arizona!" she whispered, "we gotta get you home…do you really want Alex in charge of your department…think of all the kids you've saved there…all the families you've put back together…and all the families you **will **save…but not if Karev is left to his own devices! And what about Sofia? Do you really think Callie will let her watch every Disney film? You gotta get home to help continue that important part of her education! And Callie….do you think Callie can get by without you? Do you? You can do this Arizona…you can!"

"Five minutes!" Jerry intoned

"Is that all!" Meredith gasped, tears forming in her eyes at her friends agony.

"Ca…CALLIE!" Arizona yelled out. "Hel…help me….help…me" She whimpered as again Cristina whispered to her.

Meredith closed her eyes. It was so cold, so dark. As she sat and listened, she willed the minutes to pass quickly, willed her friends pain to ease. Arizona didn't deserve this, none of them did. This shouldn't be happening to them, to any of them…Mark shouldn't be hurt…Arizona shouldn't be hurt…and Lexie….oh Lexie

"TEN minutes!" Jerry called out. "It's been ten minutes…is that long enough? Can you make it so she doesn't hurt anymore?"

"No Jerry" Meredith said softly, "we can't take her pain away…we can just keep trying to keep her alive!"

"Oh" he muttered. "I…I see"

"Cristina?" Meredith reached out to shake her friends shoulder, aware that she hadn't heard Jerry. "Cristina…it's time to re-do the tourniquet"

Cristina nodded and gently stroked Arizonas cheek as she whispered. "Be brave". She reached down and placed her good hand on the belt and pushed down to hold it in place, just as Meredith quickly jerked the belt tight and fastened the buckle back in place

Arizonas scream cut through the dark, her whole body went rigid with pain and hands weakly pushed at Cristina. Meredith gave one final tug to make sure the tourniquet was as tight as it could be, and with one final scream Arizona finally and mercifully gave in and passed out

"Is she, uh…is she ok?" Jerry asked, his voice tinged with concern

Cristina sighed deeply as she sat back down next to Meredith. "Yeah Jerry, she…she just passed out, that's all"

"For the best," he said. "Sounds like she was really hurtin' there! She's really badly hurt huh?"

"Yeah Jerry!" Meredith told him. "Really badly"

"You told me that before," he muttered, "At least I think you did. Getting harder to remember things ya know!"

Meredith gave a small laugh. "Yeah, I know what you mean" She could feel her head pounding and didn't feel like making small talk, so said. "Why don't you try and get some sleep Jerry…they won't be looking for us in the dark…sleep and save your strength"

"Not sure sleeping is good idea…I just keep dreaming of food!" he chuckled, "especially my wifes home made Mac'n'Cheese…with extra crunchy topping!"

"A chilli taco from the deli opposite our house" Cristina chimed in

With a grin Meredith added "A turf and surf from Joes!"

"Turf and surf?" Jerry asked

"You're kidding right?" Meredith chuckled. "A rump steak and.. at Joes, a salmon steak…it can be any fish or any steak…but at Joes, rump and salmon…and the best side sauce of his own secret recipe…heaven!"

"Sounds good!" Jerry chuckled. "Maybe we can all go there one day…after we get back!"

"Yeah…maybe!" Meredith called back quickly. "Maybe!"

"So you think we are getting back?" Jerry asked softly

Meredith suddenly felt dizzy, she tipped her head back and squeezed her eyes shut. Zola! Meredith could see her in the shadows, just make her out…there…in the dark…she was…was chasing butterflies. Meredith smiled, the darkness…was lifting…there…there…she could see Zola

"Meredith?" Jerry called out. "You still awake?"

Cristina leaned closer to her friend in the dark and sighed . "Forget it Jerry, Meredith Grey is back in the land of nod!"

"Oh…" he hesitated before saying. "Dr Yang, I..I heard you talking…before…with Arizona"

"Eavesdropping aye Jerry!" Cristina laughed, resting her head back on the bulkhead and closing her eyes

He chuckled then said. "You were talking about the stars, how there were so many up there !"

"That's right!" she sighed

"Well…I looked up to…and you were both right…so many stars so….beautiful" He took a shaky breath and whispered. "Dr Yang?"

"Cristina, call me Cristina"

"Cristina. I can't see the stars anymore…I can't see them"

Cristinas eyes flew open as she looked up. He was right, the stars had gone out. The sky above her was…black…pitch black. "Jerry?

"I know those clouds" he told her softly. "They're storm clouds"

"There's a storm coming?" Cristina whispered

"Yeah, "Jerry whispered, "there's a storm coming"


	13. Chapter 13

She didn't know what to do…for the first time in as long as she could remember, Cristina Yang did not know what to do! Medical school didn't train you for this, college…university…they didn't hold courses on what to when you crash in the middle of nowhere! They should do, Cristina thought to herself with a small laugh, they should make that a mandatory class….cos if they had, maybe should would know what the hell to do now!

"It may not be the full storm that hits us!" Jerry said hopefully as he studied the sky, "but the wind seems to be picking up and I'm certain the rain will start soon. It's colder to right?"

Cristina nodded. It was colder, and the small blustery gusts of wind packed an icy edge as they whipped through the clearing. "Right" she whispered as she frantically looked around her. The others, they were barely getting by as it was…if the temperatures dropped, if they got wet…if the storm hit…would they make it? She glanced at Meredith, not sleeping again at the side of her…her injuries weren't too bad…the concussion had her confused and drowsy, but…yeah…she'd make it. Derek to, if she could wake him long enough to move him nearer the plane and out of the clearing. Then her eyes rested on Mark…deathly pale, barely breathing…so fragile…he was seldom conscious now, slipping further away from her…he wouldn't make it if she left him in the cold…but could she risk moving him? Moving them, she thought as she looked at Arizona…her friends face still streaked with tears from the agony Cristina had just put her through…to move her now…would hurt her so much, so much. But if she didn't…the cold, the rain…she wouldn't survive! So, she had to move them, but …where? Not like there was a nice cosy hut to hide in!

As if hearing her thoughts Jerry said "Would there be more shelter if you could all move in to the cockpit behind me? I mean, I know it's damaged and all…but it may give a bit of shelter from the rain, a little shelter from the wind?"

"You're right Jerry…that's a great idea…but" Cristina gave a small laugh, "how am I gonna move them by myself? My arm is still busted…and I couldn't lift Derek anyway….we are gonna have to be so careful moving Mark and Arizona…how do I manage Jerry…any ideas? What do I do? What do I do?"

Jerry chewed at his lip a fraction. He had never felt so useless in all his life, worse still…this was all his fault! He had crashed the plane, he had caused all this pain and suffering…and now…when they needed help…his busted back meant all he could do was sit here in this damn seat and offer useless ideas. He groaned in frustration, and looked again at the sky. No doubt about it, rain was coming…if they didn't get some sort of shelter…"Oh…oh! I got it…Cristina…the raft…the raft!"

"The what?"

"In the cabinet …where you found the flare gun… there was a big yellow square yes?"

Cristina thought back then nodded. "Yeah…there was. So?"

Jerry chuckled. "It's a life raft!"

"You may not have noticed Jerry" Cristina muttered, "but we're lost in the middle of a forest, not the sea!"

He chuckled again. "It's a covered raft Cristina, like a floating tent. You all get inside that…it will be warm, it will be dry!"

Cristina opened her eyes wide as she nodded. "It would, it would…but…oh" she gave a small laugh as she added, "I still have to get them inside…not like I can just open it up and we all climb in!"

"Try waking Derek…just try it…even if he is only conscious long enough to get Mark or Arizona in…just try to wake him….just…try!"

"Ok" Cristina whispered as she staggered to her feet. She carefully walked over to where Derek was propped up and sleeping. Gently she shook his shoulder, sighing as he just mumbled but didn't stir. She shook him harder, yelling his name as she shook him. "C'mon Derek…I need you…please…wake up…WAKE UP!" She gasped as his eyes fluttered open and began to focus on her. "Derek, please…I need you…wake up"

"Where's Meredith?" he muttered as he glanced at the empty space next to him

"She's over by the others, she's fine…sleeping…but fine"

"My hand hurts!" he giggled slightly as he said it. "Bummer huh?!"

"Yeah Derek, bummer. But…I need your help, focus…please"

Derek blinked and the smile faded. "Cristina?"

"Yeah Derek"

He swallowed noisily then sat upright and looked straight at her. "What can I do?

She helped him stand and put her good arm around his waist as they walked back to the others. "If you can try and wake Meredith, I will try to get the raft out ok?"

"Ok" Derek replied, and she could see his smile in the dark as he said softly, "You're doing good here Yang…is it wrong to say I'm proud of you?"

"Say it when we get home!" she said quietly before edging her way into the ruined plane and trying to find her way through the dark and to the cupboard holding the raft. She could hear Dereks voice from outside, and almost cried in relief when moments later she could hear Meredith replying. She finally found the cupboard and pulled out the yellow square pack…clumsily carrying back outside and trying to look for a good place to set it up. But there wasn't a clear piece of ground. He raft was inflatable…everywhere around them seemed to be covered in bits of broken jagged metal…she knew there were shards of glass to as she heard them crunching under foot.

Derek sensed her confusion and realised quickly what she was looking for. "It doesn't matter!" he told her,"even if the thing deflates over night, we'll have cover and we'll have warmth. So, it doesn't matter where you set it up…it just matters that we have it!"

Meredith stood up and crossed over to her. "Here" she said as she took hold of the yellow pack, "let me help"

"We don't want to set it up too far away from here!" Cristina muttered, "We don't want to have to move the others too much. We move them as little as possible, ok?"

"Ok" Meredith nodded as she put the pack on the ground just by Marks feet. "So how about here?"

Cristina nodded and whispered. "That's fine" Just then an arctic blast of wind rattled around them causing both Meredith and Cristina to flinch. "C'mon Mer" Cristina said quickly, "we need to get a move on"

Meredith was practically bent over the yellow pack, she sat back on her haunches and told them. "I can't read the instructions! What do I do?"

"Jerry?" Cristina called

"There should be a handle on the outside of the pack…looks like the kinda handle you see on a stunt kite! You find that…pull the small safety tag away…and yank the handle2

Meredith had been listening. In the dark her fingers had found the handle and the small safety tag. She twisted the tag loose and after taking a deep breath, she yanked at the handle. Nothing happened. She pulled again…this time the handle snapped off in her hand. "NO!" she cried. "Oh no!"

"What happened?" Jerry called out

"The handle snapped off Jerry" Cristina told him, her voice flat and emotionless. "It snapped off"

Jerry closed his eyes and racked his brain. "Do you have a knife or something…you can cut the package and the raft will open"

Cristina was about to say no, when all of a sudden Derek moved forward muttering he had a sharp piece of glass…asking if that would work. Cristina shook her head but watched as Derek and Meredith together worked at the raft. With a small yell of triumph they heard the raft suddenly trigger…the yellow packaging fell away and the raft started to inflate. "Thank you!" Cristina breathed. The smile died on her face almost immediately as they heard the loud pop from the raft followed by a hissing noise. "Has it punctured?" she gasped stepping forward. "Jerry, does it sound like its punctured?"

"No" he said softly, "sounds like the gas cylinder was damaged. It hasn't enough power to inflate. It's useless…useless!"

Derek pulled Meredith to her feet and hugged her as she seemed to be shivering uncontrollably. Cristina stood there and glanced around. "No!" she whispered. "No…I…I have an idea!"

"Cristina?" Meredith looked over at her

But Cristina was already planning, already piecing it together. "It can work!" she muttered. "It WILL work!"

"CRISTINA!" Meredith called to her. "The raft won't inflate, it doesn't work…it's no use!"

"Open it up…together…if we open it up!" Cristina was pulling on one corner of the raft. "If we pull it tight…here…attach that over the edge of where the door is busted…pull it tight and hook that corner over the window by Jerry ….then pull it out hook it on the piece of wing here…and hook that corner…uh…uh…here…hook it here by Mark, under this piece of metal…If we, if we move a few pieces over to hold it down…hold the edges in place…it's not perfect..but it's…"

"A shelter!" Derek whispered.

"Yeah," Cristina whispered back" "A shelter . And we don't have to move Mark or Arizona…cos if we hook it up right, it will cover them!"

Derek grinned and started to pull the rest of the raft out flat…Meredith helped him and Cristina with her good hand held the raft steady in the now rising wind. They hooked the first corner on to the damaged fuselage, and Derek used some of the duct tape that Cristina had found earlier to secure the corner…Jerry had pulled the next corner of the raft through his window…it had the last of the chord attached, so he used it to secure the raft to his control panel. Cristina and Meredith held the raft steady as Derek edged it over the corner of the wrecked door...then he and Meredith brought over a few pieces of wreckage to weight it down. They did the same as the stretched the last corner of the raft over the twisted wreckage of seats that Mark had been resting against.

For a few moments they stood and surveyed their makeshift tent. It wasn't ideal…it wouldn't win any prizes…but it was the best they could do! Dereks hand was throbbing…his breathing had become laboured and he was swaying on his feet as Cristina felt the first drops of rain on her face. "Get in!" she yelled at them, just as a violent gust of wind had Derek staggering. She stepped forward and helped Meredith catch him, the two of them gently edged him under the shelter and sat him up next to Mark. Instantly he was asleep, exhaustion and pain pulling him down. Meredith sighed as she sat next to him, she looked at Cristina and smiled…then her eyes to fluttered closed. Cristina gave a small sigh. The wind was already rocking their shelter, she would have to stay alert to make sure it didn't break free. The sound of the rain became thunderous as it hit the metal fuselage and the rubber shelter.

"Cristina?" came a weak voice from behind her.

Cristina turned and pulled herself closer to Arizona. "I'm here she whispered, smiling gently as she saw the way her friend was trying to focus

"Are...are we camping? Cos…cos…I hate camping!" Arizona sighed as she whispered, "I hate it!"

"Yeah" Cristina muttered. "I do to. But this…this isn't so bad!"


	14. Chapter 14

Alex Karev glanced out of the window on his way to refill his coffee cup. Rain? It was raining? He stood still and watched as the water bounced off the glass ceiling, he followed the trail of it as it poured down and flooded the drains, as he watched the dark sky was suddenly split in two by a flash of lightning, almost instantly the rumble of thunder echoed around him…loud enough to be heard inside the hospital, shaking him to his core as his mind flashed on his friends out there. "Crap" he muttered, before turning and heading to get his coffee. He opened the lounge door and found April Kepner already in there, she was sipping her coffee, but her eyes were glued to the rain streaming down the window. She turned to look at him as she heard the door open, he noticed the tears in her eyes and bit down on the inside of his cheek, gritting his teeth together, he wouldn't show her he was scared to…he wouldn't. She gave him a small smile as he reached passed her for the coffee pot. "It…it's raining" she whispered

He looked at the window and nodded. "Yeah"

"They'll be so cold" she sniffled, "that's if…if…if they're still alive"

He slammed his mug down and turned to glare at her. "Don't say that" he hissed, "don't you dare. They're alive…they are…she has to be…THEY have to be…."

"Alex..I…I"

"No Kepner…no. We start giving up on them and they'll call off the search"

"It's only the second night Alex!" April gasped, "they aren't going to stop searching yet. Alex!" she stepped forward and rested her hand on his arm, "nobody is giving up ok? We're all just …scared, tired…and …scared. We all miss them Alex. We're all praying"

He stared at her as he took deep steadying breaths, finally he nodded at her and muttered "Sorry" before reaching for his mug and heading back to Paeds.

"Alex!" April called out to him as he reached the door. "You need to rest, you've been here working more than24 hours straight…nobody has seen you take a break…go home…rest!"

"Have you been home yet?" he asked her softly. April just sighed and shook her head. "Didn't think so" he muttered and turned back to head to his ward

He had finished the coffee by the time he pushed the doors open. It was peaceful on the paeds ward at this hour…the children were sleeping…the parents either home or resting in their own cots next to their child…but Robbins had taught him to never let down his guard, to always be alert. _"Even the smallest change in a tiny human can be life threatening Alex" she had told him, "the smallest drop in pressure, the tiniest amount of bleeding, the slightest delay in getting the drugs they need…they are so, so fragile, we have to watch over them …even whilst their parents sleep, we have to watch over them. We're their guardians…their doctors…their knights in shining lab coats. The children may sleep Alex…but we don't…we don't"_ So, he quickly walked around and glanced at all the monitors of his critical patients, he checked in with the nurses and looked at the notes. He was just putting down the last of the files when he realised that he was no longer alone. He looked up and noticed that a small group of the parents were hovering by the desk. "Can I help you?" he asked quietly

One of them, a Mrs Clarke…her daughter was in with severe asthma…yeah…Clarke…she glanced at the others then stepped forward. "Is it true? She asked softly

Alex looked at her and felt the familiar rise of bile in the back of his throat.

Mrs Clarke stepped nearer. "Only…Siobhan…Siobhan Taylor…she said that you had told her about the plane crash…about the doctors from here, the doctors on board. She said…Arizona was on board, that Arizona is missing" she paused and swallowed as she stepped nearer again "Is it…so is it? True?"

Alex looked at the group of parents who now stood looking back at him, he could tell they were hoping he would say the Taylor woman was wrong…he could tell they wanted him to comfort them, to offer them comfort, the way Arizona comforted them when she saw they were scared. _"The tiny human makers get scared real easy Alex" she had said, "we advocate for the patients…but we care for the family…ok?" _With a sigh he rubbed at the bridge of his nose and stood up, he walked out from the nurse station and rested his hand on Mrs Clarkes shoulder, as he spoke he glanced around at everyone in the small group. "It's true," told them softly, instantly seeing the panic and fear on their faces, "Dr Robbins was on the plane. BUT, they have the best search crews out there, and we have every reason to believe it is all going to be fine…that everyone will be found and will come home to us…everyone"

"When did the plane go missing?" one of the dads asked

"Early yesterday afternoon" Alex replied, noticing that two of the nurses were now standing at the back listening to

"Did they start the search straight away?" another parent asked.

"No" Alex sighed. "It took several hours to realise the plane hadn't reached Boise"

"So when did they start the search?" another parent, another question

Again Alex sighed, he could feel his stomach starting to lurch again. "Not until 6.30 this morning…first light"

Two of the mothers gasped and a father cursed softly. "So, they were out there all night…before anyone started to look for them?"

Alex didn't trust himself to speak so just nodded

"And this…this will be their second night out there?" Mrs Clarkes whispered, "but…it's…it's raining"

One of the other mothers stepped forward and put her hand on Alexs back. "How are you Dr Karev? I know how close you and Dr Robbins are…I've seen the way you watch her…you're…you're very fond of her aren't you?"

He could taste the bile as Arizonas smiling face swam into view. "Yeah" he whispered, "yeah I am. But everyone on that plane are my friends…I care about all of them"

Mrs Clarke came to rest her hand on his other shoulder and whispered. "Why don't you go to the call room Dr Karev…we're all awake…we'll keep an eye on our kids monitors and yell one of the nurse if we need anything…why don't you go and rest…ok?"

Alex looked around the group of parents and realised they were looking at him with concern, compassion. He was the doctor…HE was supposed to be taking care of them…but instead he nodded and whispered a thank you as he made his way to the on call room. He clicked the door closed and made a dash to the small sink. He heaved several times, nothing came up…just bile. He rinsed his face and sat down on the edge of the bed. Glancing around the room he spotted Arizonas pin board…there were photos pinned to it of the children she referred to as her little miracles…children that other hospitals had put a death sentence on…who seemed so hopeless that many doctors would have just told their parents to prepare for the worst…but not Robbins…each case had been a challenge…a new treatment…a new surgery…a new hope…and as the photos proved…a new life, a new beginning. The miracle board. He glanced out of the window and watched as the rain pelted against the glass….with a small sigh he took out a photograph from his own wallet…a photograph taken after he had spent 48 hours working to save a little girls life, a little girl that had been so poorly her parents had called their priest to give last rites…but this photo…it showed the little girl with Alex and Arizona giving a thumbs up on the day that she finally went home…he stared at it before pinning it to the board. "Miracles happen here" he whispered, "miracles can happen"

He sighed as he walked back over to the cot. Lying down he stared out of the window and watched the rain pour down

[xx]

It was the sound of the rain pouring down that woke her, though Callie hadn't been aware she had drifted off. She was still crumpled on the floor of her bedroom, but someone must have been in, because her duvet was gently tucked around her. Her eyes scrunched as she noticed that somebody had also picked up the boxes Callie had knocked to the floor earlier…but she was grateful they hadn't tried to take the picture frame out of her grasp. She smiled sadly as she glanced at the picture again. They had been water skiing...Callie had spent more time in the water but Arizona had shown a natural grace and had impressed their instructors no end. They had spent the whole day laughing and teasing one another, then gone back to their private room with the Jacuzzi bath…and soaked away their aches and pains. Arizona had liked that hotel, it was luxurious and comfortable…warm. Callie glanced at the window and saw the rain…she could hear the wind howling, heard the thunder in the distance…Arizona was out there…she was out there in the cold, in the dark. She pulled her knees up to her chest and rested her head in her arms as she rested them on her raised legs…she tried to steady her breathing, tried not to give in to the waves of panic threatening to pull her apart, tried to clear her mind. Instead she saw Marks laughing face as he teased her, the way he had looked at her when he had said he was happy for her and Arizona…the banter she had overheard between her wife and best friend as they spent time getting to know each other…knowing that they were going to be spending so much time in each others lives_…"Eyes on the face Mark!" Arizona had muttered as they left for the first of their bonding daters…Callie had laughed when she heard that…! _

Lying here on her bedroom floor it still made her smile to remember it…the two were a perfect match for each other in so many ways…same sense of humour, same calm exterior…same woman loving them both…she hadn't expected that the two of them would bond so well though, and had eventually been forced to send Mark home …practically pushing him out of the_ door…_just so she could finally have Arizona all to herself…and it had been worth it, that had been a helluva night! She lifted her head and gazed around there bedroom…she could see Arizonas wheelie skates just outside the cupboard, next to her favourite pair of knee high boots…Callie like them to, for different reasons. She closed her eyes again, willing herself back into the oblivion of sleep…but all she could hear was the rain….the damn rain! With a sigh od frustration she stood and stormed over to the CD player on the dresser…music, anything to blot out the storm. She pressed play…

_**You light the skies, up above me**__**  
**__**A star, so bright, you blind me, yeah**__**  
**__**Don't close your eyes**__**  
**__**Don't fade away, don't fade away**__**  
**__**Oh**__**  
**__**Yeah you and me we can ride on a star**__**  
**__**If you stay with me girl**__**  
**__**We can rule the world**__**  
**__**Yeah you and me we can light up the sky**__**  
**__**If you stay by my side**__**  
**__**We can rule the world**_

_****__**If walls break down, I will comfort you**__**  
**__**If angels cry, oh I'll be there for you**__**  
**__**You've saved my soul**__**  
**__**Don't leave me now, don't leave me now**__**  
**__**Oh**__**  
**__**Yeah you and me we can ride on a star**__**  
**__**If you stay with me girl**__**  
**__**We can rule the world**__**  
**__**Yeah you and me, we can light up the sky**__**  
**__**If you stay by my side**__**  
**__**We can rule the world**__**  
**__**Oh**__**  
**__**All the stars are coming out tonight**__**  
**__**They're lighting up the sky tonight**__**  
**__**For you, for you**__**  
**__**All the stars are coming out tonight**__**  
**__**They're lighting up the sky tonight**_  
_**For you, for you**_

"You have to be kidding me!" she sobbed as she switched the song off. She had forgotten that she had lined it up to play as she seduced Arizona on her return home…the body paint, the lingerie…the slow song to dance to….it seemed a life time ago since she planned it all…a lifetime ago since her life was normal…happy. She looked across to stare at her favourite picture of Arizona…it wasn't there…it wasn't…"No!" she muttered as she walked over to the empty space, "No…no, no no…where is it …where is she…where….where is she?"

She didn't hear the tap on the door, she was already looking under the bed and behind chairs, desperately searching. As Miranda Bailey walked in she stopped and raised an eyebrow before softly clearing her throat and asking "Callie?"

"Got to find her!" Callie was muttering. "Need her…need to see her…have to find her…have to"

"Callie!" Bailey said a little more loudly.

Callie spun round and after a few seconds her eyes focused on Bailey. "I have to find her!" she said weakly

Bailey didn't know what to say, was Callie looking for Arizona here in the apartment…had she snapped? She stepped forward and went to reach out for her friend…but Callie spun away and pointed at an empty space on her bedside cabinet. "She was here!" she told Bailey, pointing more deliberately, "right here…so I can see her face every time I wake up…right here…always…right here. I…I…I have to f…f….find her!"

Bailey gave a small sigh and nodded. She held her arms out to Callie and whispered. "Come with me". Like a lost child Callie moved forward and allowed Miranda to hug her tightly around the waist…the smaller woman then took her and hand and lead her from her own bedroom in to her daughter Sofias nursery. "She was missing her momma!" Bailey whispered as Callie saw the missing photograph, lit by a halo of light …her daughters chubby arm reaching out from her cot as if to hold it.

Callie smiled and stepped forward, her eyes going from her sleeping daughter to the smiling photograph of Arizona. She nodded then turned to walk back out of the nursery. Bailey had barely closed the door behind them before Callies legs gave way and she collapsed to the floor. "They have to find her…" she whispered as Bailey sat on the floor next to her, cradling her. "They have to"

Owen and Teddy had been watching, they saw Callie fall…they heard Bailey whispering to her. Owen closed his eyes and sighed deeply, nodding as he felt Teddy wrap her arms around him in comfort. "They'll find them" he told her with more confidence than he felt. "They will…they have to"

[xx]

"You know…whe…when I'm scared…or…or having trouble sleeping…Ca…Callie sings to me! She sin….sings me to slee…sleep"

Cristina turned to look at Arizona and smiled.

"I'm…I'm not asking you…to sing to me Cris…Cristina" Arizona continued, "I'm…just saying…I'm…I'm…scared"

"Me to" Cristina whispered as she moved a little closer to her friend

"Yeah?"

"Yeah" Cristina reached for the blonde womans hand gripped it tightly. "I'm sorry…about before…hurting you…I didn't want to…"

"I know…I…kn…know!" Arizona tried to laugh but did a small choking cough instead. "I can't believe…you would delib…deliberately hurt me…can't thi…thnk how I could have pissed you off tha…that much!" Arizona gave a weak smile. "Besides...must have…must have been right thi…thing to do…not hurting so much now!"

Cristina narrowed her eyes at her and chuckled. "Liar!"

Arizona gave a small grin back. "Busted!" she whispered

"Your leg? Definitely!" Yang chuckled at her own joke

"Seriously Cris…Cristina…you thin….think that's fun…funny!?"

Cristina looked at Arizona ready to apologise, but in the dim light she suddenly saw the mischief twinkling in her friends eyes. "You are feeling better!" she muttered

"No" Arizona breathed. "I think…I think I'm just…trying not …to be…be scared!"

"If I tried to sing for you, trust me, you would be scared!" Cristina chuckled

"Can…can't be that bad!"

"You really want me to try to sing you to sleep?" Cristina shook her head a fraction as Arizona nodded back. "Well, I uh…I don't know any songs!"

"None?"

Cristina thought for a minute of two, then slowly began to sing…"_**If you're lost you can look, and you will find me….time after time. If you fall, I will catch you , I'll be waiting**_…"

"Cristina?"

"Hmm?"

"Not a good song choice!" Arizona tried to chuckle again, giving a little yelp as pain shot through her, another bout of coughing had Cristina lifting her to bend slightly forward.…The effort to ease her breathing seemed to sap her energy, and with a soft sigh Arizona drifted back to sleep. Cristina lay there a while…listening to the wind and rain outside…she smiled as she realised she was singing softly to herself…Arizona was right, it wasn't the best song to sing…but it made her feel…less scared.

**[a/n..the songs areis Take That, Rule The World…not a favourite of mine, but it somehow just seemed to fit! And Cyndi Lauper..Time After Time] **


	15. Chapter 15

Merediths head was throbbing, she could hear a strange noise…her head was buzzing…no…the strange noise…something was buzzing? No…moaning . Somebody was moaning. She took two quick breaths and forced her eyes open, squinting in the dark she tried to focus. She shook her head as she remembered putting the shelter together…Derek had been awake…that was after…after…the tourniquet. The moaning? "Arizona?" she asked weakly

"Meredith?"

That wasn't Robbins…that was Cristina. "Oh" Meredith groaned as she moved on the hard cold ground. "I could hear moaning, I thought….I thought Arizona was in trouble"

Cristina surprised her by chuckling. "In a way she is…that was me….singing to her!"

Merediths eyebrows shot up. "Wow…I really must have bumped my head! YOU…you were _singing_?"

"Uh huh"

"It didn't sound like that!"

"I know!" Cristina chuckled again. "I did tell her I couldn't sing…but, I tried!"

It was Merediths turn to chuckle. "Why? Hasn't she suffered enough?"

"Mu…music is imp…important to us!" Arizona whispered

"Well hello again sleepy head!" Cristina turned to smile at her as her eyes flickered open

"You're awfully cheerful!" Meredith groaned as she tried to move closer to her friends

Cristina winked at Arizona before saying. "I think it was the singing! I feel better...I really do!"

"Glad you do!" Arizona gave a small smile. "Callie has a song...for…for everything…! We …we do everything to mu…music"

"Everything?" Cristina raised an eyebrow at her and wiggled it. Arizona gave a soft chuckle. "Pervert" she whispered, then grinned and added, "but…yeah!"

Cristina laughed out loud and gently rested her hand on Robbins shoulder. "Want me to sing to you some more?"

This time it was Arizona who raised her eyebrows before she muttered. "Uhm..Ac…actually…it's ok…I...I ah…I'm good!"

"Stop…torturing her…Yang!" came a weak voice

"Mark!" Meredith gasped as she slid over to him.

"I was…trying…to sleep. But there…there was…this buzzing noise…in my head!" he groaned and winced as the effort of talking send shards of agony through him.

"That was Cristina singing!" Meredith told him with a small smile. "She woke me to…I thought Arizona was in pain!"

"I was!" Arizona gave a low chuckle. Her eyes locked on Marks as she whispered. "You look….look like hell Sloan!"

"Gee…thanks!" he grinned weakly at her. "You're not look…looking your usual sex….sexy self either!"

"You think I'm sexy?" she whispered before closing her eyes tightly and taking two quick breaths as a stab of pain ran through her

Marks eyes creased in concern, but he tried to smile as she opened her eyes to look back at him. "Yeah…you're not bad Robbins. Callie…has excellent taste!" he winked at her and tried again to smile. The two stared at each other in silence. Suddenly Mark took a shuddering breath…his eyes locked again on Arizona as he whispered "Look after our girls Robbins!" With a small groan his eyes closed, his body jerked…and Arizona screamed out as she realised what was happening.

"Ooooh…no no no no no no" Cristina muttered as she scrambled over to him. Meredith was already at his side.

"What do we do?" Meredith was whispering, "What do we do?"

"Mer!" Cristina yelled at her. "Help me!" She started to push at Marks chest, "Mer…take over for me…my arm…I can't…MER!"

Meredith jolted out of her stupor and knelt next to Mark, moving Cristina out of the way.

"Help him!" muttered Arizona, her eyes wide…"oh…oh…" She gasped and started to make a small choking sound.

Cristina was blowing air into Mark as she looked over and saw Arizona struggling to breathe. "You have to be kidding me!" she whispered. "Arizona? Arizona!"

Meredith was still pushing at Marks chest, she glanced over her shoulder and then back at Cristina. "Go," she said quickly…"help her…I've got Mark!"

Cristina nodded and scuttled back to Arizonas side. The blonde was now barely breathing, her breaths were shallow and raspy, her skin clammy. Cristina tried to open her mouth and quickly did a search with her fingers…finding nothing she turned her to her side and gently thumped her on her back

"Cristina?" Meredith yelled, "What are you doing?"

"She had a clot" Cristina told her…"during the night, last night…she had a clot. I think…I think she has another…but I have to break it lose…can't see it in her throat this time…clot must be further down. God Meredith…I can't move it…she can't breath"

Meredith was still pushing at Marks chest…she turned and quickly forced two breaths in then went back to pushing at his chest. "If you force air in…"

"It could push the clot further into her lungs" Cristina finished for her

"But if you don't?"

Cristina was close to hysteria. "If we don't…she can't breath, it will choke her." She kept gently tapping Arizonas back. "Come on Arizona….come on!"

Meredith pushed two more breaths into Mark, then went back to pushing his chest. In the dark she could still see the panic in Cristinas eyes. "Keep it together Cristina!" she told her, "just keep it together"

"I'm trying Mer…but I'm loosing her…what do I do…god what do I do?"

Meredith shook her head a fraction. "Hit her harder, really try to dislodge it!"

"I can't Mer…she's bleeding inside, if I hit her harder I could cause the bleed to haemorrhage!" Cristina was nearly sobbing.

"And if you don't" Mer whispered, "she'll die".

Meredith forced in two more breaths for Mark, checking his pulse before going back to pumping at his chest. "C'mon" she muttered…"c'mon" She could hear Cristina saying the same thing to Arizona, she looked up just as Cristina looked at her. "This can't be happening" Cristina cried…"This…can't…be happening!"

[xx]

"This can't be happening" Callie said softly as she took the mug of tea from Miranda. "I keep thinking that it's a nightmare, and any minute I'm going to wake up…and Arizona will be laughing at me for being so stupid…and she'll tell Mark, and the two of them will tease me about my daft dreams."

"I know baby" Miranda said as she sat down after handing out the rest of the drinks to Teddy and Owen

"I feel the same" Owen said quietly. "Keep praying it's all a dream!"

Miranda noticed Callie rubbing at her leg. "You ok honey?"

Callie squinted a fraction. "Yeah…I guess I must have been lying awkwardly…keep getting odd cramps in my leg…weird"

"Could be dehydrated" Teddy said softly. "And when was the last time you ate?"

Callie just looked at her and shook her head.

"I'll make you a sandwich" Miranda went to stand up but Callie put her hand on her arm and just shook her head. "But honey, you gotta keep your strength up!"

Callie smiled weakly at her. "Thanks, I know…but right now I feel sick to my stomach…I just couldn't keep it down…maybe later ok?"

"Ok" Miranda whispered

"What time is it?" Callie asked as she glanced around to try and see the clock on the mantelpiece, her eyes fixing instead on a framed copy of a selfie she and Arizona had taken on one of their first hiking dates.

"A little after 2" Teddy told her

Callie gasped "2am? Really? Ah guys…you shouldn't be here…you have work tomorrow…you need to rest!"

"I go back on duty in five hours " Teddy said with a small smile, "It's not worth going back to my apartment…and I can't sleep anyway…gone way passed it…so if it's ok with you I'd rather stay here then go straight to the hospital. Webber has cancelled all unnecessary or selective surgery… a couple of the locum surgeons heave volunteered to come in and are covering trauma over night for us… I ah…I don't think Webber is expecting either you or Owen in …he's certainly not expecting you to be in OR!"

Callie and Owen looked at each other and nodded. "Maybe he's right" Owen muttered. "Maybe. But…in the OR…it's the only place where I can make sense of things…the only place where life makes any sense right now"

"I know what you mean. "Callie whispered. "In the OR…I have…some control. I have something to focus on, push everything else out of my mind…calm my heart" Bailey reached for her hand as she heard Callie take two deep breaths... "In the OR…I can breathe again"

[xx]

"That's it!" whispered Meredith. "Breath Mark, breath again…come on…come on!" She gave a sob of relief as Mark drew in his second shaky breath, she watched closely as he took a third, a fourth. "Come on" she whispered again sighing in relief as Mark took in a long deep breath, and with a groan his breathing seemed to settle in to a more normal pattern

"We did it!" Cristina was sobbing. "We did it!"

"Yeah," Meredith nodded as she sank exhaustedly to the ground. "We did it. How is she?"

Cristina looked down at the frail woman she was now cradling in her arms. "Resting" she said softly. "She's resting. The clot came out!"

"I heard" Meredith told her, "I heard her take that breath and I wanted to cry!"

Cristina half sobbed and half laughed. "I know….I know. God Mer, it's a so lucky you regained consciousness when you did…you sleep so much…if this had happened and I had been on my own…I couldn't have done this…I couldn't have saved tem on my own"

Meredith nodded." Weird isn't it? It's like…somebody woke me up because they knew I'd be needed."

"Lexie?"

With a smile Meredith whispered. "Maybe. But I now this…they're not meant to die…they're not meant to die here. All we have to do is keep fighting for them…we keep going no matter what…because when we get out of her, when we get home…they'll be fine…they will. We just have to get them home. That's all…we just have to get them home"

Cristina sighed as she gently eased Arizona back into her seat and tucked the quilted jacket tightly around her. "Yeah, we just have to get them home" She allowed her head to rest on Arizonas shoulder before asking. "Do you think they're coming for us soon? Do you think they'll find us?" She opened her eyes a fraction when she Meredith didn't reply. "Mer?" she listened closely, sighing to herself as she realised her friend had succumbed to exhaustion and was already sleeping soundly. She glanced at Mark, then down at Arizona before whispering. "Find us soon…please…find us soon!"


	16. Chapter 16

_Owen was sitting in his office, it was odd…he had no work in front of him, nobody hassling him…he was …still. Just. Sitting. In his office. He looked up as an intern he didn't recognise knocked on the door and walked in. "They've found the plane" he gasped, Dr Webber sent me….to tell you. They've found the plane. They're bringing them here, they're bringing them home"_

_Without knowing how Owen found himself stepping out on the roof of the hospital. He stopped and looked over…seeing Webber, Bailey, Altman…looked like Avery, Kepner and Karev to…they were all stood together, looking up at the sky and the approaching helicopter. He frowned a fraction as he noticed they weren't dressed in their scrubs, shook his head and made his way across the helipad. "What have you heard?" Hunt asked as he went to stand next to them. "Are they hurt? Are they ok…Webber? What have you heard?"_

_But the others seemed lost in their own thoughts. They didn't answer him, they didn't even look at him, they just kept…looking up. But as Owen turned to look at the Chopper he was shocked to realise it had already landed, the engines powering down. He looked expectantly at his friends and colleagues, confused when they didn't all rush forward to unload the casualties on the helicopter. He turned back to look as he saw the double doors opened, frowning again when nobody leaped out, when no shouts for assistance or updates of condition could be heard. Instead he watched as a gurney was wheeled slowly up to the open doorways, and man with a clipboard stepped forward as the first of the crew men stepped out and motioned the gurney forward. Owen gasped as he saw four other crew members carry a stretcher forward. They were silent as the helped place it on the waiting gurney. "God no!" Owen breathed out as he saw the man with the clipboard step forward and read the small tag on the sealed body bag now being strapped in place. "Recovery tag 1." The mans voice was low and sombre" Victim has an initial ID of Dr Lexie Grey. Pronounced dead at the scene" He waited as the crew signed his paperwork then motioned the gurney to leave. Owen could feel his heart start to pound_

"_Webber?" he whispered. But his friends were still all stood there, motionless…emotionless. "What…what's happening?" Hunt gasped as another gurney was wheeled forward. Another stretcher was carried out, another sealed body bag lifted onto a gurney. "Recovery tag 2." Clipboard man intoned. "An initial ID of…Dr Mark Sloan. Pronounced dead at the scene" The gurney moved silently away, to be replaced by another…just as another stretcher was carried forward. This time clipboard man was reading his notes as the body bag was being lifted out. "Recovery tag 3. Initial ID is of a Dr Derek Shepherd. Pronounced dead at the scene"_

"_No" Owen muttered. "No, this…this can't be happening!"_

_Another gurney moved forward as Derek was wheeled away. Another body bag was lifted out and placed on it. "Recovery tag 4. Initial ID is that of Dr Meredith Grey. Pronounced dead at the scene"_

_Owen tried to step nearer but found he couldn't move. His eyes were wide as he watched another gurney come forward. He took in a deep breath as the chopper crew slowly brought forward another stretcher, another body. Clipboard man seemed to look up at Owen before looking back at his notes. "Recovery tag 5. Initial ID is that of…Dr Arizo….."_

"_NOOOoooooooo!" someone was screaming, in all the eerie silence around him the scream was more piercing than anything he had ever heard. He looked over and saw Callie Torres collapsed on the floor, half supported by and half cradled by Dr Miranda Bailey. Torres was screaming, over and over…Bailey…just looked at the chopper, her face….blank"_

"_Callie?" Owen whispered_

_Clipboard man glanced at the screaming woman but merely cleared his throat and continued. "Initial ID is that of Dr Arizona Robbins….pronounced dead at the scene. The gurney was wheeled away, Owen was shocked when Callie didn't move to go with it. But then, his mouth went dry, his world tilted as another gurney was brought forward…."No" he whispered, "oh no…no….NO!"_

_Everything seemed to slow down around him. The crew carried the stretcher forward, it was slowly lifted on to the gurney. And then clipboard man spoke. "Recovery tag 6. Initial ID…Dr Cristina Yang…."_

"_NO!" Owen screamed_

"_Pronounced dead at the scene"_

"_No!" Owen screamed again_

_Suddenly Webber stepped towards him. His face still expressionless as he said. Ok, back to work now, we have a hospital to run" he turned and looked down at where Callie was still kneeling on the floor. "You to Torres!"_

_She looked up at him and with a small nod she stood, and followed the others as they walked back inside._

"_What? Work? Richard? Are you crazy?" Owen was shaking his head_

"_You can't help her anymore Hunt" Webber said as he turned to walk back in, "there's nothing you can do to help her"_

_Owen stood there and watched as everyone walked away, he watched as the chopper took off and flew away. Suddenly he took a deep breath and gasped. "I've got to find her…I've…I've got to find her!"_

_Suddenly he found himself inside the hospital…he didn't know where to start...so frantically he ran to the conference room to ask for help…nobody was there, so he ran to the OR suites...it was empty…the whole hospital was empty…then in the corner of his eye he saw the small group of people pushing the gurney…he raced down the corridor towards it, but they had vanished, he turned and saw them go into the lift….so he raced for the stairs….as he burst out of the doors he ran in to Teddy. "Calm down" she whispered as she reached for him. He started to back away from her as he mumbled "Don't stop me…got to find her….Cristina"_

_Teddy moved closer and whispered. "It's ok Owen…can you hear me…Owen?" She reached out and he felt a small pinch on his arm…his mouth dropped open and he stared at her…he could feel his heart thumping, the world around him seemed to tilt and swirl, he looked back up at Teddy, this time his eyes seemed to focus…he wasn't in the hospital…he wasn't…._

He gasped as he jolted awake, gasping for air as he looked around him trying to remember where he was…what was happening. He felt arms around his shoulder and looked up to see Teddy holing him "It's ok" she whispered as he continued to look at her…"it's ok Owen, I got ya….it's ok…it was just a dream, just a dream"

He took another deep breath and looked around again, seeing Miranda Bailey standing just in front of him, her eyes filled with concern…just behind her stood a pale and shaking Callie Torres. "They're all dead" he whispered to her…"gone"

"No" she whispered back shaking her head sadly, "it was just a dream Owen. Just a dream"

He grinned at her, his head felt odd, he glanced back at Teddy, she was holding something…a needle? His eyes narrowed as he stared at it, his vision started to blur…blindly he reached for Teddys hand and whispered. "I have to find her… she's dead…but I have to be with her…I do…I can't live without her!"He felt her reach for his hand and hold it as his world went dark…blissfully, peacefully…dark.

[xx]

After her earlier melt down Bailey had brought Callie to the sofa, she had sat down, placed a cushion on her own knee and brought Callie to lie down next to her resting her head in her lap as she gently stroked her hair. Callie had wanted to object at first…it was what Arizona did to her, to calm her down…only Arizona could d o it right…but Callie needed that gentleness, that calm…so had closed her eyes and tried to pretend that the gentle administrations were her wifes, that Arizona was sat there with her…not lying somewhere in the cold…in the dark. Callie had scrunched her eyes tighter and moved nearer to Bailey, noticing that the woman brought her other hand up to rub small circles on her back to try and calm her again. And it had been working. Callie had been drifting off to sleep, her mind and body exhausted

It was Teddy whispering Owens name that alerted her that something was wrong. She felt Miranda tense and slowly opened her eyes. She looked at Owen and noticed his face had sheen of perspiration, his body was twitching, and behind his eyelids his eyes were flickering, his breathing was ragged as he started to mutter. "Webber…wha….what's going…on. Arizona? Callie…no, no"

"Bailey" Teddy said softly…can you go to my bag?"

Bailey nodded and as Callie sat up Bailey stood and went to the backpack Teddy had left by the door. Owens movement s were becoming more violent, his shirt was now drenched in sweat…he was groaning as he yelled. "GOT to find her"

Teddy had her fingers on his pulse point as she looked at Miranda. "When I heard Owen was here 'I came prepared. Inside pocket…blue tin box"

Bailey opened the backpack and took out the tin, nodding as she spotted several prepared syringes, she tried not to let Callie see them but she did and looked at Bailey, knowing full well that Teddy had prepared several in case it wasn't just Owen that needed the help! Miranda took out one of the needles then quickly snapped the box closed and put it away before walking across and handing to Altman then taking her place in front of Owen in case her assistance was required.

Callie stood up and started backing away as Owen started screaming. "Where is she…where? Cristina? GOT TO FIND HER…CRISTINA." His breathing was now laboured, so Teddy made the decision to help, and plunged the needle in his arm.

Callie gasped and Teddy looked at her. "Callie" she said softly. "He has PTSD, he hasn't slept since he got the call about the plane, he has barely eaten…I was expecting this ok? It is just his body reacting…he is exhausted…but the PTSD…it won't let him rest, he needs the help ok?"

Callie nodded as she bit at her bottom lip, watching as Owen took several deep shaky breaths and his eyes started to flicker open. He looked wide eyed and confused as he tried to focus, his eyes quickly glancing around the room. Teddy leaned forward and wrapped her arms around his shoulders as she whispered "It's ok Owen…I got ya…it was just a dream…just a bad dream"

Owen took another deep breath as his eyes focused, first on Bailey, then on her…on Callie. As he looked at her he whispered. "They're all dead. Gone!" 

She felt his words stab at her heart, she wanted to scream at him. How could he say that…how dare he? She wanted to yell at him. How could he give up? Instead she found herself shaking her head and whispering back. "No. It was just a dream Owen. Just a dream"

She watched as the drug Teddy had given him finally kicked in, she saw him smiling at her…a sad smile, as if he…pitied her, as if he knew…the truth….and he pitied her for not seeing it. As Teddy held Owens hand and soothed him to sleep Bailey walked over to Callie and rested her hand on her arm as she said "He's just confused Callie, scared and confused"

"I know" Callie said with softly. "But…what if he's right?"


	17. Chapter 17

It had been a little over an hour since Owens outburst, yet still Callie was shaking…Owens words echoing over and over in her head every time she tried to close her eyes. "They're all dead. Gone". Each time she started to close her eyes…those words would wake her, shaking her to her core. Bailey had brought her a blanket, mistaking her shaking for shivering, Callie pulled it tighter around her, and tried again to close her eyes. "They're all dead. Gone" Again her body shook as her heart continued to crumble into a million pieces

Bailey watched as Callie huddled in the corner of her sofa, her face pale, her normally sparkling eyes were wide…but dull, lifeless. She stood and went to sit next to her, reaching over to rest her hand gently on Callies shoulder. "Baby girl," she whispered, "Teddy has other sedatives in her back…why don't you take a couple…you're exhausted…you need to sleep!"

"I don't need sleep" Callie whispered, "I need…Arizona"

"Callie"

"No Miranda. Just…no" Callie pulled in a sharp ragged breath fighting for control. "Don't you see…if I close my eyes, I dream…of her, of Mark. I can see her, she's smiling at me…her secret smile….the one she has just for me….she's smiling …but as I move closer to her, she moves away…she moves further away. I call to her, but...she just keeps moving away. Then, it's as if my dream is lit by such a bright light…and Arizona and Mark, they are standing in the light…it blinds me, I can barely see them…it's pulling them away from me…I reach for her…my fingertips just…just grazing hers…then she slips away from me…further away. That…that's normally when I wake…but that's when it hurts most…because, normally…when I wake from a nightmare…Arizona is the only one who can comfort me…the only one"

"Oh Callie" Bailey whispered as she pulled her friend into a hug and gently rocked her

"Besides" Callie continues, "how can I sleep knowing she is out there…in the dark, in the cold. She hates the cold…she will be hungry, she could be hurt. "Callie gasped as she looked quickly at Bailey. "Oh GOD…what if she is hurt…? What if she is pain…? Oh god, I can't bear to think of her in pain…oh…no…."

"Shh now…." Miranda pulled her closer. "Don't you think like that now…our girl is a tough cookie…I'm sure she is just fine! So what if she has a few bumps and bruises…won't bother her, and it won't be any worse than when she falls of those damn wheelie skatey thingy myjiggy doodah things she wear s at work!"

Callie gave a small chuckle. "Wheelie skates…and Arizona **NEVER** falls of them!"

"You sure? Never?" Bailey asked her eyes narrowed in scepticism

"I'm sure" Callie answered with another soft chuckle

"Well damn…nobody has the right to be that perfect. Should be illegal!" Bailey gave a little laugh herself, grinning as she heard Callie giggle

"Oh trust me…Arizona s so not perfect!"

"No?"

"Hell no!" Callie pulled herself up to a seating position her eyes starting to sparkle a little as she told Bailey, "She leaves her clothes all over the place…even more untidy than me…and she is a menace for leaving wet towels on the floor! She loves red wine but shouldn't drink it…two glasses and she is drunk and then she ends up snoring all night to! Oh, and she talks in her sleep…sings to! She is grumpy if she doesn't get enough sleep and gets hyper if she is over tired….and I daren't let her have too much sugar…she ends up practically bouncing off the walls! Oooh, and she smokes when she is stressed…"

"Wha…wait…Arizona smokes?" Bailey gasped

Callie nodded. "Uh huh…but only when she is stressed…in fact, I think I have only ever seen her smoke once…and that was when my dad was coming to stay for the first time since we moved in together!"

"Wow!" Teddy had joined them on the sofa and was shaking her head. "I never knew she smoked, that's a shock. And as for the sugar…well…she runs doesn't she…so guess it's ok!"

Callie gave a bright smile. "Arizona just has so much energy. She wears me out! She can be exhausting!"

"I bet!" Teddy gave a dirty chuckle

"Perv!" Callie gently slapped her, then gave a wicked grin and wiggled her eyebrows as she whispered, "I give as good as I get in that department…she doesn't wear me out there…we wear each other out though, when we can!"

"I do not wanna know…please…ladies!" Bailey was actually blushing as she said this and both Callie and Teddy glanced at each other and winked.

"Oh yeah…well **I **wanna know…I'm a widow now, so I have to live vicariously! So, Callie…tell me more!" Teddy pretended to look genuinely fascinated

"Oh…well" Callie lowered her voice to a seductive whisper. "Arizona is just sex on legs as far as I'm concerned…can't get enough of her…just can't keep my hands of her…we can't keep our hands off each other..! As soon as we get home from work, we start…we flirt with each other…we dance….then when Sofia is asleep and the night is our own…then, well, oh boy…what nights…my god…I mean …she is just soooooooooo good ya know! I mean the things she knows how to do to a woman….how to do to me….she is so bad….and sooo …uhm…gifted. She looks like a blue eyed angel…but uh, my God…she has literally had me pass out from sheer joy …several times! "

"STOP…stop…stop it" Bailey covered her ears with her hands, "Good God woman, I will never be able to look her in the eye again if you keep going!"

Callie gasped. "Her eyes…yes! I mean…have you seen her eyes? You can drown in them! So blue…full of life and laughter…but sometimes when she looks at me…oh they smoulder. And let's not forget her hands…not only iis she a gifted surgeon….but…oh …wow…her hands are amazing…,.my whole body tingles from just one touch, she is amazing. AH-may-zing!"

"Oh please!" Bailey gave a small gasp of embarresment

Teddy and Callie laughed, but it was short escape…as Callies smile slowly faded away. "She's amazing!" she whispered. Her eyes took on the sad haunted look again, and instantly Bailey reached over and pulled her back into a hug.

Just then a soft knock on the door had Teddy glancing at Bailey before looking at the clock. "3am? Who could it be?"

Bailey shook her head quickly and watched as Altman stood and went to the door. She opened the door as far as the safety chain allowed, before quickly opening the door wide and stepping back,

"Where is she?" whispered a frantic Carlos Torres., "Where is my daughter?"

Callies head snapped up, and as she stood shakily from the sofa her eyes went wide. "Daddy?" she whispered before letting out a loud sob. "Oh…daddy!"

Carlos crossed the room in two swift steps and gathered his daughter in his arms. "Mija…babt girl, it's ok…papa is here. Mi ángel, papá está aquí ... papá está aquí. Todo va a estar bien ahora ... Silencio ahora bebé ... Silencio ahora. Papá está aquí"

"Papa, mi Arizona ... mi amor ... la he perdido, he perdido!" Callie started to sob, her body shuddering as she fought for breath

"No baby, you haven't lost her" Carlos whispered as he rocked his sobbing daughter. "You'll see…she'll come home, they'll find her…I know they will…I know it mija"

"How do you know daddy?" Callie sniffed, her voice fragile, childlike

"How do I know?" he asked as he held her face in his hands and looked at her. "Because Arizona loves you, and will never leave you. And…because I have faith…I have faith"

[xx]

"My Faith has always given me such comfort" April whispered as she and Avery sat together in the on call room drinking coffee. "And I am praying for them…for all of them, but…but somehow, it 's not helping!"

Avery looked at her and smiled softly. "You're just tired."

April shook her head. "No" she muttered softly, "no. I find myself asking how my prayers can help them right now ya know? It's raining out there….there is a storm…It's cold and dark….they need to be found…they need to b ehere, at home…they don't need my prayers!"

Avery reached for her hand and held it tight. "April, right now… they do! Pray they are still alive, pray they are found soon, and pray they find the strength to hold on until help gets there. "

April stifled a sob and instead gave a small nod. "Are…are you coming to the vigil tomorrow night?" she asked

Jackson sighed and closed his eyes. "I wasn't going to" he told her, "but somehow…I know I will"

"We all need to pull together" she smiled softly, "we need to be together"

Jackson just smiled and brought the back of her hand to his mouth and kissed it gently. "You're a good person April. A good person"

[xx]

"I'm a good person" Arizona whispered weakly, "a good…person. Why is this happening…to me. What…what did I do wrong?"

Cristina had almost dozed off, but hearing Arizona whispering her head snapped up, her eyes flew open and in a second she was by her friends side, holding her hand and gently stroking her hair back as she looked closely into her eyes. "Arizona…it's me…Cristina. Can you hear me?"

Arizonas eyes looked directly at her and she swallowed slightly before nodding. "Yeah Yang…I hear ya. Ow…my back….my back…hurts!"

Cristina gave a small smile. "My fault…sorry! You uh…you don't remember?"

Arizona shook her head a fraction and winced a fraction

"You, threw a clot again. I…I had to break it loose…I had to hit you…my only chance!" Cristina told her

Arizonas eyes widened a fraction. "A clot? Oh…God!"

She struggled to take in two deep breaths and Cristina quickly tightened her grip o her hand and looked deeply into her eyes. "It's ok, Arizona, it's ok. It moved, you made it…you are fine, do you hear me?2

"Bu…but it could…hap…happen again!" Arizona was starting to struggle for breath aspanic set in

Cristina leaned forward and placed her hands on Arizona shoulders. "Calm down Robbins…easy now…breath, come on now…slowly…come on…in….out ….again…come on…in….out. That's it…easy now…easy!" She smiled as Arizonas breathing slowed down, her eyes focused on Yang as she steadily drew in a breath and blew it out. "Now…listen to me. Yes, you're a surgeon so no point in me lying to you…yes, you could through another clot…and yes, next time I may not be able to move it…but there is also the chance that the bleeding is slowing down enough that no more clots will form…or break away! For now…to be safe, I'm gonna continue to make you stay sitting up…and gonna keep you awake as much as possible so you can cough the blood away …and I'm gonna keep yu alive and get you back to Calle…do you hear me? Robbins…do you hear me?"

"Yes" Arizona whispered. "But…I'm so tired…so…very…tired!"

Yang pinched her gently

"Ow!" Arizona yelped and glared at her. Then slowly she began to smile. "Well" she muttered, "that worked!"

"It did?"

"Uh huh…but if…if you think…I'm gonna let you..puh…puh…pinch me all night…to keep me a…awake…you gotta another thing…coming!"

Cristina chuckled. "We could sing!"

"No" Arizona said quickly, then gave a weak chuckled, "no singing!"

Yang tried to look upset but instead smirked. "Se…we talk!"

"About?"

Yang thought for a second. "The weather! Everyone talks about the weather!"

"Cold. Wet. Windy. " Arizona gave a small smile. "Con…conversation…over!" She gave another small smile but her eyelids were starting to droop closed.

"Oh no….Robbins…wake up!" Yang shook her gently, "wake up…or do I have to pinch you again?"

"Callie….wouldn't…like that !" she chuckled softly…"you pin….pinching her wife!"

"Callie!" Cristina gasped.

"Wha…what about her?"

Cristina grinned. "Tell me about her….tell me all about her!"

Arizona looked at her, then slowly her eyes lit up a fraction as she smiled and asked. "What…do you wanna know?"


	18. Chapter 18

Cristina could just make out the first tendrils of dawn creeping across the sky. The rain had finally stopped, the wind had died down…their temporary shelter was battered and torn…but it had worked. It had held fast. They had survived the storm! She glanced across at Mark, noting his breathing, whilst shallow, was steady and even…Meredith and Derek had somehow moved closer to each other during the night and were seemingly sleeping peacefully…and for the last hour or so, she had been keeping Arizona chatting…keeping the fragile woman distracted from her pain, keeping her awake so she could cough and keep her airways clear, so she could stay alive. So she had survived the storm, they had all….survived the storm

"Have…have I been talking all night?" Arizona asked weakly

Cristina smiled at her and shook her head. "No…no, not all night"

"Just most of it huh?"

Again Cristina smiled. "Maybe an hour or so…hard to tell out here isn't? it? I can't keep track of time!"

Arizona gave a soft chuckle. "Me…me neither. Just an hour…or so huh? Feels…feels like longer. I'm…so tired"

"Me to" Cristina whispered

Arizona looked at her and gave a small nod. "This…this is rough on you. I'm sorry"

"What for?"

"You don't rest…you…you never seem to…rest!"

Cristina shook her head a fraction. "I can rest when we get home!"

Arizona gave a small sigh. "When we get…home." She closed her eyes and her head bowed forward. Instantly Cristina was gripping her hand tighter, but before she could say anything Arizonas eyes flickered open and she lifted her head to look directly at her friend. "I'm not…not going to ..may…make it Cristina. I'm not…going…home"

"Don't talk like that!" Cristina said quickly as she reached out for Arizonas other hand. "Don't. You're going home Arizona…I promise you…even if it kills **me**!"

With a small chuckle Arizona shook her head. "I…I hurt Cristina. Really hurt. My leg…my leg feels as if a thousand razor blades are slicing through it…if I move it, then it feels…feels as if…as if my leg is on fire! My...my head aches…it...it's getting more pay…painful to breathe…my…ba…back…my back aches so…so much. I..I HURT…Cristina…."

"I know sweetie…"

"And I can't…can't take mu…much more. So tired…so…tired now" Again Arizona gave a soft sigh as tears gently spilled down her bruised face. "I don't…don't know if…if I want to fi…fight anymore"!

Cristina held her gaze and nodded. "I understand Arizona…I do. And I can only imagine the pain you're in. But…but Callie…"

"Will surv…vive without me!"

"What?" Cristina gasped in shock. "Seriously!?"

"She was…fi…fine before she met me." Arizona drew in a ragged breath and added. "She will be fine…when I'm gone. She…she's strong...so…so strong. She…she will be…be ok!" "

"You think so?" Cristina whispered

"She has to be" came the weak reply

Again Cristina stared at the blonde woman. "You think Callie is strong?"

Arizona gave a small nod and went to close her eyes. Opening them as Cristina gave a bitter laugh. "She is!" Arizona whispered, "she is the strongest…person I know"

"Callie? Strong?" Cristinas grip on Arizonas hands tightened as she leaned forward so Arizona could see her more clearly. "Arizona…**you **are her strength. You are her courage, her inspiration. You are her life! That woman was lost before she found you…she lived day to day, lurching from one challenge to the next…never planning her life, never having the confidence to push for the things she dreamed of…never truly happy. Then…then she met you! And suddenly her life has meaning, she has focus. Her career is going from strength to strength, she has a child that completes her and a partner to share that love with…a partner I may add that fully accepts Callies past imperfections…and lives with them!"

"Mark!" Arizona whispered with a small grin

"Amongst others…yes!" Cristina grinned back. "A lot of people would have run from all that baggage…couldn't have coped with Mark always being part of their lives…but not you…you chose to become friends with him, you work with him…and you never forced Callie to choose and lose her best friend. And Callie…she looks at you and sees that kind of strength and learns from it…feels safe because of it…shares it with others by treating them the way you have helped to feel comfortable with…You are her strength…you are…her life. SO…so" Cristina gasped caught by surprise at the sudden threat of tears as she whispered, "So you don't get to let go Arizona. You don't get to give up. You're my friend...I like you…but Callie…I love Callie like a sister…so you …you don't get to give up…you don't get to leave her. I won't let you!" Again Cristina paused and took a shaky breath. "I…won't…let…you"

"Wow!" Arizona breathed. She gave a small smile but shook her head a fraction. "I'm trying Cris…Cristina. I'm…trying."

"I know"

"But…so …so tired" Arizonas eyes were fluttering closed. " Need…need to sleep…doesn't hu…hurt when…when I'm a sleep. Don't…don't want…want to wake up…hurts…hurts…"

Cristina squeezed her eyes tightly closed. She wanted to let Arizona rest…she knew how tired the young woman was…knew every breath was agony…knew how brave she had been to get this far…knew how much braver she would need to be to hang on. It was so much to ask…so much. But…but. "No!" Cristina cried as she roughly shook Arizona awake. "No…I'm sorry…I'm so sorry. But wake up…wake up and fight damn you….fight. You are NOT giving up…Mark is not giving up. Callie needs you…Sofia needs you…so as much as you may hate me…as much as I may hate myself…I'm not letting you go…I'm not letting you give up. Wake up…WAKE UP!"

[xx]

"Wake up Altman" Bailey was shaking her shoulder gently…instantly placing a mug of coffee in Teddys hands as she saw her friend open her eyes. "Wake up…you have to be back at the hospital soon"

"Thanks!" Teddy muttered as she took two big gulps of the strong dark liquid. "I needed that!" she sighed as she let her head drop back on the couch. She glanced around and saw that it was just the two of them and raised a questioning eyebrow at Miranda.

"Owen just woke up…he is groggy…and grumpy…but seems ok" Bailey whispered. "He is in the shower right now. And Callie…her dad managed to persuade her to go and lie down, but she didn't want to be n the bedroom without Arizona…so he went and sat on the bed with her…Sofia woke up about fifteen minutes ago…so I changed her and took her in to join them." Bailey gave a small shake of her head. "You know I swear, that little girl is looking for Arizona…she saw Callie and her eyes lit up…but right away she was looking all around…to the bathroom door, back out to the lounge…she senses something is wrong…she sense Arizona is missing!"

Teddy smiled softly. "Miranda…she is way too young to have a clue what is going on!"

"Children know these things!" Bailey muttered after glaring at her softly. "And I'm telling you…Sofia…she knows!"

"Knows what?" Owen asked as he came back into the lounge, his trousers back on but shirtless…rubbing a towel through his hair as he walked over and sat down on the nearest chair. "Who knows what?"

"Bailey reckons that Sofia knows something is wrong!" Teddy said as she stood up. "Bathroom free?"

"Uh, yeah…I'm done!" Owen told her before sitting back in his chair and letting out a deep sigh as he closed his eyes

"Now I just know you're not planning on going into work today!" Bailey growled

Opening one eye Owen smirked. "Yes Miranda Bailey…I AM planning on going into work…but I promise, I won't be doing any surgeries or consults…but…but I have to be there. Have to keep busy…have to…to…do something…anything ya know"

Bailey reached over and patted his knee. "I get it, I do. But Owen, you're not…you're not in a fit state right now to do anything!"

"I can do paperwork. I can…deal with the press….deal with the board…uh, I can help out in the pit.." Owen tilted his head and added, "I can keep it together and show people that we have to keep going. Richard was right, we have a hospital to run…we can't let our patients down…Cristina and the others, they wouldn't thanks us for that!"

Miranda nodded but pouted a little as she looked at him sideways. "Well, ok. I know you're the chief and the boss an' all…but…you listen to me Owen Hunt…you go into work and you stay in your office…you take calls, you sign papers…you stay by the phone and you keep us all informed…but you do not…I repeat do NOT go near the ER…you do not talk to the press….and let us help youevery step of the way…ok?"

"Miranda…"

"OK?" she fixed him with her best Nazi stare…and Owen smiled meekly and nodded..."Ok" he mouthed . "Good!" Miranda muttered, "now…seeing as how you're all gun ho to get to work…least I can do is fix you some breakfast"

"Uh no Bailey" Owen shook his head. "I'm really not hungry!"

"I am _fixing _you some breakfast…now go get your shirt back on and come your hair…you got a clean shirt at the office?" Owen nodded. "Good…and a razor ?" Again he nodded. "Well ok…if you are going to be strong for everyone you will at least look presentable…now go…scoot…sort out your hair…I'll make you eggs!"

Owen stood and went to walk back into the spare room to get his shirt, but he quickly stopped, turned and bent down to peck Bailey on the cheek, whispering "Thank you" as the woman blushed furiously

Bailey found the eggs and was soon mixing up enough to feed everyone, she had a fresh pot of coffee on and had just hung up from speaking to Ben when Carlos Torres walked into the kitchen. "Morning sir!" she said as he sat down on one of the kitchen stools

"Sir?" he smiled and raised an eyebrow

Bailey just grinned. "Uh…want some eggs? I made enough for everyone!"

"Thank you, si…yes…that is very kind of you." He reached up and caught her hand gently kissing it as he said. "YOU are very kind. My Callie…she tells me how you have been caring for her. I am…in your debt"

Miranda shook her head a fraction. "No sir. I care for Callie…a lot. She is my friend. I…look after my friends" She smiled a fraction and added. "Or at least …I try"

Carlos nodded and still held her hand as he asked softly. "All the people on the plane…I know Callie…uh…knows them…the others…apart from Mark…and Arizona…she knws them all…so…so I guess…they're your friends also?"

She swallowed and gave the briefest of nods. "Yeah…uh…Derek, he is like a brother to me…he…uh...he teases me and makes me laugh. Meredith and Cristina, they were my Interns…I trained them…watched them grow as doctors, and young women…I am …fond of them…I care about them…same as Lexie…she is still my intern, and a special kind of spirit you know. Mark…ah now Sloan…he brightens my day. And Arizona? Well sir, your daughter in law is loved by everyone who knows her…she has this…this magic about her…and when her and Callie are together…it's magnetic…and I am blessed to have them in my life." She paused and briefly rubbed at her eyes. "I uh…I uh can't help…I can't help Meredith or Derek…can't help Cristina or Lexie…Mark…or Arizona…but uh…I can make breakfast…and I uh, I can make coffee and feed Sofia and take her to day care…I can answer the phone and I can keep people at bay. I can help Owen…I can help Teddy…and you and Webber…and Callie. I NEED to help Callie…I have to…I have to!"

Carlos stood and walked towards her, gently wrapping his arm around her shoulder as he asked. "And you Miranda Bailey. Who helps you?"

[xx]

"Help me" Arizona muttered as she looked back at Cristina. "Help me…keep trying…for…for Callie"

"I'll help" Cristina half sobbed. "I'll help"

Arizona nodded. Although she was exhausted, and every breath caused pain, she knew she had to stay awake, she knew it was her best chance…she had to help Cristina to keep her alive. So…Arizona took a deep breath and plastered on a smile as she whispered. "So…you…you think most people wouldn't…wouldn't put up...with Mark huh?"

Cristina grinned. "Noooooooo"

With a raised eyebrow Arizona sighed and gave another small grin. "He…he is a big…kid ya know. Can't…can't stay mad at him! Even when…even when he forgets the …the rules about not barging into the bedroom…he has walked in on us so ..so many times when we…uh…well…ya know!"

Cristinas eyebrows shot up "Say whaaaat? Mark walked in on you and Callie…in bed….doing…naughties…and you STILL talk to him!"

With a chuckle Arizona nodded. "Like…like I say…can't stay mad …at him. Besides….it was…mainly Callie he…he got to see…and he has pretty much…seen it all before!"

Cristina was laughing. "Oh my God… seriously!" I mean…what did Callie say?"

"Nothing!"

"And what did Mark say?"

"Uhm….I think...think he said some…something like.. nice…! Uhm, but Callie…Callie had pulled the duvet over me…to…to protect my uhm modesty!"

"Wow!" Cristina was chuckling. "How come I haven't heard this before?"

Arizona shook her head. "Not…uh, not something…you wanna broadcast!"

Cristinas smile broadened as she asked. "So…what else wouldn't you want broadcasting Robbins…tell me more…tell me…everything!"

"Everything?"

"Yup" Cristina got comfy as she snuggled nearer to Arizona. "Everything!"


	19. Chapter 19

Owen had kept his word to Bailey and had headed straight to his office, and more or less stayed there. Truth be told he had been caught off guard by the looks of sympathy and sadness thrown in his direction as soon as he entered the hospital, he had glanced around him and forced a small smile, trying to convey his gratitude, whilst inside he felt…angry! It was irrational…he knew people were just trying to show they cared, but sympathy? Sadness? Had they all accepted their friends were dead…had they given up on them? Given up on Cristina? As he finally closed his office door and slumped into his seat his mind suddenly flashed back to last night…Teddy had…had sedated him…he remembered that now…but worse than that…oh hell…worse….than that he had said some things to Callie. Said some awful things. He hadn't meant them…he hadn't….he wasn't giving up on his people out there…wasn't giving up on his wife…he didn't believe they were dead. He had to tell Callie…he would ring her…apologise…he would…ah hell….he would…sympathise with her!

He looked up when there was a light tap on the door. He had told his assistant not to let anyone in without announcing them so he was already straightening in his chair ready to yell, when Webber popped his head around the door and smiled weakly. "Brought coffee and a selection of Danish" he said as he walked in, closing the door with his hip as he walked through. "Figured you wouldn't have eaten"

"Bailey made me breakfast" Owen said dully, but automatically reaching for the offered goodies and taking a big bite from one of the sweet pastries.

"Bailey?

"I uhm, I went to Callies last night…to check on her. Bailey was with her…and Teddy. I uh..ended up staying there the night…we all did" he gave a small smile as he saw Webber nodding. "Callies dad got in last night so Bailey is on her way to work soon…she just wanted to pop home and spend some time with her own family first"

"Uh hmmm…so Bailey is doing ok?" Webber asked softly. "Cos you know how that woman cares for people…and the ones on the plane…they are **her** people!"

Owen nodded and whispered. "Yeah…she seems…fine"

Webber chewed his lip a fraction before asking. "And Callie?"

"Uh…ha…yeah Callie" Owen rubbed his hand over his face and sighed. "Callie is doing better than me! Well, I think…I don't know. She is…she's …holding on. Which I guess is all she _can_ do!"

"All any of us can do!" Webber said softly as he placed his hand on Owens shoulder. "Do you need to be here? Would you better at home? Or your moms?"

Owen shook his head quickly. "No…no it's fine. I'm…fine. I promised Bailey I wouldn't treat patients…so I'm gonna catch up on some paperwork…I'm gonna check schedules and sign budget forms…and carry on as if everything is fine…as if nothing is wrong and all …all of this is just a bad dream! But…I will be here when the search team call…I will be here when they are found…I will be here when Cristina…needs me!"

Webber tightened his grip on Owens shoulder. "I understand. I do. We just keep on…carrying on!"

Owen nodded and glanced out of the window. "Storms passed" he muttered

"Yeah. Just before dawn. Search team called me just before you got here…"

"They did?" Owen looked at his own mobile and frowned

"I asked them to give you some peace…but I'm here right now filling you in so you can pass the message on ok?"

"Ok" Owen relaxed and waited for the report

"Storm cleared before dawn so the search team were back out at first light. " Webber leaned back in his chair and took a sip of coffee. "They have two choppers doing some low ground sweeps…the planes are higher altitude but looking for any kind of debris or damage to the landscape that could indicate a crash site. There still hasn't been any signal from the plane… seems the transponder could have been damaged in …in the crash." Webber paused as he rubbed at the back of his neck and looked at Owen, he knew the younger man was listening intently even if he wasn't looking at Richard as he spoke. With a small sigh Richard continued. They have double checked the flight path…nothing…no indication of a crash…"

"So…they think the plane went off course?" Owen asked softly

Webber nodded. "They do. Could be engine failure…could be navigation system. But even a slight deviation could mean that the search area becomes impossible! It could take them…days…weeks…"

"Months?"

"Yeah" Webber sighed, "months…to find them…that's….IF they find them"

Owen closed his eyes and dropped his head back. "They'll find them Richard" he muttered. "I know they will….they'll find them"

Again Webber reached for Hunts shoulder and gripped it as he softly replied. "I know son…I know"

[xx]

Karev had been standing outside Hunts office. He had seen the Chief…Webber that is…walk in a few minutes ago…had tried to peak through the glass…desperate to hear what the men were saying…desperate for news…for anything…anything. He began pacing back and forth…it was wrong…the men in there…they should be telling everyone what they knew…they shouldn't be shut in an office….shouldn't be hiding things…people had a right to know what was happening. They needed to know…HE needed to know. He ran his hand through his hair, the other was jammed on his hip. "_Sometimes, the hardest thing a paediatric surgeon has to learn…is patience" Arizona had once told him as he sat by the side of a critically ill toddler, "we do what we can…we do ALL we can…and then …then we wait. And that…that is one of the hardest things to do…to sit…and wait…and to have…patience"_

"Screw patience Robbins!" Alex muttered as he stepped forward and without knocking barged into the chiefs office

"Karev!" Webber stood up and glared at the dishevelled young man who had just rushed in. "What in Gods name…"

"What's happening" Alex asked breathlessly. "What's going on? Are they still searching? Have they heard anything? What are they DOING out there? Why…why haven't they found her yet….why haven't they found…them?"

Webber took a deep breath and with his voice low he growled "Alex Karev…you do NOT get to just barge in here and…. "

"It's ok…it's ok" Owen stood up and pushed Webber gently back down in to his chair. "You look…exhausted Karev…you been here all night?" Karev looked wild eyed at him but gave a small nod "And the night before right? You been home at all since you came in with Webber?"

Alex swallowed and slowly shook his head. "No…uhm…I uh…Robbins had some critical patients…~I know their cases…easier for me to cover for her until she gets back than to try and bring anyone else up to speed."

"Good man" Owen said gently as he steered Alex to the table and sat him down on the nearest chair. He grabbed the bag with Danish and pushed it into Alex hands…placing his own untouched cup of coffee in front of Karev before sitting down in the chair next to him. "You're right…you have a right to know what's happening. Webber here was just filling me in first…and I…I uh was going to keep my word to keep you all informed…I'm going to call a meeting…uh…in a hour…in the foyer"

"An hour? You…you were going to wait an hour?" Karevs speech was slightly muffled as he had taken two big bited of Danish and a large swig of coffee before he spoke

"Yes!" Hunt glanced at Webber before explaining. "I ..I'm not finding this easy to talk about Karev…I don't want to have to explain things over and over again. If I have the meeting in an hour…then I can speak to people at shift change over…more people there you see. Word will spread quicker"

Karev looked sideways at him. "People?"

Hunt raised an eyebrow. "I'm sorry?"

"You think I'm just people in all this?" Karev leaned forward and lowered his voice dangerously. "I'm NOT just people here Hunt. I'm not. Meredith and Cristina? We started as Interns here…I dated Lexie for Christs sake…Mark and Derek are like rock gods to me…and Arizona…? Well Robbins… Robbins…."

"I know" Owen sighed as he shook his head sadly

"No…no you don't know! I had a shitty childhood…real shitty...I had to fight for everything…every step of the way I have had to fight. Finally I find a home…a place were I belong...I find a family…I find…I find someone who believes in me…encourages me…makes me…believe in myself ..makes me…a better person…because…ah hell….because they are MT person…Arizona Robbins is my person…don't you get it? And Yang and Grey…they're my **family **! So you do not…you do **NOT** get to call me in to the hall with everyone else in this hospital and give me a stupid update bulletin…you don't treat me like _people_! You talk to me…you TELL me…everything you know…when you know it..cos I…I'm family ..and I have a right to know! You…tell me…they….they're my family!"

"Karev!" Webber said softly.

"He's right!" came a soft voice from the door. "Arizona loves this guy like a kid brother…he…he's family to her"

"Callie!" Owen stood up and walked over to her. "What…what are you doing here?"

"Couldn't stay at home" she said with a small smile. "So I uh…thought I could come in and…uhm…catch up on some paperwork ya know…sign off some notes…check on the surgeries I did yesterday"

"Keep busy" Webber said softly as he to walked over to Callie. He placed his hand in the small of her back and gently kissed her cheek before guiding her to sit at the table next to Karev.

As soon as she was seated Callie reached over to Alex and took his hand in hers. "You look like hell Karev!" she gave him a small grin

"Right back at ya Torres!" he grinned sheepishly back at her

They looked at each other for several seconds before Callie cleared her throat and asked quickly. "So guys…gonna fill me in?"

Before Owen had a chance to speak his assistant buzzed through. "Hunt!" Owen barked into the intercom

"Dr Hunt. I have a Bethany Anderson on the line…she uh…she I asking to speak to Dr Webber…or Dr Torres"

"Anderson" Owen muttered as he shook his head. "Is she a reporter..I am not speaking to reporters…Dr Torres is NOT speaking to reporters…"

"No…no wait.." Callie cut in as Hunt was about to instruct his assistant to deal with the call. "I know her…Richard...the Andersons...remember…they gave that $25 million grant…cos of their son…Arizona is their friend…they stayed in touch…she's their friend!"

Webber nodded and Owen asked for the call to be put through. "Dr Webber?" came the voice over the speaker.

"I'm here Mrs Anderson" Richard said softly

"And…and so am I" Callie muttered

"Callie? Oh God Callie. I..I wasn't sure if you would be in the hospital today! I..I was going to call you at home but I didn't know...I didn't want to intrude"

Callie smiled before answering. "You're Arizonas friend…it wouldn't have been an intrusion. And...I'm at the hospital because…because I'm going crazy at home!"

Bethany gave a small laugh. "I can understand that." There was a slight pause before Bethany spoke again. "We were in Europe. Just got home last night…hadn't seen the news. It was…it was a bit of a shock when we did…"

"I'm sorry" Callie whispered

"Oh...Oh God no Callie, that's not your fault…don't be sorry! But…but by the time we DID find out it was too late to call you…and I didn't want to just ring the hospital as I'm sure the switchboard is inundated with calls right now…"

"We are taking a lot of calls…the doctors on the plane treated a lot of people" Webber said quietly, "made a lot of friends…everyone wants news!"

"Exactly" Bethany agreed. "But…bit my husband and I aren't just ringing for news…we want to help…any way we can…we want to help. So…just tell us…what can we do?"

"Pray!" Callie whispered softly

But Bethany had heard her. "Been doing that since we found out" she said gently, "and we'll keep doing that until they're found!"

"There is nothing you can do Mrs Anderson" Hunt told her as he watched Callie close her eyes and take several deep breaths. "We uh…we are all just waiting for news right now"

"News?"

"From the search parties. They have a few planes and a couple of choppers up looking for them…we just.." Owen took a shaky breath before finishing, "we just have to sit and wait…and hope the search finds them soon. But there is such a huge area to cover…we may have to be patient"

Again there was a pause, then the sound of a quick conversation before Bethany spoke to them again. "The search party…would it help if they had…more eyes in the sky?"

"Excuse me?" Owen asked

Bethany gave a soft laugh. "I may be able to help after all Dr Hunt…if you don't mind being our contact point…"

"I uh…I'm sorry I don't…"Hunt stuttered

"One of the companied we own…is a helicopter charter firm. We have choppers and we have pilots…we have a way to bolster the search party…cover more ground…a way to help…if…uhm…that would help?"

"Oh GOD!" Callie nearly sobbed, "Oh God yes that would help…oh that would help so much…so much!"

Webber and Hunt were staring at each other..Karev was shaking his head and smiling. "I'll be your contact point Mrs Anderson…I'll …I'll be…uhm…" Hunt stuttered again

"Thank you Dr Hunt…and call me Bethany…"

"Call me Owen" Hunt sat back down in his chair and took a deep breath.

"Ok…Owen…I'll ring the charters manager…get the details of the choppers and pilots we can spare then get back to you so you can pass the information on to the search team ok? And Callie"

"Yeah?" Callie whispered

"We're going to find her ok?" Bethany gave a small laugh. "We are going to find her for you…I promise. You hear me?"

"I hear you"

"Ok…then…that's ok"

Webber immediately stood and left the room to go and fetch the contact details for the search team…Hunt left to organise his update announcement and to make a call to the board members updating them as well. Callie and Alex sat in silence…her eyes closed, him watching her intently. Suddenly he reached for her hand and dragged her to her feet. "Come with me"

"What? No Karev…I…I don't wanna go anywhere!" she struggled to pull her hand free but he wasn't letting go…pulling her to the elevator, ignoring her as she muttered several oaths under her breath. "You're a jerk Karev!" she glared at him as he pushed a button, his hand still clasped over her wrist.

"Yeah?" he smirked…"well, if Robbins is family…guess that makes you family to…so…you're my responsibility…and I want you to see something…ok?"

"Jerkface!"

"Ill take that as an ok" he muttered to himself, smirking slightly as Callie added severa Spanish pjrease to the mix…from her tone he didn't think they were terms of endearment.

The lift doors slid open and Callie found herself on the Paediatric ward. "No!" she balked…trying to back into the lift…pulling again to be free of Karevs grip. "No Alex…I can't be here…I can't!"

"You need to see this" Karev whispered as he pulled her tightly to him…locking his other arm around her waist. "You need to know that nobody is giving up…you need to know how special your wife is to so many people…and you have to believe in magic…and fairy dust…and that…miracles happen… miracles happen!"

"That…that's what Arizona says all the time" Callie whispered as she cautiously followed him through the double doors.

"I know!" Karev whispered as he gently pushed her in front of him.

"Dr Torres!" One of the nurse at the nurse station spotted her and instantly walked out from behind her desk to hug Callie tightly…another of the nurse had heard her and came rushing out of the supply room to also hug Callie…calling to another nurse as she passed…"Dr Torres is here!"

Several of the parents visiting their children looked up and saw the commotion, cautiously they walked into the reception area and looked at Alex.. "Uhm…Dr Torres…is the wife of Dr Robbins!" he explained. "She…wanted to come and see all of Arizonas kids…cos she knows how special they are to her and that when they find her…the first thing Arizona is likely to ask is how are all her munchkins…so…uh…Callie…Dr Torres…came to check…so she could tell her personally…once…Dr Robbins comes home!"

"You married to Dr A?" a young boy asked as he wheeled himself out of his room…his parents walking behind him…"I mean…your pretty an'all…but Dr Z…if I was 10 years older I would ask her to marry me…she said I could!"

His dad laughed as headded. "She also said you could ask… bit you would still be 10 years to young!"

"Uh..how old are you?" Callie asked with a small smile.

"I'm 9!"

"9 huh? Wow!" Callie grinned. "Well I think that Arizona…uhm…Dr Z…would have been very flattered that you wanted to marry her…nut I'll let you in to a secret…your dad is right…even if you were 10 years older…you would be too young..my wife is just a little bit older than that!"

The boy chewed his lip a fraction before asking, "Older than 19 huh? You sure?"

Callie nodded, then laughed as the boy muttered. "For an old dame she is still hot!"

His mother blushed then playfully swatted her son on the head before stepping forward and taking Callies hand. "My son was born with half a heart Dr Torres…half a heart…impossible to believe when you know him…he has so much love! We were told that…if he lived…if he survived…that he wouldn't make his fifth birthday…his heart wouldn't be strong enough! Then Dr Robbins came into our lives. And here we are…with a nine year old son who not only was able to be put on the transplant list…bit who HAD that transplant three weeks ago…he…he will be going home soon…we have our boy…because if your wife. She…she worked miracles…and she will always be our Angel…we're praying for her…and for you"

"Thank you" Callie smiled, her heart swelling with pride as she looked at the cheeky young boy who was now giggling with a young girl in leg brace. Another of the parents came over to speak to her...and another…and another…Callie had always known her wife as a gifted surgeon…knew she was a dedicated doctor…but these parents…these children…they didn't just see that…they saw her as their friend… their strength…their…hope. As she looked around the ward…saw the children smiling…saw the parents holding their children she heard Arizona whisper. "Magic happens here…fairy dust in the IVs…miracles happen here." She glanced at Karev and smiled

"Miracles happen" He whispered

"Yeah" she whispered back as she looked around her again. "Yeah they do…all the time"


	20. Chapter 20

"Mark!" Meredith gasped as she jolted awake

"It's ok" she heard Cristina say softly, "he's ok…you saved him Mer…it's ok!"

Meredith shook her head and stared blankly at her friend, letting her words slowly sink in. "Saved him?" she repeated softly, a small frown on her face. "Saved…him?" She slowly looked around her, saw Derek lying on the ground next to her and felt a moment of panic before her own nightmare came flooding back. "Mark" she whispered…her voice shaking as she remembered the seemingly endless rounds of CPR she had laboured through...on her own…because…because Cristina…"Oh!" Meredith gasped as she quickly swung her head back to look at were Cristina was sitting. "Arizona?" she asked softly as she saw the gentle way Yang was cradling the young blonde woman.

Cristina glanced down at the woman she was holding and gave a small smile. "I tried" she said falteringly…"I'm sorry"

"Oh God!" Meredith gasped again. "God no!" she started to scramble towards were Yang and Robbins were sitting, her eyes locked on Arizona. "God no…no…no…."

"I tried…to keep her awake" Cristinas voice was flat, emotionless, "thought it was for the best. But she…she was so tired…in so much pain...I couldn't…I couldn't"

Merediths hands pressed against the side of Arizonas neck frantically searching for any sign of life she gave a small cry of relief as she felt the weak thready pulse beneath her fingertips, tears flowed down her face as she whispered. "Thank you…oh…thank you"

"You…saved Mark" Cristina told her flatly, "and I…I saved Arizona."

"When you said you tried….when I saw her lying in your arms...I thought…I thought…oh…god!" Meredith sat back on her heels and looked skywards, allowing the tears to fall freely. "I thought…." She mumbled

Cristina shook her head a fraction, then with a small "oh" she looked at Meredith and whispered. "I'm sorry…I scared you…I didn't…I didn't…I uh…I tried to keep her awake, tried to keep her talking …so she could cough…clear her lungs…I'm scared she'll clot again…scared that if she sleeps…she'll never wake up. She wants to give up Mer…she hurts so bad ..she wants to give up. When she is awake...I can keep her fighting…remind her Callie and Sofia need her…but I failed...I let her down…I...I couldn't keep her awake Mer…I couldn't...I'm sorry…so sorry"

Meredith used the back of her hands to wipe her tears away and sniffed loudly. "Maybe…maybe it's for the best" she said resolutely

Cristinas head shot up and she glared at Meredith, her grip tightened around Arizonas shoulders and she pulled the woman closer to her. "Are you _**crazy**_? What are you saying? For the best! No! No…we are not going to let her go…she can't die Meredith…she can't..I won't let her…!"

Meredith reached out and grabbed at Yangs good arm. "Calm down…Cristina…calm down. No, I don't mean for a minute we are letting her go…how could you think that. Nobody else dies…nobody! Not Jerry, not Derek, not me, not you…not Mark and not Arizona…nobody else dies. Clear?"

Yang nodded and relaxed her hold on her friend before asking. Then…for the best?"

Meredith took a deep breath and looked sadly at Arizona. "We have to loosen her tourniquet again. You know we have to"

Yang nodded and switched to clinical mode. "If we don't loosen the tourniquet then not only is the supply to her leg compromised, but her circulation is affected…if she already has internal injuries this could aggravate or complicate those injuries…leading to further internal bleeding …further possible complications can include infection, sepsis…septic shock…, aneurysms…clotting…uhm…death"

Merdith recognised Yangs defence system so automatically asked. "And the consequences if we remove the tourniquet, and don't replace it?"

Cristina looked straight at her, her face blank, her voice calm. "She will bleed out…and die"

"So" Meredith said slowly. "We loosen it…and reapply it. Now…whilst she is sleeping"

Cristina gently stroked the hair from Arizonas forehead and whispered. "I'm sorry". Then with a small nod at Meredith, she bent forward and quickly released the buckle holding the tourniquet in place.

Almost instantly Arizonas body arched up, her eyes flew open and her shrill scream pierced the woodland. "I'm sorry" Cristina muttered, "I'm sorry…I'm so sorry" , she rocked Arizona in her arms as Arizona continued to scream and sob as both Meredith and Cristina looked on, the eyes scalding with tears at the agony they were forcing their friend to endure"

[xx]

"I don't think I can endure one more look of sympathy or slap on the back!" Avery sighed as he sank down in to the nearest chair.

April looked up at him and gave a small smile. People mean well Jackson, they just want you to know they care!"

He looked at her and nodded. "I know…it's just…I'm trying so hard to just get through the day…keep my head down and do my job, the way Mark would want me to…the way I know those guys would if I was the one stuck on the plane and they were here…ya know?"

"Yeah…I know" Aprils whispered. She chewed at her lip a little before asking, "Do you think that people would be as upset if it WAS us…out there…missing?"

"Huh?"

She walked over and sat on the arm of his chair before repeating. "If it was us…on the plane…do you think the hospital would be under the same big black cloud it is now?"

Jackson stared at her, he swallowed quickly and forced a grin as he said. "Sure! Sure it would…I mean…we're just as popular as Grey and Yang right? Right?" He nodded in response to his own question before adding. "So sure…they'd miss us….of course they would!"

April looked at him and raised her eyebrows a fraction…"I…I guess…but only if Shepherd, Sloan and Robbins were with us to huh?"

He gave a small chuckle and reached for her hand. "Guess so" He decided to change the subject by asking, "Did you hear about Karev? He burst in to the board room this morning…all brimstone and fire…demanding to be told what was happening…yelling that he was being left out…seems he was but …uhm…put out!"

April chuckled, and then sighed softly. "Neh…he's scared. He loved those guys. I mean…he uh…he feels bad cos Robbins got on the plane instead of him so he is all _kinds _of crazy with guilt over that…but mainly…he loves those guys…so he's scared … ya know…I mean…it's scary…to loose friends…we already know that after that…gun…gun man…but this…this is crazy! Six of our friends head off to help a family…and instead they…they vanish…disappear…lost…and uh…oh….it's…scary ya know…and uh…I…"

Instinctively Jackson reached up and wrapped his arms around Aprils shoulders and pulled her on to his lap. "They'll find them" he whispered soothingly, "there's no need to be afraid…you'll see…they'll find them"

April sniffed lightly then buried her head against his neck, not trusting herself to say another word, feeling the comfort of his arms wrapping more tightly around her.

[xx]

Carlos Torres stepped back from hugging his daughter. He had not been happy with her decision to come into the hospital today…but one thing he knew about his daughter was her stubborn streak was not to be argued with! Instead he had asked if he could keep Sofia with him rather than have Callie take her to day care…that way she had more time to herself and could leave the hospital whenever she needed or wanted to. But now, I was well passed lunch time, and she had not yet come home…so, in the way of Mohammed coming to the mountain…he had packed a small lunch…well…stopped at the Deli two doors down from Callies apartment…and walked over to the hospital, carrying Sofia close to his chest. He had glanced over and seen the lines of news crews…spotted the lies of security holding people at bay…and realised he had no mean of ID to prove he needed to be in the hospital! He hadn't wanted to alert Callie he was coming in…so instead had walked over to the nearest checkpoint and asked for Dr Bailey to verify his admission. She had willingly done so, and informed him that his stubborn mule of a daughter was in Arizonas office…doing paperwork!

"Do you not have an office of your own?" he had asked as he finally crept in…trying to hide his dismay at finding Callie sitting and staring silently at the two picture frames on Arizona desk.

She had smiled softly and shook her head. "No…I'm not officially Head of Ortho…not yet!" she grinned weakly, "but I'm working on it. Arizona lets me use her office to do my notes…she is always so busy she rarely gets a chance to spend too long in here so I rarely get disturbed…besides…it's nice when we get to work together side by side…even if it's only sharing a desk! "

"Hm." Carlos had nodded briefly and put Sofia down on the soft play rug he had spotted in the corner of the office. He had smiled as instantly his granddaughter started to giggle and play with the soft bricks from nearby, then he had turned back to Callie and held his arms open. "So…do I get a hug? Or is that not allowed in the office aye? "

Callie had grinned. "In this office? A hug is compulsory!" she had stood and allowed her father to pull her in to a bear hug, rocking her gently from side to side as he gently kissed the side of her head . Now as she took a deep breath he allowed her to step back, he smiled at her as she glanced at him shyly before turning to look at her daughter playing. "Arizona loves bringing Sofia down to spend lunch time with us in here whenever she can…many is the time when I have brought our lunch up here and the three of us have sat on that blanket and played with the bricks or with Mr Tiggles"

Carlos raised an eyebrow and repeated. "Mt Tiggles?"

Callie grinned and went over to a small toy box behind the desk…she rummaged for a few seconds, then with a soft chuckle brought her hand back into view…attached to it was a hand puppet…a dog with a medical coat complete with stethoscope! She moved her hand and made the puppets mouth move…Carlos gasped slightly as the puppet made several squeaky noises…then he chuckled when he heard his granddaughters laughter echoed around the office. He watched as hid daughter walked over to crouch next to her daughter…using the puppet to gently tickle Sofias tummy…making squeaky noises that matched the toy as if she was in conversation with it. His granddaughter was mesmerised…her eyes so like Callies…were wide and filled with laughter…then suddenly…that perfect little face seemed to frown…she stared at her mother…then glanced around…looking at the desk….around her mother to the door…back to the puppet and then back to the desk…her eyes were scanning…searching.

Callie sat back and lifted the little girl on to her knee. "I know what she is looking for dad…who she is looking for. Can you…uh…can you pass me that picture…the one on the right?"

"Sure…sure mija" Carlos walked to the desk and picked up one of the frames Callie had been staring at. It showed a smiling Sofia, sat between Callie and Arizona. He couldn't help it…he stared at if himself for several seconds…his eyes taking in how happy this little family looked…how full of love. He couldn't help it…his heart broke and he could feel his bottom lip start to quiver. Before his composure broke completely he gave a small cough and quickly handed the picture to Callie…watching as she held it up in front of her daughter. Callie had been right…instantly Sofias chubby little hands were resting on the image of Arizona…her little face breaking into a huge smile as Callie whispered. "Where's mommy baby girl. Where is she?"

Sofia chuckled and slapped at the picture again, her happy little squeal just making Carlos heart ache even more. He gave another small cough and quickly wiped at his eyes as he said. "I uh…brought us lunch. Figured if you were so set on staying here that I should at least make sure you are looking after yourself…so….uhm…" he grabbed the brown bag and walked over…sitting down on the soft rug next to his daughter and granddaughter…"how about you let me take over as Mr Tiggles…whilst you eat your sandwich…ok?"

"Dad…thanks but I'm…"

"Not going to argue with your father!" He took a sandwich out of the bag, and unwrapped one half of if…then passed it over to her sternly yelling her. "So…eat!"

Callie looked at him and grinned a fraction, took the sandwich and dutifully took a small bite, trying hard not to let her father see the effort it took to force it down without choking.

Carlos watched Callie intently…he knew the food was being forced down…he didn't care…she had to keep her strength up, as her father it was his duty to care for her…keep her strong…keep her…safe. #He waited until she had forced down the first half of the sandwich before speaking again. "So..I uh…spoke to your mother this morning…"

Callie just looked at him, her eyes narrowed as she took a small bite of the second half of sandwich

Carlos took a small breath and carried on. "She was catching the early flight from Miami…she should be here around 2pm!"

"I don't want her here papa!" Callie said softly

"Callie!"

She shook her head and repeated. "I don't want her here!"

"She's your mother Calliope. She knows you're hurting…she wants…she wants to be here for you…to help you…comfort you"

"Comfort me!" Callies voice was barely a whisper. "Comfort. Me?" Callie shook her head. "She couldn't even be civil to Arizona when she came to stay…didn't take the time to talk to her…to get to know her! She…couldn't make the effort to get to know the woman I love, the woman I choose to spend the rest of my life with…the woman I was raising my own daughter with…she couldn't even stay to share the happiest day of my life with me…and now…now my world is literally falling apart around me…she wants to…offer…comfort? No papa…no. I don't want that woman anywhere near me!"

"Woman?! Calliope show respect…she is your mother…you may be hurting right now…but show respect!"

"The same respect she showed Arizona?" Callie hissed back, "the same respect she showed my bastard child…the respect she showed me…her own daughter? No daddy…she said she could not stand to think her daughter would go to hell…I can not stand to see her gloat now I'm there!"

Carlos sighed and reached for his daughters hand. "She loves you"

Callie snatched her hand back. "And I love Arizona. She made me choose daddy…she lost"

Seeing that now was not the time to argue Carlos nodded. "Ok…ok, then I will take her to a hotel when she arrives. I will tell her to get a taxi from the airport and meet me at a hotel…but I cannot stop her coming…she needs to be near you Calliope…you're her daughter…you are in pain…a mother needs to comfort her daughter…she needs to be here.."

Callie looked at him and went to speak…suddenly her eyes went wide. "Airport! Oh no…daddy…what time is it?"

"Ah…a little after one, why?"

Callie stood and picked Sofia up into her arms. "Arizonas parents are flying in…their flight arrives at 3pm…I have to get to the airport…I have to meet them!"

Carlos thought of the lines of news crews out side the hospital…he thought of the stress his daughter was under and decided the airport was the last place she should be! "I will go mija…I will go for your mother…we will wait at the airport together…and we will care for the Robbins until we can bring them to you…you…you stay here with you daughter…and Mr Tiggles!"

Callie nodded and watched as her father stood and put on his jacket. She chewed at her lip and glanced at Arizonas picture. In her mind she heard Arizona say. "_Your mother just needs some time Callie…she needs time to adjust…accept…she is a proud woman…where do you think you get it from? You may be the one who has to make the first step…you may be the one who has to allow her back in…be patient Callie…and be kind" _Callie looked at Sofia and tried to imagine how she would feel if her daughter was in the pain that Callie was in now…"Uh…daddy!" she said softly, he turned to look at her and waited until she finally whispered, "there is a vigil…tonight…here at the hospital…in the chapel…I know…uh…I know that Arizonas parents intend to be here…if you and uh…if you and mama would like to join us…then…then…."

Carlos bent forward and gently kissed his daughters cheek. "Thank you Calliope…thank you"


	21. Chapter 21

Screaming. He could hear screaming. Derek struggled to focus….struggled to open his eyes. His hand hurt…his head was spinning…but…the screaming…"Meredith!" he called out….he started to push himself to sit up…his head pounding….he groaned as every nerve in his body screamed in protest…screamed….screaming. "MEREDITH!" he called out again as he jolted up right, his eyes finally blinking open. His vision blurred and he felt the world spin…he gulped in air, gasping as his chest felt like it would explode. "Meredith!" he whispered again.

"Derek…that you…uh…Dr Shepherd…you awake?"

Derek looked around, then as his mind cleared looked up and muttered. "I'm awake Jerry…how ya doin'?"

"Better than Robbins!" came the quiet reply

Derek turned back and focused on his wife, smiling as he saw her looking back at him. She was sitting behind Arizona, supporting the woman who was weakly writhing and moaning…her face deathly pale.

"At least the screaming has stopped" Jerry said. "Tears me apart every time…just...tears me a part ya know!" When Derek didn't answer Jerry added, "Guess you don't…you're a doctor….guess you're used to it huh?"

"No" Derek whispered. "You never get used to it…and never when it's a friend…never"

"Sorry" Jerry muttered. "Didn't mean to upset you!"

Derek sighed. "You didn't. It's just…you're right…we're doctors….all of us…" he glanced at his best friend lying still and grey…and swallowed back the tears he could feel forming, "we're doctors….yet…yet none of us can do a damn thing! I can't take away Arizonas pain…I can't operate to help Mark breath…"he glanced at his shattered hand and whispered, "I….can't operate…."

"Derek?"

"We're doctors Jerry" Derek spoke up again, "yet right now…we're…nothing…useless….broken!"

"Don't speak like that!" Jerry said quickly. "Don't! I know I said I hate to hear Arizona screaming…but your wife and Dr Yang…they are fighting to keep her alive, if they weren't doctors they wouldn't know what to do…and last night…last night I sat here and listened as one of them did that CP whatsit on your friend Sloan…whilst the other had to fight for Arizona…she had a…a…a clot yeah…a clot…she couldn't breath…the two of 'em..Mark and Arizona…they were dying…really dying…but cos you're all doctors…cos you know what to do…they're still with us….both of them…hanging on…so you're not nothing…you're not…useless….we're all still here….we're all still fighting…even if it is…painful to hear!"

Derek nodded, and then watched Cristina and Meredith gently settle Arizona back into a comfortable position. He was shocked when the normally harsh Cristina Yang gently stroked Arizonas cheek and whispered soothingly to her until the blonde womans muted sobs subsided and her ragged breathing eased as she drift in to a restful sleep. He turned to look at Mark, and then slowly edged his way over until he was sitting next to his best friend.

"Can you hear me Sloan?" he whispered. When his friend didn't reply Derek sighed softly and started to tell him. "I'm sorry…about Lexie…I'm sorry I ever stood in your way and I'm sorry I was too blind and dumb to see how you really felt about her. I…I kinda thought you and Torres were a good hook up…called that wrong to didn't I…? Wow yeah…in sooooooo many ways…not least because I can't imagine Callie with _anyone _other than Arizona…they're a perfect fit…like me and Mer…and…and like you…and Lexie. So…I'm sorry. You….you're a good guy…you deserved to be happy…and she, she would have been the one to make you happy…she was…your one….she was…the one you had waited for." Derek shifted closer still and lowered his voice again so only Sloan could hear him. "Mark… I don't want to lose you….you're…you're my brother ya know! But…I understand if you wanna be with Lexie…I mean…if it was me…" he glanced up a Meredith before continuing, "if it was me…I couldn't go on without Meredith…And…and I know you're hurt…I know that…so I get it…if you wanna give up…I do. But…it isn't just Lexie who loves you Sloan…you have a daughter…you have Sofia…Arizona is fighting to stay with her….fighting so hard….she's fighting to get back to Callie to…and you know how important you are to Torres….and Mark…when we get home.…uhm…Arizona is in bad shape…I think…I think it's gonna take a while for her to come back from this….so…Callie is gonna need you more than ever. She's gonna need her best friend… she's gonna need you Mark. So… I get it ok…and I understand…but please….please….I have never begged for anything in my life…but I'm begging now….hold on. Stay with us….please…don't let go"

[xx]

"Ok, that's it…now don't let go!" The physiotherapist was just finishing off the session as Teddy hovered outside the room. This was the check up she had been dreading all day…but apart from the surgery on an emergency admission, all other surgeries had been cancelled or postponed…and she had visited every other post op patient on her ward. So now…she had to be brave and face this one out…she had to. She finished the last of her sixth cup of coffee and smiled as the physio left the room. "He is fine sitting up on his own" he told her as he scrolled through his ipad.."making excellent progress in fact. He should be ok for my department to sign him for discharge by the end of the week!"

"Oh…that's good…he is uh…planning on heading to Belize!" Teddy said with a small smile

"Yeah," the physio replied. "He told me. He uh….he also told me he is best friend with Dr Robbins….Dr Altman…he doesn't know!"

Teddy looked at him before giving a brief nod. "We…we kept it from him until we knew he was strong enough to hear it. I'm…I'm going to tell him now….can't hide it anymore…too many people are too upset…whole hospital has been rocked…I …I don't want him to hear it as idle gossip…so I'm…uhm…going to tell him. Now"

The young man reached out and gently rested his hand on her shoulder. "Do you want me to stay? He and I have become …friends…he is a nice dude…can totally see why he and Ariz…ah…Dr Robbins are besties!"

"Thanks…but…it's fine" Altman said as she moved towards the door, "he and I have become friends to…and I think…I think he may just need some peace to let it all …set in…if it ever does!"

"Dr Altman" the young physio chewed his lip a fraction before asking. "Have they heard? I mean…have they heard…anything…anything at all?" He sighed and then took a deep breath as he watched Teddy slowly shake her head. "And uhm…Callie…Dr Torres….how's she holding up. She's our Ortho Goddess…we in physiotherapy work with her a lot…she treats us as equals and we…care about her…we all want to …tell her how we feel…but …don't know…how!"

Teddy smiled as she looked at him. "I'll tell her…she 's not up to dealing with too many people right now…but I will tell her …I promise!"

"And…she's ok? I mean…she's uh…."

This time it was Teddy who rested her hand on a shoulder to give comfort. "Callie is…holding on…something we all have to do…ok?

After a few seconds he nodded, looked at her and grinned gently before heading off to his next patient. "Good luck" he called softly as he left the reception of the ward.

The young man in the bed looked up expectantly as she walked in, but instantly his smile faltered and his eyes betrayed his disappointment. "Hey Altman!" he said brightly, trying to cover his sadness"

"Hey Nick….physio tells me you're doing really well…he reckons you should be out of here by the end of the week…so I guess…if you check out ok with me now…you'll be on the beach in Belize this time next week!"

"Music to my ears" he grinned weakly. "No offence to you and the endlessly impossible line of beautiful doctors that have been fighting for me…but…well, not a fan of hospitals…as you can probably tell from the fact I left it too late to get treated!" He wiggled his eyebrows to try to make a joke of things, but Teddy was only able to give a small smile back. He took a deep breath and glanced at the door behind her. "So uh… you checkin' me out solo today? Normally you have…ah…Yang in tow…and I was sure …that Callie and I were getting on fine…and uh…well…" he paused and let his head drop as he whispered, "I haven't seen Phoenix for a couple of days…kinda think I have upset her"

"Nick" Teddy whispered, but mustn't have heard as he continued. "She is tough…and stronger than people realise, and so smart to you know…especially if they don't see passed the goofy smile and mega dimples….people may not notice just how smart my girl is. And her heart…well…hey…it's as big as Arizona…as big as Texas…hell the whole of the States!" he chuckled then added, "so I don't get why she has abandoned me again…why she is ignoring me? Oh…unless…I'm reminding her too much of Tim… I'm reminding her of all the pain…and despite her saying she would be here for me…she can't…she can't…it's ….too much for her. After Tim…I saw what that did to her…after Tim, losing me…it's gonna be too much…I...shouldn't have come here…I should have gone to another hospital…she shouldn't see me like this…she shouldn't have to see me like this"

Teddy blinked quickly, then turned to pull the chair nearer to the bed before sitting down and taking his hand in hers. "Arizona is not ignoring you Nick…"

"No?" he cut in. "Sure feels that way! And even Callie hasn't been by…I mean...I thought we were bonding ya know…for Arizona….we were getting to know each other…I was looking forward to telling her all about some of my friends antics when we were kids…pretty sure Arizona wouldn't have shared, and as I'm not…not gonna be around to share these stories with Sofia so I HAVE to tell Callie…every kid has to hear embarrassing stories about their parents right?"

"Uhm…"

"So I thought I could tell Callie…then she could tell Sofia for me…that way ...I still…still get to be part of Arizonas life…she won't…she won't forget me"

"Nick…"

"But…even Torres is avoiding me! She dropped in to say that Robbins had been called to some backwater place to work her medical voodoo…but she said she would only be gone a day…a day Altman…been longer than that! She must be back…so why…why hasn't she been …to see me? What did I do wrong?" He closed his eyes and drew in a breath before whispering. "I'm scared…I need my friend…I need Arizona…please…please can you find her…ask her…ask her to some see me…please?"

Teddy closed her own eyes as she felt tears prick at them. She swallowed then nodded to herself before quietly saying. "Oh Nick…believe me…I wish I could find her…with all my heart I wish I could find her and bring her here to you…but…but I can't….I can't"

For the first time Nick really looked at Teddy Altman, and saw how tired and pale she looked, the dark circles around her eyes. He waited as she seemed to struggle to speak…as he waited he glanced up and saw two of the nurse looking in at them...they looked…so sad…so…sympathetic. "Teddy?" Nick could feel an edge of panic creeping in…something was wrong…something was very wrong. Arizona….something was wrong with Arizona. "Teddy!" he gasped. "Where is she? Tell me? What's happened…God dammit…tell me!"

Teddy looked straight at him and flatly said. "The plane carrying our team of surgeons to Boise Idaho…never arrived. It was officially declared missing 12 hours after leaving Seattle. That was nearly 48 hours ago. There is a search and rescue mission on-going…but…but so far…there have been no sightings, no indication of…of a…crash site"

"Crash site?" Nick whispered his eyes wide. "Crash site" he repeated softly. "Arizona went to Boise…that's what Torres old me…the twins…she went to help…she went to help…she can't be…NO! She was on that plane? You're telling me she was on that plane?"

Teddy didn't trust herself to speak so sadly nodded and quickly wiped away at the tear escaping her eye.

"She's missing" Nick whimpered slightly as he dropped further back on to his bed. "My girl…my girl…could be…could be dead?"

Teddy gasped in an attempt to fight for control. "They have…every reason to…hope …that that they have survived…they just…have …to find them!"

"My GOD" Nick was muttering, his eyes closed, his grip on Teddys hand tightening. "Oh…my GOD..my god…Arizona…oh Arizona!" He took a shuddering breath then quietly asked. "How…how's Callie?"

"A mess" Teddy replied with a bitter smile, "a big mess. She uh…she's trying to hold on…she even came in to work today…just to keep busy…trying to push it all away…but…I've never seen her like his before…her heart is breaking…she is …breaking…and oh hell I don't know what will happen to her if they don't find them…or if they DO find them and Mark and Arizona are…are… "

"Don't say it" Nick muttered as he pulled her hand closer to his side. "Please don't say it. I refuse to believe that she can be gone…I WON'T believe it. Not Arizona. No…not my girl. If there is a chance…even the slimmest of chances of surviving, my girl will find it…she will. She wouldn't wait six years before dealing with things…she is a fighter…head on that's her…good man in a storm…she won't give up! Besides…I happen to know how much she loves her daughter…and how much she loves Callie…she won't leave them…she will do everything she can to survive…she won't leave them…she won't"

"Nick…"

"Do you think…do you think you could ask Callie to drop in and see me?" he asked softly, "I really would like to speak to her…if…if she can. I…I could use a friend right now…and maybe…maybe she could to huh?"

Teddy smiled and nodded. "I'll ask her…when I see her. Promise" She held his hand for a few minutes more, the two of them sat there lost in their own thoughts…it was only when Teddys pager went off that she finally let go of his hand and stood up. Impulsively she kissed his cheek and whispered. "I'll speak to Callie…promise. Rest now ok?"

He smiled and nodded, watching as she walked out of his room before turning his head into the pillow and letting the tears he had been holding back flow freely down his face


	22. Chapter 22

Derek sighed as he sat down in the seat next to Jerry. His hand throbbed, he felt tired, exhausted. All he wanted was to sit in the cool grass, and sleep. But Jerry needed help…and Meredith and Yang were busy tending to Mark and Arizona…so wearily Derek had climbed up into the wreckage of the cockpit to tend to the stricken pilot. He reached for the half bottle of water and held it to the mans lips allowing him to take two big gulps before sadly pulling it away. "Sorry Jerry, we don't know how long we are going to be here…we don't have much left"

"It's ok, I understand" Jerry said with a small smile. "Besides, the less I drink the less I…uh…sorry…" With a small wave he indicated the wet patch on his trousers. "I uh…can't feel it…except with my hand….but I…I can smell it…smell myself…I'm sorry…it mustn't be nice for you to come up here to help me"

With a soft chuckle Derek rested his good hand on the mans shoulder. "Don't worry about it…none of us exactly smell like roses! And…from a doctors point of view it's a good sign!"

"Peeing my pants is a good sign? Man, what medical school did you go to?"

Again Derek chuckled. "It means that your kidneys are still functioning…though…well…not brilliantly…we've been here two days…that's not a lot of output!"

"It's enough form where I'm sitting!" Jerry said with a small smile

"Do you have any pain Jerry?" Derek asked softly as he checked the tape on the makeshift headboard and the cuts and bruises on his face and arms.

"No" Jerry sighed, "no pain…nothing at all. Guess I'm lucky huh?"

Derek looked at him as he sat back down but didn't say anything.

"I can't feel anything" Jerry repeated softly, "and that's not going to ever change is it? This…this is gonna be my life now…isn't it?"

"I think it is Jerry, I'm so sorry"

Jerry swallowed loudly and whispered. "Nobodys fault but mine…I'm the pilot…I…I did this…I killed your friend…I'm the reason your friend Mark is fighting for life…I'm the cause of Arizonas agony…it's only fair I pay a price…I deserve this…I **did** this…it's **my** fault!"

Again Derek leaned forward and rested his hand back on Jerrys shoulder. "No, it was an accident. You didn't do anything wrong! You said…you said you think the engine went…that is NOT your fault. If you hadn't been such a great pilot then NONE of us would be alive…you gave us a chance Jerry…we have a chance to get home…you saved us…it was an accident, but you…saved us"

Jerry tried to smile but a tear was rolling down his face. "I'll try to remember that…when I hear you fighting for Mark…when Arizona is crying for Callie…and when another night closes us in and takes us a day further from being found…I'll TRY to remember I saved us…but right now…" he gave a small bitter laugh, "right now the only good news I've heard in two days is that Yang isn't barefoot anymore...and that because of me some wild animals have been having quite a feast!" Derek looked puzzled and Jerry remembered that the man had spent many hours drifting in and out of consciousness. "Ask Yang what I mean" Jerry whispered, "but don't ask her in front of your wife!"

Derek started to feel dizzy, Jerry sensed the change and said. "Hey…I'm kinda tired…why don't you head back out and see if your wife is ok? Maybe you can help reset Arizonas splint huh? Then maybe when they have to do that tourniquet thing it won't hurt as much!"

Derek stood and swayed slightly. "I wish I could take her pain away" he muttered as he went to leave, "I wish I could take all our pain away. I wish….I wish this had never happened"

Jerry smiled and whispered. "Me to Dr Shepherd…me to" But Derek hadn't heard him, he was already staggering outside, just making it to the small clearing before sinking to his knees, the world around him seemed to spin, he gasped and called "Meredith!", before falling face down in the dirt

Meredith heard Derek call her name. She had just finished checking Marks makeshift chest drain and was now carefully helping Yang pull back some of the dressings they had placed on Arizonas leg, it was better to do this now as the woman had finally fallen back into a deep sleep after her earlier struggle with the tourniquet. She looked over at were Derek had fallen and was about to go over to check when she heard Cristinas sharp intake of breath. It made Meredith turn and look down at Arizonas leg. The broken ragged bone protruded through the flesh, ugly and raw…the bone itself appeared to be not just broken but shattered…the skin not just torn but shredded and destroyed…muscle and sinew openly on display. But it wasn't just the seriousness of the wound that had Cristina reeling…it was the small white wriggling creatures that had suddenly appeared on the edge. "Maggots!" Cristina sobbed…"Oh God…Meredith…it's infected…we didn't stop the infection…maggots Meredith!"

Merediths eyes were wide with the horror of what she was seeing…her medical training had prepared for the occasional sight like this…but had prepared her to treat it in a pristine ER, to kill the infection instantly with IVs and drugs…but here…here, in the middle of the feakin' woods! "No…" she whispered, "What do we do Cristina? What….what do we do?"

[xx]

"What do we do Ben?" Miranda whispered as her fiancé of less then 48 hours came and wrapped his arms around her.

He had been looking for her as he knew her surgery had ended a little over an hour ago…he had found her gazing out of the window staring down at the crowds of news vans and newshounds. He noticed a crowd of well wishers had also started to gather, many of them placing flowers at a small makeshift shrine…then respectfully moving to stand in a small area with the others who were congregating. "Looks like word has got out that there is a vigil here tonight" he whispered back as he rested his head on hers and gently rocked her

"What do we do?" Miranda repeated. "This place…this hospital…can it survive losing more of its people. What will happen to Hunt? ….to Torres?" She turned so she could bury her head into his strong shoulder. "To me?"

"Miranda…"

"These are my friends ….my…my family" she sighed. "I promised…I promised I wouldn't care anymore…but it's too late...I care Ben…I care so damn much. " She drew in a shaky breath and whispered. "What do I do …if I've lost them? How…how do I come back from that? I barely survived…when that gunman came here….how…how will I survive if more of my family are dead Ben! How…how do I survive?"

"You lean on me Miranda Bailey" he whispered back, "You lean on me and let ME take care of you. You're not alone in this Miranda…I love you…you and Tucker…you are my family and I got your back ok? Whatever happens…we go through it together…together do you hear me?"

She nodded and sniffed as she felt his arms tighten around her. "Not alone" she repeated softly. She allowed herself to be held for several minutes before she felt herself under control again. As she stood she reached up and gently stroked his cheek. "Thank you…I love you…but…but I have to go"

"Go?" he looked puzzled.

"I could stay in you arms until this whole nightmare is over" she told him with the most gently of smiles, "you give me strength. But right now…someone else needs me to be strong…someone else needs my strength…they need to know they are not alone"

"Torres?" he whispered.

She nodded and added softly. "Hunt to…and…and Webber. The chief…he needs to know he is not alone…he is trying to keep everyone together…he needs to know…he is not…alone"

"Webber?" Ben shook his head softly and said, "Miranda you can't look after every body!"

Miranda gave a small smile then looked up at him as she told him. "The night that George O'malley…died…I was lost…gone! I went and sat outside and wished the world would just …fall away! Then…this damn Dr Robbins comes out and sits next to me…she starts asking me about a case she is working on…has her all tied up in knots cos she can't figure out why this teenager has so much pain…and I…I yelled at her…cos she was asking me to work when my world was over…O'Malley was dead…I hadn'r protected one…ne of my own. She looked at me so kindly, them eyes of hers saying how sorry she was…but underneath she is a badass…so she said she was sorry about George and it was sad…but she had a kid who was alive, who needed out help right there and then…and damn if she didn't get me to spend the next hour trouble shooting with he." Miranda gave a soft chuckle and shook her head a fraction. "If she hadn't ….picked me up, got me working….pulled me back from the edge …I don't know what would have happened to me…but she got me back inside, got me talking to everyone else…got me to realise I wasn't alone in grieving for him…I wasn't alone…and it gave me strength."

"You strong Miranda" Ben told her as he pulled her back into his arms

Miranda shook her head. No…I'm not! When the gunman came in…and …and…well…I ran…I ran away , and after spending time with my folks I didn't know if I could ever come back. But again…Torres and Robbins…they kept sending me text messages…nothing about the hospital at first…just telling me they had got back together…about a weekend away they had spent together…they got me to laugh with them when they emailed me then rang me…until…I realised I missed them, I missed all of them…so I came back to Seattle…back to work…and my first days back? They made sure they came to see me every day…even if just to grab a coffee with me…so I…I was never alone …I took their friendship and it gave me strength …to carry on"

"I'm here Miranda" Ben said fervently as he took her face in his hands and kissed her cheek. "I got your back…I'm here"

She turned her face a fraction and kissed the palm of his hand. "I know…and I thank God for that. But don't you see…I AM strong because of you…I'm not running away and hiding…but…but Hunt and Torres…those people on the plane…**they **are the people who they turn to, the loved ones who give THEM strength to go on every day…so right now….they …they need me to look after them…to be their family until …well, until the ones they love and need come home…."

"And Webber? Why does he need you?" Ben asked softly

"Oh Ben" Miranda smiled at him. "No parent should be alone when their child is sick or hurt…and Richard Webber? Right now he has **six** of his children out there…oh sure he is keeping this hospital running because he has to…because he is the Chief at heart…but that heart…that barrel of a heart …is breaking…it's breaking. So…you're right…no…I can't take care of everyone…no…but I **can** be there for Hunt and Torres as their friend…and be there for Webber…to keep him strong…so **he** can be there for everyone else!"

Ben chuckled as his arms pulled more tightly around her. "Have I mentioned that I love you" he muttered as he kissed the top of her head.

"Not in the last hour or so…. But that's ok….cos…I love you to, so I forgive you." She smiled as she pulled out of his embrace then slightly straightened her lab coat, and fluffed up her hair. "I'd better go see where I can be of use…and Ben…see you at the Vigil?"

"Of course" he nodded emphatically, "of course…go…be awesome Miranda Bailey"

"Always!" she grinned back

He watched her as she turned to walk away…then gasped as all of a sudden she rocked back on her heels and her heelie skates kicked in to gently glide her to the elevator. She stopped and turned…saw him watching her with his jaw on the floor…and with a slight shrug of her shoulders gave another small grin as the doors closed…but not before she heard the unmistakable sound of Bens laughter


	23. Chapter 23

Richard Webber walked into Owens office and found the man staring out of his window. Slightly clearing his throat to let Hunt know he was there Richard walked towards him, and gave a slow smile as the younger man turned to look at him. "The light has nearly gone again" Hunt said as Webber came to stand next to him and also looked out of the window. "They'll soon be winding the search down again for the day, this will be their third night out there Richard"

Webber brought his hand up to rest on his shoulder and sighed deeply." I know son, I know. The Andersons have sent us three choppers today, they're hoping to free up a couple more for tomorrow…and keep them free for the next few days"

"Days" Owen muttered, "weeks…! Dammit Richard….We lost a whole day before starting the search…**I **lost a whole day. Their plane left Seattle at midnight…should have been at Boise by 6am…by **8am** Dr Sheehan was ringing me….and WHEN did I check my messages Richard? When? 9.30pm…that's when! If I had answered Sheehans calls…if I had spoken to Boise when they rang me we would have alerted the authorities sooner…could have got the search started THAT day! But no…nooo, I was too busy being Mr Big Shot, running around this hospital trying to keep myself busy so I wouldn't miss….my wife….so instead it was 9.30….over 12 hours after the plane should have been there that I finally did something …over 12 hours Richard…those hours could have been the difference between life and death for them….if we had gotten the search started sooner…maybe there would have been something for them to see….smoke or dust…or …something….anything…that would have helped….find them"

Richard had been watching Owen closely as the man spoke. He needed to get this off his chest, but Webber was not about to let him shoulder all this guilt. "You're the Chief, Hunt…you were out there running this hospital and making sure this hospital was doing what it should do…saving lives! You're not a desk jockey who sits by waiting for the phone to ring…you don't baby sit your staff every step of the way…you can't have known this would happen. Nobody could. But…as soon as you got the calls…you did the best you could….you got the authorities on board immediately, you made sure they were officially declared missing and you have been pushing the search effort every step of the way. Nobody could do more Hunt…"

"**12 hours lost Webber**!" Hunt snapped as he turned to face the older man. "Officially this is only the end of my teams second day…the start of their third night…but it's their third day out there…no food, no supplies…they could be injured….God every hour, every minute counts in finding them….and because of me we LOST twelve hours. What….what could that cost our people out there. How do I explain that to their families? To Callie?"

"Come here…sit down" Richard said as he pulled Hunt over to sit at his desk, Webber pulled a chair over and sat next to him, he kept his hand on Owens shoulder as he spoke. " Nobody blames you Owen. This…this is just an accident. And our people, they're tough…they're gonna survive…12 hours is nothing…nothing. You just have to believe that they are going to be found…hold on to that…keep…keep believing, and hold it together….cos when we find them, when we bring them home… well that's when you can fall apart, that's when you can get angry and yell….but UNTIL then, you have to be the Chief…the people in this hospital are looking to you…you keep it together and _they _keep it together…show them you are calm, show them you believe all is well…keep your people from panicking…keep this hospital….functioning…that's all you can do…all **we** can do…until our people come home….until we can care for them and show them how scared we were and how happy we are to have them back. Then we can lose control, then we can get angry and lay blame and point fingers….then we can ask questions and second guess everything…when we get them home, we can break into all the pieces we need to…but until then…until then…"

"We keep it together, and stay strong" Owen muttered, smiling weakly as Richard looked at him and nodded.

"I uh…I came to tell you I finally got in touch with Thatcher Grey" Webber said after a few minutes of silence. "He had heard that there was a plane missing from Seattle, but had no idea it was from here…he isn't interested in the news these days so hadn't really been paying attention! He had however, been trying to ring Lexie and Meredith…he thought they were ignoring him because he was ringing to ask them to his engagement party!"

"Engaged, to the woman he met at AA? "Owen asked

"Guess so, didn't really ask. He wasn't really up for much more of a conversation after I told him both of his daughters were missing" Webber gave a bitter laugh, "it IS a bit if a conversation stopper dontcha think?"

"huh…guess so!"

Webber sighed. "He uh…he's on his way here. I told him that we didn't have any more news yet, but he wants to be here…especially after I told him about the vigil. He…he wants to be here with Lexie and Merediths friends…wants to be here with the other families. Needs to be here"

Owen nodded a fraction. "Nobody should go through this alone"

Webber smiled back and patted Owens gently as he whispered. "And nobody will…we got ya back Owen…we're all your family here"

[xx]

"When will your family be coming back?" Bailey asked as she sat down on the rug next to Callie and lifted the sleeping Sofia into her lap, allowing Callie to stand and stretch a fraction.

"Dad sent me a text to say he and Mom have taken the Robbins to the hotel…he knows the vigil starts at 9pm… so he was thinking of taking them for an early dinner before driving them back over. They'll be tired so will probably want an early night after they've been here." Callie had walked back over to the desk as she spoke and was now gazing at another photograph Arizona had on her desk . Callie knew it was one of her wifes favourites…it was of her and Callie on one of their first dates…a hike they had taken together through one of Washingtons many wilderness trails. Nobody around for miles…they had relaxed and talked…and kissed… and talked some more, and kissed some more. Callie had set her camera on timer and taken several snaps of the two of them as they giggled at the absurdity of it…and then it had started to get cold…so Arizona had insisted they head back to their car…surprising Callie by pulling into a quaint B&B she had booked as surprise.

Bailey sat and watched as Callie smiled softly to herself as she stared at the silver framed picture on her desk. Her own heart thudded in her chest…her two friends made each other so happy, they were so in tune with each other…so in love! The glow from them encompassed their friends…it made you feel special to be with them, to share in their happiness. What…what would happen if Arizona didn't come home? Bailey shook her head at the thought and looked down at the sleeping Sofia. "Have you sorted out someone from the daycare centre to look after this little one for you…whilst you're at the vigil?2

Callie shook her head and whispered. "I…I'm not going"

"Callie?"

The sad dark eyes turned to stare at Bailey. "It's like this vigil is a way for people to say goodbye. I…I can't do that Miranda. I can't believe for one second that Mark and Arizona are gone…because if I let that thought in…if I think for one minute I have lost them…I…I…" She started to breathe quickly and gasped at the edge of panic that had quickly swept her up. "I can't Bailey…because if I do… "

"Callie" Bailey cut in gently. "It's not a memorial service. It's a vigil. So people can show you and Owen and the rest of the families how much they care about the people missing…how much they are thinking of them and praying for them…and you. They are outing those…flameless candle things in all the nurses stations in the hospital…they are lighting a beacon outside by the main gate, and they are lighting a candle in the chapel…as beacons…to guide our people home! They are not giving up hope. They are trying to give you strength"

Callie looked at her and slowly nodded. She looked at her daughter lying in Baileys arms and suddenly frowned. "Miranda?"

"Hmm?"

"Where's Zola?"

Bailey gave a small smile. "She stayed with the manager of the day carelast night…Ben is taking her home with him tonight…he and Tucker are looking forward to it!"

"Are you working tonight?"

Miranda shook her head

"Then, how come it's Ben and Tucker looking after Zola? Where will you be?" Callie asked as she crossed back over and sat back on the floor next to her friend.

"I…ah…uhm…I planned on being…at uh…well….yours!"

Callie chuckled. "No Miranda. You have been with me every step of the way since Owen rang me. And I love you for it. But you have your family and you need to be with them"

Bailey put her hand on Callies arm and whispered. "I AM with them. You…and Sofia here…you're my family…and I need to be with you…I need to be with you so I can look Arizona in the eye and tell her I looked after her girls for her…and I need to be with you because…because" she closed her eyes as finished weakly with "I don't know what else to do"

With a sad smile Callie leaned over and kissed Bailey on the cheek, laughing slightly at the look of mock indignation that crossed her friends face. "Arizonas folks are here…my dad…and uh, my mom are both here…Teddy is hovering around me to…so please…don't worry about me tonight. If you want me to feel better then go home to your beautiful son and your hunky man…and hold on tightly to them. Hug Zola for me…and tell her how much her parents love her… and then you rest, you sleep…and don't worry about me for one night…because I promise you…I'm fine!"

"Fine" Bailey muttered, "you're not fine!"

"No" Callie sighed, "you're right…I'm not. And I don't think I ever will be until Mark and Arizona are found…but tonight, just for tonight Bailey…I will **try** to be fine…because I need you to be with your family. Ok?"

"We'll see" Bailey mutterd, glowering at her slightly.

"Bailey!"

"Best I can promise!"

"BAILEY"

"Ok fine…fine!" Miranda tutted slightly as she glanced at Callie and said determinedly, "but you call me…you…CALL me…if you need me…any time…any hour…you call me… and I'm there for you ok….always there"

Callie turned and pulled her friend into a tight hug. "I know" she whispered as she fought back the urge to cry, "I know…bless you…bless you"

[xx]

"Bless you" Arizona whispered as Yang gave her another small sip of water

"Take it easy" Cristina said as she watched her friend struggle to swallow the small amount of water she had taken.

Arizona coughed slightly as she managed to take another small sip. She gave a small smile and sighed as she let her head drop back onto the seat behind her. "I uh…feel like…I should apologise"

"What for?" Cristina asked with a small grin

"My…uhm…my throat kinda hurts…tells me…I uhm…" she coughed again and sighed, "tells me I might have been…uh…"

"Screaming?"

"Uhmm. Was…was I?"

"A little" Cristina said brightly, "but we don't hate you for it…yet!"

Arizona gave a low chuckle and whispered, "Yet! Thanks!"

"You're welcome"

With another soft sigh Arizona reached for Cristinas hand and held it tightly. "How's Mark doing?" she asked after they had sat like that for several minutes

"Not great" Cristina told her honestly. "I think…I think the bleeding in his chest may have eased up…but I also think there is a lot more damage inside that we can't see. So…not great…but…holding on"

Robbins nodded and asked quietly. "Is…is he conscious?"

Before Yang could answer a soft voice replied. "Yeah Robbins…I can hear you"

Cristina gasped in surprise and Arizona gave a soft chuckle. Love to hear the ladies…talking about you...huh stud?"

"Absolutely blondie!" Mark replied

"Yang…tells me you're doing fine!" Arizona said to hi, forcing a smile so her voice would sound more convincing

"Yang is full of sh…"

"Hey!" Cristina chuckled, "careful Sloan…I'm the one keeping you alive here, you don't wanna mess with me!"

She smirked as both Robbins and Sloan chuckled. "Sorry doc" Sloan muttered weekly

"Should think so" Yang laughed.

"He likes…a bossy woman" Arizona laughed, "that's why he…he loves Callie! Right Mark?"

Mark smiled to himself as several images of Callie flashed into his mind reminding him why he loved her…none of them had to do with her being bossy!

"Mark!" Arizona chuckled softly, "please don't tell me you are perving about my wife!" She could see how much he was smiling now and shook her head a fraction. "He so is!" she muttered to Yang

"Oh…I so am!" Mark muttered back weakly. "And not just...Callie…! I uh…I walked…in on you two enough times…to have some damn fine ...memories of you to Robbins!"

Arizona gasped slightly and with a small laugh said "No way! You didn't…Callie …Callie always…covered up my…"

"Best assets!" Mark grinned and opened his eyes to look straight at her. "Not always…and not always in time blondie!"

"My… my best assets, are my eyes!" Arizona fired back

Marks grin widened. "If you…say so! I mean…yeah…great eyes…Robbins…but ya boobs….uhm…great boobs!"

"Do either of you care that I'm blushing here?" Yang asked

"Tell her Yang" Mark said softly. "Tell Robbins her…boobs are as …good as Callies"

"Ahhh, well" Yang looked at Arizona and raised her eyebrows, "I uh…have never SEEN your boobs…or ….uhm….Callies for that matter…so…I uh…couldn't possibly say!"

Mark gave a soft chuckle. "Believe me Yang…your…missing out! Great boobs…both of them have got…great boobs…seriously"

"Seriously? We…we are in…the middle of…nowhere" Arizona gasped, "and you are having..a debate…on how…good mine and Callies…boobs are! Mark!"

"You don't deny Callie has a great…set!" Marks voice was barely above a whisper now

Arizona knew he was tiring so refused to yell at him. "She's my…wife…and she is…incredible, for SO may reasons…"

"In…including her…boobs" he breathed out

Arizona grinned a fraction. "Yeah…including her boobs Mark"

He nodded a fraction. "But…not…why I love her" he whispered "and I do…love her Arizona…I love you both. Be…happy…and look…after each other…love each other. Always"

"Always" Arizona whispered back, but Mark had already drifted back off to sleep. Cristina reached over and checked his pulse, nodding when she was satisfied that he was, just sleeping, so she settled back next to Arizona. "Are you…going to try…and keep me awake…again?" Arizona asked softly

Cristina nodded., "I have to try, I'm sorry, it's the best way I can think of to keep you safe"

The blonde woman closed her eyes briefly but nodded. Everything hurt, she felt beyond exhaustion, her whole body wanted the welcome oblivion of sleep, but the part of her that was a doctor, the part of her that wanted to fight, told her Yang was right, she had to stay awake as long as she could. So, she took a small breath and cleared her throat a fraction. "Did…did I ever tell you, how much…I disliked Mark…when I first met him?

"Nope" Yang said as she wriggled in closer to Robbins so she could hear her without making her friend work harder.

"Uhu huh" Arizona swallowed a fraction and carried on, "he never talked to…my face…he talked…to my boobs….


	24. Chapter 24

Bailey found herself chuckling as Callie carried on with her reminiscing. "I swear" Callie chuckled herself as she finished the latest tale, "as they walked out of the door together…on a date without me bear in mind…all I could hear Arizona say was eyes on the face Mark! I nearly lost it right there in the foyer..…but I figured if they heard me laughing they might just turn right around and back out…wow…imagine if they had!" Callie shook her head a fraction as she arched an eyebrow

"I'm surprised Mark didn't get a couple of black eyes from Robbins for that comment…I mean, I know from experience…your wife looks all sweet and cuddly…but girl…get on the wrong side of her…and that pussy cat has claws!" Miranda giggled

"Oh man…tell me about it!" Again Callie shook her head. "Those baby blues of hers can flash fire when you push her…and…." Callie this time nodded as she pursed her lips, "it's normally Mark on the receiving end! He has walked in on us so many times that at one point Arizona considered ringing him to let him know we were…about to uhm.….ya know…so he could just come on in early and make himself comfy! "

"She didn't!"

"She considered it" Callie said with a sideways look, "but then realised Mark would probably **love** the idea...and as open as my wife can be….she isn't THAT open!"

Bailey couldn't argue. She knew Mark would love the idea…and she had a sneaking suspicion that Callie wouldn't put up too much of an argument…but didn't want to risk asking! She was still chuckling when they both heard the soft tap on the door. Callie got up and walked over…"Uhm, come in!" she said softly as she stopped just in front of the desk

"Hey" Alex said as he walked in. "I uh…wanted to bring you this…for Arizonas office!" he blushed slightly as he handed the small lantern to Callie. "It's a…uhm flameless candle…runs on a battery so…ah…not going to set fire to her files or nuthin…and we have a bigger one up on the Paeds wards, and NICU…but I uh…I…wanted one in here…for her…for…Robbins"

Callie slowly reached up and with her hand on Karevs shoulder gently kissed his cheek before pulling him in to a tight hug. "Thank you Alex" she whispered. "Arizona…would love it. I love it"

He held her to him a fraction longer before whispering. "I'm so sorry….it…it should have been me"

"It shouldn't have been anyone!" Callie said as she pulled back to look at him, smiling gently. "It shouldn't have been anyone….it was an accident…this isn't on you Alex…Arizona loves you, she wouldn't want you beating yourself up over this…I don't want you to beat yourself up over this ok?"

He took a deep breath before giving a small nod, before suddenly reaching out and pulling Callie back into a hug. "She means so damn much to me Torres. She…she didn't just inspire me…she…she cared about me. I don't think anyone has ever genuinely cared about me before. I mean… Meredith and Yang…they treat me like the naughty little brother…they laugh at me and expect me to be the mess up…I've slept with most of my female friends…," he hesitated as he felt Callie tip her head a fraction making him remember their own amazing sexy romps…he coughed slightly before finishing, "but with me and Arizona…it's not about the sex or the beer and belching competitions…she listens to me, she respects me…she …cares about me…and I …I care about her. I can't lose that Callie…I can't!"

Bailey watched as Callie pulled back but brought her hands up to cradle Alex face gently as she whispered. "Arizona once told me you remind her of herself when she was an intern…she has high hopes for you Alex…she thinks you are…amazing. You ARE amazing…with or without her, you will always BE amazing…because she has taught you not just to use your knowledge to treat these kids…but to use this…" she moved one of her hands to Alexs chest and placed it over his heart, "she has taught you to use your love for these kids…to put every ounce of care and compassion into the way you treat the tiny humans… it's her secret…not everyone can do it and still be a badass!" Callie grinned at him then whispered, "But she saw the magic in you Alex…recognised…responded to it. Hold that inside you…hold her inside you…and you'll never lose her"

Alex stared at her. His own hand coming to rest on hers were she could feel his heart thudding in his chest. Softly he took her hand in his, raised it to his lips and kissed it gently. "Thank you Callie" he whispered, his eyes never leaving hers. "She was lucky to have you as her wife"

"No alex" Callie said with a small smile…"I'm the lucky one…I AM the lucky one"

Bailey coughed politely and said quietly. "~It's 8:45, we should be getting down to the Chapel…Alex…can you take Sofia to the day care centre…they are going to look after Zola and Sofia until Ben and I are ready to take them home"

"Sure!" he nodded as he reached over to take the sleeping girl from Miranda. "Uhm….the nurses on duty were wondering if Callie could just say hi…before heading to the Chapel. They will be listening to the service on the hospitals radio station…they are putting it on the tannoy system in all of the nurse stations and any of the patients can tune in from their own rooms if they aren't able or don't want to come out to the public area. The uhm…service is being broadcast outside to…there are hundreds of people out there Torres…it's amazing!"

Callie nodded and whispered thanks as she watched him leave. She closed her eyes and dropped her head down, twisting her hands together as she tried to steady herself. Bailey came up and placed her hand in the small of her back. "They just want to show they care Callie. Take their love, take their support…believe that Mark and Arizona…and the others can feel the strength we send them tonight…believe it will bring them home. Have…faith Callie…all the people here in the hospital…outside…they have faith…they believe…believe with them"

Callie wiped away the small tear that was escaping and sniffed loudly. She blindly reached for Mirandas hand and nodded. They stood like that for several minutes before Callie nodded again"Ok," she whispered. "Let's go"

They left Arizonas office and turned right to head to the nurses station, instantly stopping at the sight in front of them. To the right of the station stood a crowd of parents, many of them either holding their children or with their children standing at their side. In the middle of the area, another group of children who were in wheelchairs or seated in chairs brought out specially, behind them stood their parents. To the left and completely filling the nurses station itself stood Arizonas staff…those on duty, and those who had come in on their time off. All stood there holding small flameless candles ready to light at the appointed time . Callie gasped as she suddenly saw Teddy appear from a small side ward. She was wheeling Nick in a big wheelchair, his eyes locked on Callies as he gave her a small smile. She went to step towards him but stopped again as from behind Teddy came her own parents…her father looking lovingly at her as he put his arm around her mother…her mother who had condemned Callie, condemned her marriage…refused to speak to or learn about Arizona…a proud woman…who at this precise moment of time looked sad, tearful and broken. She smiled at her daughter as she stepped closer and reached for Callies hand. "Baby" she whispered as she then reached up to stroke Callies cheek, "I'm…so sorry…so…sorry"

Callie nodded, her throat to constricted to speak. She didn't flinch as her mother kissed her cheek, but by now she was no longer looking at her own parents…for out of the small side room had stepped The Colonel and Barbara Robbins. The three of them just stood and looked at each other for several seconds, before all of a sudden Callie bolted forward and flung herself into their outstretched arms. The tears she had been holding back all day wouldn't stay damned a second longer and she found herself burying her head in Daniels shoulder as Barbara gently stroked her back, her own bright blue eyes…so like her daughters…were red rimmed and tear stained, but she suddenly found a strength inside her. She could do nothing to help her own baby girl, wherever she might be…but her other daughter…the one who had chosen to join their family because of love for Arizona…**this **daughter she could help….this daughter she WOULD help. "Callie", she shispered, "shh mow…it's ok…Arizona will be ok…you'll see…right Daniel?"

The strong, proud man seemed to have shrunk since Callie had last seen him, his face tired and gaunt…but seeing the way his wife was looking at him, the way she was looking at Callie…he suddenly took a deep breath and with more confidence than he felt he nodded brusquely. "Absolutely darn toottin' right she will. She's a Robbins! A good man in a storm….strong and invincible…that's the girl I raised…you'll see Callie…my girl will come home to you…she'll … come …home"

His voice had broken a fraction…he instantly tried to cover it with a small cough, but Callie heard…she knew…this man…who had faced war and terror…this Marine Colonel, the toughest of the tough…was scared…so scared…and Callies heart broke even more as she reached for his hand and felt it shaking in her grasp. "She kissed his cheek gently as she wiped her own tears away, then with her other hand reached for Barbaras hand. "We…we should go" she said softly, "it's almost nine" She took a few steps forward with her parents in law then stopped and looked around the paediatric reception area and the crowd of people gathered. "I…I…I can't thank you enough" she said quietly. "I…I…oh…" she took a shuddering breath before finishing. "God bless you…all of you…thank you"

Alex appeared at the end of the corridor leading to the elevator, beside him stood Owen Hunt. Callie left the hold of the Robbins and stepped up to hug him. "You ok?" she whispered, smiling sadly as he nodded and mouthed "Yeah". She looked over her shoulder at the small army of family and friends following her, and with a small nod at Barbara and Daniel she reached to take Owen hand in hers before saying quietly, "then let's go" She held his hand tightly as they stepped into the elevator together…being joined by Bailey, the Robbins…Teddy and Nick…and her own parents. Alex nodded as the doors closed and he pressed the call button on the next cart. In the small space Callie looked down at the floor and tried to calm herself down…looking down at were her and Owen had a tight grip on each other. She squeezed his hand a fraction harder and looked at him, noticing how tired he looked…wondering if she looked as drawn. He looked at her and smiled sadly before closing his eyes and letting his head drop down. Callie glanced around her and reached over to grip Nicks shoulder. "Hey" she said softly, "should you be here?"

He gave a soft chuckle. "Try keeping me away…gonna be here for Phoenix…even if it kills me!" he smirked and Callie shook her head as she smirked back, noticing as Barbara also reached forward to grip his other shoulder. The elevator door opened and Callie noticed Richard Webber waiting just to the side, she also saw the man and young woman stood with him. Thatcher Grey…Meredith and Lexies dad. As Webber noticed the group filing out of the elevator he nodded at Thatcher and politely excused himself to walk over and join them. "Mr Torres" he said gravely as he shook the hand of Callis father…"uh, Mrs Torres…what a…surprise!" the Chief said coolly bit still politely shook her hand. Bailet gave him a quick smile as she stepped out and immediately walked over to stand with her fiancé who was waiting for her…Teddy pushed Nick out and Webber took a moment or two to check his IV and oxygen before nodding and patting the mans shoulder. As Callie stepped forward Webber reached out and pulled her into a bear hug whispering, "Stay strong Torres…we got ya back" before letting her go and politely but warmly shaking the hand of both of the Robbins and gently steering them over to meet Thatcher Grey and his fiancé.

Callie stood to one side and watched with an almost detached fascination…she nodded an acknowledgement to the Andersons, and several more of Arizonas staff and Marks team…she saw Jackson Avery and April Kepner…noticed how tired the two looked…it was a lot for two young people to face the prospect of losing more friends in another tragic accident so soon after the shooting Callie thought to herself as she watched them walk hand in hand to the Chapel. Callie swallowed dryly, she felt as if she could just turn and walk away from it all…nobody would notice…she could even feel herself take a couple of steps back…before she felt her hand tightly grasped again…she turned and saw Owen …she smiled as he looked at her and tightened his grip a fraction, giving her hand a small shake as he nodded. As they went to step forward and walk into the Chapel, Callie felt someone take hold of her other hand…and smiled to herself as she heard Alex whisper, "Arizona had better freakin' appreciate this…!" before he to tightened his grip and fell into step as he, Callie and Owen made their way into the hospital Chapel

The service itself lasted a little over half an hour…with prayers and readings from the hospital chaplain, and a reading from Webber… Thatcher Grey stood up to briefly, on behalf of all the families gathered , to thank everyone for their support . His voice had wavered as he mentioned Lexie and Meredith…and Webber had quickly stood and helped him back to his seat…Callie had felt her own tears running down her face…but she refused to let go of either Alex or Owen throughout the ceremony. As the Chaplain stood and read a poem by Christine B

_**You**__ light my way in the dead of night_

_You keep disaster far from sight_

_And lead me nearer to your light-_

_The beacon of my life_

_Although I maybe far away_

_Your __**love**__ guides me all the way_

_Never far from it shall I stray_

_And will abide our futures course._

_My journey may be racked with fear_

_And dangers may ever be near_

_But I will survive each new snare_

_Knowing your light… leads me home _

He turned and lit the candle placed on the alter, then gestured for Callie, and Owen…the Robbins and Thatcher Grey to step forward. He gave each of them a smaller candle and recited a prayer as they lit them and stepped forward to place them on the altar next to the main candle. "We ask you God" he said softly, "to keep safe our loved ones…Cristina Yang, Mark Sloan, Lexie Grey, Meredith Grey, Derek Shepherd and Arizona Robbins. Keep them safe, and guide them home to their loving family and friends. Lord, give their family and friends your comfort, your strength and support in the darkness ahead…but may you bring light with joyful reunion and homecoming of those lost lambs in the wilderness. In the name of the Father…the Son…and the Holy Spirit…Amen"

"Amen" Callie whispered as she stood and looked out at the crowded Chapel. She noticed Ben had his hand protectively wrapped around Bailey…but Miranda had reached for Richard Webbers hand and was holding it tightly…Callie could see that the grip was being reciprocated. Alex was looking at her…his eyes wide as he blinked rapidly…he nodded at her and gave a small smile as he repeated the prayed the Chaplain was reciting. She looked at her parents…their eyes closed as they to joined in the prayer…she felt lost in this sea of people, lost and afraid…she only wanted one person…one…she closed her eyes and drew in a shaky breath sighing in gratitude as she felt Owens hand take hers once again. As she glanced at him, she couldn't be sure if he had reached for her to comfort her…or to seek comfort…he looked as sad…and broken as she felt.

As the service ended they friends and family slowly filed out of the Chapel and made their way to the main foyer. Callie, Owen and Alex stopped on the walkway and looked outside. Callie gasped and Owen drew in a sharp breath. "Wow!" Alex muttered. "That's….that's freakin'….amazing!"

Callie blinked as she stared at the huge crowd gathered outside…and the hundred of tiny lights shining in the dark. She shook her head and pictured Mark and Arizona, Cristina and Meredith…Lexie and Derek, softly she whispered. "Oh guys…I wish you could see this…I do….because I need you …to come home. Please…come home!"


	25. Chapter 25

Cristina sighed as the night clouds started to close in above them. Already there were a thousand stars appearing, flickering like a thousand tiny candles. She looked down to where she was still holding Arizonas hand in hers and briefly closed her eyes. She had managed to keep the young woman talking for quite a while during the day, thought admittedly the last parts of the conversation had been small murmured sentences…and Yang was not sure if Arizona was even aware of what she had been saying anymore.

Earlier in the evening, before the light had faded and during one of the few naps Cristina had allowed her friend to have, Yang had carefully pulled back the dressing on Robbins leg. Then, with a small pair of tweezers…she had slowly picked off and squashed each and every maggot that she could see in the brutally open leg wound. She had stood and looked for fresh dressing…but the storm the night before had soaked through any cloth or clothes they had brought on board…mainly because Yang had left them scattered in her frantic search for medicine or water…or food. Yangs stomach had growled at just the mere thought of the word. After painstakingly removing all of the maggots Cristina had then used some of their precious water to rinse away as much debris from Arizonas wounds…before tightly mashing together some drier leaves she had gathered and packing them together tightly to form a poultice of sorts, something to pack the still bleeding wound….something to block any further infection…any further infestation! She had loosened the tourniquet…frowning a fraction when instead of the usual loud vocal reaction from Robbins, the release only caused her to groan loudly and mutter her wifes name over and over again, before whimpering and going back to sleep before Yang had even refastened the belt…an action that had no _reaction_ form Arizona at all!

Whilst Cristina had been checking Dereks hand, something she had done after checking on Jerry and Meredith and Mark…she had checked all of them, had even tried to cover Lexie to stop the wild animals tearing more of her away….so she was checking Dereks hand when Arizona had woken again….and woken in a way that had Cristina scrambling to her side to hold and rock her gently…pulling her tightly to her and hold her close as she whispered soothingly in her ear…

"_Shhh Arizona, it was just a nightmare!" Callie whispered into her ear as she pulled her close and wrapped her arms around you, "It was just a nightmare…shhhh"_

"_Oh…God!" Arizona swallowed and tried to steady her breathing. "We…were back in that car again…and I was watching you…it was like in slow motion…and I was watching you as you flew forward and out of the windscreen!" She paused to draw in another deep breath nodding as Callies arms tightened around her. "And then…then I was standing there…in the ER…and they were yelling, and your heart…your heart stopped…I wanted to get to you…I did…but my feet wouldn't move! And then Webber pushed me back…but…oh but Callie it was weird…because I was watching you on the table…and they were fighting…for you…yet you were in the ER with me….standing behind Owen and Bailey…and Callie…you…you were singing! The three of you…were…singing!"_

"_I was singing?" Callie chuckled, "in the ER? I…was singing?!_

"_Uh…yeah!"_

"_Arizona! Come on!"_

"_I know…I know…weird right?"_

_But it wasn't Callie that answered. It was Mark…"Yeah…weird" he said as Arizona looked at him…only, they weren't in her bedroom anymore…they were…on a plane! _

"_What's weird?" Arizona spun around in her seat to look behind her at Lexie as the young intern leaned forward to repeat, "Seriously…what's weird?"_

_Mark looked over his shoulder at her as he muttered. "Arizona has ben staring out of the window in a sulk the whole flight…but she has just noticed that the engine doesn't seem to look the same as it did before…"_

"_No exhaust trail…." Arizona whispered a small puzzled frown on her face as she looked around her. Her eyebrows shot up as she saw Callie sitting next to Mark. "Callie?" she whispered again_

"_Yeah sweetie?" her wife replied as she turned to look at her and dazzle her with her brightest smile. "Oh baby…I forgot…you hate to fly…want me to come over and hold your hand? Mark…move over…let me get Arizonas hand"_

"_I can hold her hand…right Robbins?" he winked at her, then gave a small grimace as he heard Lexies choked cough_

_Arizona blinked rapidly as she looked around the plane again. She glanced down and saw she was dressed in scrubs…everyone was dressed in scrubs…except Callie…who was wearing…her pyjamas? "_

"_This…is weird!" Arizona muttered._

"_Yeah…now you come to mention it…the sound is different…something sounds…different!" Yang nodded as she turned to Derek and Meredith for confirmation_

_Callie sighed and stood up to reach for Arizonas hand... automatically Arizona reached back…but just before their fingers met the world exploded around them! Arizona spun around and watched as a huge crack appeared in the fuselage above Lexie and Yang. "NO!" she yelled as the crack shifted and widened, with a loud pop the spilt pulled apart and it suddenly felt as if a mini tornado was spinning all around them. Plastic cups they had been drinking from whipped around first, Arizona gasped as the small side table from Marks chair ripped away and flew at her catching the side of her head…she looked up and saw Callie…standing perfectly still as debris whirled around her…her eyes locked on her wife as she softly smiled. Arizona screamed as she felt the seat she was sitting on jolt loose, felt herself lifting forward, felt her skin ripped by glass. She screamed as she saw the plane split in two…saw Lexie disappear in a cloud of dust…she glanced over and saw Derek pulled out of the hole that had ripped the fuselage in half. She could hear Mark yelling for Lexie before calling out "Robbins…grab my hand….take my hand!" Suddenly she felt herself pitch forward…felt herself fly out of her seat in almost slow motion, with one last desperate move she reached out to her wife screaming her name over and over again….their fingers barely touching, before Callie was pulled out of the same gaping hole that Derek had just vanished through. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" she screamed, " NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! CALLIE…..OH GOD…..CALLIE!" _

Cristina had been checking Dereks hand when Arizona started to wake. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! CALLIE…..OH GOD…..CALLIE!" Although her body was weak Robbins started to thrash around as she yelled and Cristina had instantly run to her and pulled her into her arms, partly to steady her…partly to comfort her. "Shh Arizona….it's just a nightmare…just a nightmare…shhh now"

Arizonas eyes had flown open and she had sucked in two big breaths…then suddenly her eyes had widened more as she made a soft choking noise followed by an almost sickening gurgle. "No!" Cristina yelled at her. "Don't you dare Robbins…don't you frickin dare! Cough come on…cough it out….come on! COME ON!"

Arizonas eyes were bulging as she'd tried to draw in a breath, she'd locked her gaze on Yang and nodded as she tried…she tried to cough…but nothing happened. "He….he….help!" she managed, tears flowing freely. Her terrified gaze seemed to lock beyond Yang now, she knew she was in trouble…because she could see…see Lexie watching her…but…but standing just in front of Lexie…was her…herself! Arizona let out a terrified so as **she **stood in front of Lexie watching herself struggle….**her** expression was blank, **her** eyes emotionless and cold….suddenly **she **squinted a fraction and tilted her head as a small smirk played across **he**r lips. "No!" Arizona muttered back at the image…her own visioion starting to blur

Yang pulled her forward and repeated her actions from before…delivering two swift thumps on Arizonas back as she supported her friend. Arizona meanwhile watched as Lexie took a small step forward…and pushed hard on the back of the **Arizona** who stood watching "Try to breathe in through your nose…blow out…through your mouth…come on sweetie…breathe in…" she felt Arizona take a small breath…and whispered, "and out through your mouth… " just as she felt Arizona go to breath out she delivered two more swift blows to her friends back….Robbins made a small gagging noise, feeling the thumps at the same time the Lexie once again pushed hard… and Cristina watched as with a small spasm Robbins retched again…and spewed a mouthful of blood out….before retching again and again…eventually spitting out what looked like two large clots….she gasped in several breaths as she made a mewling noise before whimpering….automatically Yang reached for the bottle of water and poured a small mouthful into Arizonas mouth muttering…rinse it Arizona….come on…clear it out….come ON!"

Again Arizona made a retching motion….the water Cristina had given her flew out…carrying more blood and several smaller clots. But suddenly her shoulders dropped and she sighed as she was able to pull in a few deep breaths, nodding in gratitude as Yang again gave her a small sip of water before gently wiping the blood from her chin. "Quit scaring me Robbins!" Yang gasped as she sat back in exhaustion

Arizona smiled weakly and whispered. "Sorry…I'll try….not…to"

"See you do!" Yang grinned back, she looked straight into Arizonas eyes as she smiled.

Arizona smiled back, then with a small almost imperceptible nod, she looked up at where Lexie now stood…alone…watching her and smiling back. Without waiting for Yangs permission Arizona closed her eyes and instantly drifted back into sleep, and the welcoming arms of Callie.

Cristina rubbed at her aching shoulder and groaned as she tried to stretch it, before she sat back down, and dropped her head down on her slightly raised knees. She looked at the small amount of water now left in the plastic bottle…she had not meant to use so much…the adrenalin had made her reckless…her heart was still pounding in her chest …seriously, at this rate…Sloan and Robbins would be the death of her, she thought with a small smile. The smile faded as she looked again at the miniscule amount of water left…in the dark, she could just make out the shadows of where Derek and Meredith were sleeping side by side…could see the sallow skin of Mark….and the pale features of Arizona. She reached for Robbins wrist and nodded as she checked the weakened pulse…changing her grip to hold her friends hand again. She glanced one last time at the meagre water...then looked up at the twinkling lights in the sky. "If only you could show them where to find us!" she whispered….laughing at her own absurdity…"talking to the stars Yang? Oh boy….you're in trouble now"


	26. Chapter 26

Callie was still holding Owens hand as the Robbins walked over to her, Daniel had his arm wrapped tightly around his wife, and again Callie was struck by how much the two seemed to have aged since the last time she had seen them. "We uh…we think we will head over to the hotel now…unless" Daniel hesitated before looking straight at Callie and asking, "unless you would like us to come back with you tonight, help look after Sofia?"

"You're both exhausted…but bless you" Callie said as she bent forward to kiss first Daniels and then Barbaras cheek, "but it's fine. Miranda Bailey is looking after Zola while….while Derek and Meredith…are uhm…away….so she and Ben have volunteered to take Sofia to…she needs to sleep and I can't so…."

"But Callie…" Barbara gasped, "we thought Miranda was staying with you tonight. Who is going to be with you….you shouldn't be alone!"

"She won't be!" came a voice from behind. Callie turned and smiled as Teddy came to stand next to her , "my apartment is right across town so Callie is doing me a favour by letting me stay at hers…nobody wants to be too far away right now….right Owen?"

Owen nodded and muttered "Right" He looked down at where he still held Callies hand…he had reached for her some time during the service…had done it to offer her comfort…but the feel of her hand in his had given HIM comfort, given him strength, now Teddy was here to take her home…leaving him…alone.

Callie felt Owens grip tighten and immediately said, "Exactly, which is why Owen will be coming over to…and...Karev!"

Alex had been standing over to the side, not wanting to intrude, but wanting to make sure Torres was ok…least he could do for Robbins was make sure her wife was ok…so when Callie said he was invited to her apartment he looked at her and smiled gratefully, he could keep an eye on her there…and maybe…maybe grab a shower…a bite to eat…some sleep he added as his aching body warned him how exhausted he actually was. He nodded to himself before again looking back at Callie, mouthing thank you as he saw the look of concern she was giving him. "I'll just go up and sign off for the medication needed during the night…then I'll uh…make my way over and join you...ok?"

"Make sure you do!" she said with a soft chuckle as she watched him hurry off. "How about you Owen…do you need anything or are you ready to come back with me and Teddy?"

"Just my coat.." he said with a small smile, "and to let Webber know where to fine me!"

Daniel smiled as he said. "Seems you have plenty of people looking after you Callie…Arizona would be…will be grateful" He turned and reached for Altmans hand. "Thank you!" he whispered

Blinking back unexpected tears Teddy held on t the Colonels hand for a few more seconds before she could trust herself to speak. "Your daughter is my best friend here in Seattle…Callie to…I'm only doing what I KNOW they would do for me…families take care of each other…right?"

Barbara stepped forward and kissed Teddys cheek then turned to her husband and said. "Come on old man…we need to rest…and we need to let Callie get home! Again she reached for Callie and hugged as she added, "We will ring first thing tomorrow…check with you when is a good time to come over…we uh…we would love to spend some time with Sofia...if…if that's ok…I mean, I know she isn't Arizonas biologi…."

Callie quickly cut in as she realised what the older woman was about to say. "Arizona IS every bit Sofias mom…and of course she should spend time with her Grandparents….I think she would love it! I hope she will spend a lot of time with you in the future too!"

Instantly tears sprang up in Barbara Robbins eyes as she gripped tightly on to Callies hand. "Thank you Callie…oh, thank you"

"Come on sweetheart" Daniel said as he wrapped his arm around his wifes shoulder. "You're right…time for us to go…Goodnight Callie…. And bless you"

Callie watched as they walked across the foyer, smiling politely as people stepped forward to offer more words of support and comfort, she waved as they glanced back at her before leaving the main door, sighing as she realised just how scared and devastated the couple were…and would be if Arizona didn't come home…could they survive losing another child she thought, hell…can I survive losing my only wife. She quickly sucked in a deep breath and straightened up, trying to push away that instant feeling of panic that always followed those treacherous thoughts…"Dangerous ground Torres" she whispered to herself, "keep it together…just a little while longer…she'll be home soon…she'll be home…soon"

[xx]

_Meredith looked around the room and blinked in surprise at all the pink banners and balloons. She shook her head a fraction as she saw the two woman bustle through the door carrying a large cake box_

"_She'll be home soon!" Amy Shepherd was saying as she lifted out a brightly decorated birthday cake and placed it in the middle of the table. "Can't believe she is 5 years old already…time flies!" _

_Carolyn Shepherd smiled at her daughter. "I still can't believe that you are such a great mom, you have really surprised me…and I'm so proud of you!"_

"_A mom?" Meredith gasped as she looked at Amy, "wow…kept that quiet!"_

"_I'd like to think I've done them proud" Amy said quietly as she looked over at framed photograph, "and when she is older, I promise to tell her all I can about her parents!"_

"_Well, that may be tough" Carolyn gave a small chuckle, "we didn't really know a whole lot about her mom now did we?" _

_Meredith frowned. The party wasn't for Amys daughter? But Carolyn had said she was a great mom? _

_Amy was adding a few extra candles to the cake as Meredith stepped closer . "We know enough that we can tell her mommy loved her, and daddy to. We can tell her that they CHOSE her to be their daughter because she is such a special little girl" _

_As Dereks sister stepped back from the last arrangement of the cake stand and Meredith peaked over her shoulder. "No!" she gasped. "NO! Zola?" Her eyes looked back over to the framed photograph Amy had stared at earlier and felt her pulse race as she saw the Christmas photo she and Derek had sent Carolyn, she gasped as she looked at several photo frames next to it…showing Zola as a smiling infant, as a toddler, as a young girl_

"_They missed so much" Carolyn said softly as she walked over and picked up the picture Meredith had been so shocked by. "But I'm sure they'd be happy…seeing how well Zola has turned out…they'd be happy…and as proud of you as I am"_

_Amy came to stand behind her mother and wrapped her arms around her as she whispered. "I miss him ya know. Funny…I miss Meredith to, even though I never really got a chance to know her as well as I wanted…I liked her…as soon as I met her…and Derek loved her…so much"_

_Carolyn nodded. "She was the one for him, that's for sure. It's not right…a parent outliving a child….it's against nature…but…but at least they are…together. I take…some comfort in that!"_

"_No!" cried Meredith, "I'm not dead….I'm not! Dereks not dead…we're alive….please….we're alive!"_

_Just then the door to the room clattered open and a tiny whirlwind ran straight in to Amys arms as her sister in law crouched down with a smile. "Hey birthday girl. How was your day?"_

"_Is this all for me?" Zola asked her eyes wide as she looked at all the balloons and streamers._

"_It is!" Carolyn said with a chuckle, "so you'd best go change before your friends start to arrive…can't have the birthday girl wearing her school uniform to a party!"_

"_Can I ring Sofia to?" Zola asked as she already started to tug off her school jumper. "She said she wanted to sing me happy birthday…Aunt Callie to….though Aunt Callie gets sad half way through…but…I get it…Sofias mummy is in heaven with my mommy and daddy…and Sofia says that Aunt Callie gets sad about it on all big days!" she paused and chewed slightly on her bottom lip "Grandma?"_

"_Yes baby?"_

"_Do you get sad about mommy and daddy on big days to?_

_Carolyn smiled sadly and nodded. "I get sad about them every day baby, but __**especially **__on big days…because I know how much they would love to be here with you, how __**much**__ they loved you and would want to be at your party…it…it makes me sad, yeah"_

_Zola hugged her and whispered. "When I say my prayers tonight I'll make sure to say hello to my Aunties…Lexie and Cristina and Arizona…and ask them to have a party with mommy and daddy…so they won't feel so sad about missing mine!"_

_Meredith was shaking her head as she listened. Cristina dead? Arizona? She looked at the smiling five year old and screamed again. "NO! We're NOT dead…Zola…look at me….look at mommy. We're right here baby…we'd never leave you …Zola…look at mommy"_

_The little girl had just been about to climb the stairs when she stopped and looked over in Merediths direction, a small frown on her face." Zola, you ok honey" Amy asked she noticed the girls hesitation._

_Zola shrugged and nodded. "Uh huh…just thought I heard someone call my name…but it was…nothing…no one!"_

_Meredith felt like someone was slicing her heart open as she watched Zola disappear up the stairs…she raced forward to climb up after her but suddenly the staircase was gone, in its place was a piece of metal fuselage from a plane. Meredith looked up and shook her head…she could see Zola through the small window of the plane….she reached up and tried to hammer on the glass, but the little girl ignored her and carried on undressing…she walked out of Merediths view for a few seconds…as she stepped back Meredith gasped again, Zola was a teenager…a beautiful teenager….it looked as if she was dressing for her prom! Meredith again banged on the window…she heard Amy yell from somewhere "Zola, don't forget…you wanted to wear your moms earrings…they are on my cabinet ready!" _

"_Zola…come back!" Meredith screamed as she watched her now teenaged daughter walk out of the room…"come…ba…" the words stuck in her throat as Zola again walked back into the room…dressed in a beautiful wedding gown, smiling softly as she fastened in the earrings Meredith had been given by her mother on her 21__st__ birthday. Zola walked up to her dressing table and picked up a silver framed photograph. "Love you mom, love you dad. I wish…I wish you were here today. I wish…you could see me!" _

_Meredith took a small step back from the window and put her hand on her chest as she felt the way her heart thudded. "Oh Zola!" she whispered, "I CAN see you…I can! Mommy loves you…she loves you….she's here baby…right here…right here….Zola….ZOLA!"_

"**ZOLA!"**she could hear someone screaming her daughters name and forced her eyes open, hoping to see her daughter appear. "ZOLA!" came the scream again

"Easy Meredith!" said a soft voice. "Easy…it's just a dream…wake up Mer…please…wake up….wake up!"

Merediths eyes fully opened and she focused on Cristina. "I heard someone calling for Zola…I have to see her" she mumbled to Yang

Cristina smiled softly. "That was you Mer…you were dreaming…and you started to scream for her…you scared me!"

"We're not dead" Meredith mumbled again

"No" Yang chuckled softly, "we're not dead"

Meredith turned to look at her before whispering. "Yet" 


	27. Chapter 27

"It was so real Cristina!" Meredith was sobbing as her friend cradled her in her arms. "I watched Zola grow up…without me! Without Derek! She…she was so beautiful…and I…I **missed** it all! Her first words…first bike ride…first boyfriend…first…kiss…I missed it all…because I **died**…here…with Derek, and Mark, and Arizona…and you…and…and Lexie!I died…and I…I missed it all. I missed…Zola!"

"Mer, it was just a dream. We're not gonna die…."Cristina gave a small chuckle, " we're indestructible you and I! Dontcha know that yet? Bombs, mad gunmen…busses! We…we survive…we _will _survive Mer! We will!"

"They're not coming Cristina!" Meredith yelled softly. "We…are going…to _die here_!"

"STOP IT! SHUT UP…just….shut up!" Yang shouted back. "I'm trying here Mer…I'm trying…so hard. Mark keeps dying…Arizona keeps trying to join him…but they're not giving up…they are fighting every step of the way with me…they're not giving up…and neither should you"

Meredith blinked at her and whispered. "Mark…keeps dying?" Cristina nodded and looked sideways at her. "And…you …you keep bringing him back?"

"I keep trying!"

"But…how? Your shoulder? His injuries? How?" Meredith muttered softly

"I don't know Mer…maybe Lexie is looking after him…us. I don't know…but I DO know… that we are going to get them home…if we can just keep them alive a little longer…we are going to get them home…and they are going to be …fine. I promise you…I promise Mer, it's all going to be…ok…like this never happened…you'll see""

Meredith sniffed but shook her head. "No Cristina…no. You've seen Dereks hand…seen Arizonas leg…Mark…Mark is barely alive…and Lexie is dead. How can I **ever **believe this… this never happened?"

Cristina sighed as she rested her head on her knees. "I dunno Mer…I dunno….but right now…I just…I just wanna keep it together long enough ..to get us home. Can…can you help me Mer.…please...can you keep it together long enough to…to make sure we all get home. Please Mer? I need you…please"

Meredith ducked down to look at Cristina, she gently stroked her friends hair from her face before whispering. "Ok…I'll…try…and…we will all get to go home…we go home…together. We all go home"

[xx]

"We all go home" Isadora Torres was telling her husband as he held her arm whilst they waited for a cab. He had given his hire car to the Robbins, realising how tired the couple were, and how quickly they needed to retreat from the well meaning looks and stares. "We all go home…together" his wife repeated softly

"What?" he asked as he turned to look at her

"When Callie realises this…this Arizona person is gone…that Mark is gone…then we will take her away from this city, away from the corruption. We will go home together…and with the help of Father Kevin and Dr Mendes…we will help her find her way back…away from this life of…sin and shame …away from the mistakes and this…deviant life style."

"Isadora!" Carlos gasped "What are you saying?"

His wife sighed as she tightened her lips and shook her head a fraction. "I'm saying that we have a chance to get our daughter back…to heal her…to make her…normal again! And… and maybe one day…she will find a nice man who will understand and forgive her past…who can accept the child…make Callie a nice home…a normal home. Something she could never have had with..Ari…with…with a _woman_!"

Carlos shook his head as he stared at her. "You said you were sorry… you said you had to be here for Callie…that you needed to be here for your daughter…I thought...I thought…"

"I **am **sorry…I don't like to see my daughter in pain and I know Mark was her friend and Ari…Arizona was …was…also her friend…so I know she will be in pain when their loss hits her…and the loss of the others on the plane to…they are all her…friends. But Carlos…don't you see...don't you _see_…I had to be here because my daughter needs me to save her…to bring her back…from the corruption. To save her…Carlos…to save her"

"CALLIE! NO!" yelled a voice behind them

Both Carlos and Isadora turned a fraction, just as Callies hand struck hard against her mothers cheek. Hard enough to knock her back two paces and have her eyes water. Callie raised her hand to strike again, but her father quickly stepped in front of his wife, just as Alex reached out and wrapped his arms around Callies waist and pulled her tightly against him"

"SAVE ME!" Callie yelled at her mother, her eyes bulging, her teeth bared as she lowered her voice and hissed out. "Save me? From Arizona? From…**my **_**wife**_**?** "

"Calliope. Iphegenia. Torres…show respect to your mother!" Carlos said as he moved to push his wife further away from his daughter

"Respect? RESPECT!" Callie spat out. "The way she has shown respect to me? To my life…my choices? The way she respects her granddaughter…what was it she said...I might find a nice man who would forgive my past and…accept THE child...THE Child daddy? Not Sofia…not her daughter…but THE child!" Callie was shaking her head and breathing heavily as Teddy came to stand next to Alex and put her hands on her friends shoulder to try to calm her. "I am trying so freakin' hard right now to hold on…to just…hold on. My friends are missing…my BEST friend…is missing….and the person who brings me to life, who gives my life purpose…who holds me when I cry and makes me laugh every day…the …the person I love…with all my heart…my wife…is…is missing. And I'm trying…I'm trying to hold on…" Her voice was breaking and her shoulders slumped as she turned her big eyes to look at her mother. "I didn't want you here" she whispered, "I didn't…after the last time I saw you…I didn't want you here. You don't know Arizona…you never took the time to try to get to know her…you don't know Mark…you don't know Sofia…and you don't know me…I didn't want you here…you're a stranger to me…to my family. But then daddy said you wanted to be here…you had to be here…and I allowed myself to **hope**…allowed myself to believe that maybe…just _maybe_ you were starting to understand how much I love Arizona, how special she is…and that you wanted to be here to help me…to hold me…to protect me. Instead…instead I find you practically dancing on her grave! How…how could you?" She sobbed as she repeated softly…"how could you?"

"Callie, I will not tell you again. Respect your mother" Carlos said...though he wanted desperately to step forward and wrap his distraught daughter in his arms and take away all her pain, he was old fashioned and no matter how wrong he thought his wife had been…he could not allow his child to show such disrespect to her mother.

"Callie" Teddy said softly, "let's go…let's go home"

"Yeah Torres" Alex whispered as he pulled her closer to him. "She's not worth it…let's go"

Callie sniffed and nodded, and gently broke free of Karevs grip, smiling slightly at both him and Altman as she whispered." I'm ok…I'm ok. Mother…I am ashamed for you. What you have become…! Narrow minded, judgemental…hateful…deceitful…hypocritical! You have just sat in a Chapel…in Gods _house_, and prayed for Arizona and the others to come home. But in your stone heart…you didn't mean a single word…you don't want them to come home…ever. You would rather see me grieve the loss of the people I love than spend another day with me not fitting into your perfect daughter mould. Well…I'm sorry….I'm sorry…for you"

"This is what living here has done to you" Isadora hissed. "Fighting in the street like some heathen…allowing yourself to be manhandled and manipulated…denouncing your parents…it is you who has no shame Calliope…it is I who am ashamed…you are NOT the daughter I raised!"

Callie nodded but forced herself to stand up straight as she replied. "You're right…I'm not…I'm so much better! The Calliope Torres you raised was spoiled and selfish…afraid to show any real feelings….afraid to HAVE any real feelings …afraid and unsure…scared and unable to recognise love. But Mark…he showed me I was strong and capable, that I had the capacity for joy in my life…and Arizona…she brings the joy to my life…she has taught me how to open up to people…to listen…to feel …to care. I LIKE who I am now…I like who I have become…..who I have always been but never been allowed to show…until Arizona set me free! I'm happy…something I have never been before…never…"

"Callie!" her father whispered, "Mija!"

His daughter shook head and whispered. "No daddy…no. I LOVE you…I do…but…but you should o now. Go…take her home…as of now…tonight…she…she is dead to me. My mother is dead to me"

"CALLIE!" Carlos stepped towards her but stopped as she held up her hands and stepped back. "Callie…don't do this…please…think about this…you need us…don't…push us away!"

"I don't though dad. Don't you see? I don't need you…I'm all grown up now. There is only one person I need in my life…and right now…I am facing the very real prospect that I may never see her again…and I don't…I don't…" she sobbed and looked to the night sky as she fought for control. "Oh GOD…I don't know what I will do or how I will survive without her. But I DO know…that I don't need to ask forgiveness for having loved her, for having been loved by this amazing person…and I will not destroy any memory I have of my friends…of my wife…by arguing with someone so filled with ignorance and hatred that she is blind to how happy and wonderful my life has been."

"Mija…if Arizona….if she is dead…" her father swallowed slightly, not liking to say it…praying it wasn't true…but still it needed to be thought about…planned for, "IF she is dead…you will need time to heal…to …recover. Come home to us…let us take care of you. Be with your family!"

Callie gave a short laugh. "My family? A sister who doesn't talk to me…who returned my Christmas gifts unopened…because mom told her to…to punish me! Aunts who loved me as their daughter who no longer accept phone calls from me…Uncles who send me pages of the Bible in the post to remind me of the pain I am causing my parents and the sin I am committing in Gods eyes. That family? No…my family is here…with Miranda Bailey who had sat with me every hour she can since Owen called me…with Teddy and Alex here who are ready to pull me back from losing my temper…who are coming to spend the night sitting on my sofa to make sure I am ok instead of going home and getting the sleep they need…or Owen who knows what I am going through and talks to me the same way he always does instead of some fragile wounded bird…Webber…Jackson…Avery….the doctors covering my surgeries so I can ready when the call comes…the nurses bringing me food and drinks so they know I am ok….the day care staff who stayed late with Sofia and Zola whilst we sorted things….THESE are my family…these are the people who accept me…who know about Mark and Sofia and Arizona…but who love me anyway…who care for me. They don't judge me, they just…care"

"This city is evil!" her mother hissed

"This city is my home." Callie said quietly as she stepped nearer to her parents She took in a deep breath, nodding as she saw the cab pulling up next to them. "I'm sorry…you…you haven't caught up with God yet…I'm sorry. I'm sorry for you. If you could see…if you could know the kind of joy I have in my heart when I am with Arizona…if you could have spent time with her…see the beautiful soul she has…the huge heart…God brought her to me…and I pray…I PRAY he hasn't taken her away from me. I do. I pray I will see her again…hold her…make love to her…"Her mother gasped in shock and Callie gave a small smirk. "I pray…that she will come back. But if she doesn't…" again Callie had to fight for control as the expected panic she had at the thought flew to the surface, "if she doesn't…I won't see it as God punishing me…I will see it as God calling his Angel back…calling them all back. All six people on that plane are good people…kind people…"

"Angel…! Dios! She is a sinner!" Isadora spat out as Carlos pushed her towards the back of the cab

"She is my wife!" Callie said quietly. "And if you can't accept that…you have no place in my life. So…go back to your hotel…pack your bags. And go. Now. Leave…and never come back. NEVER!"

Isadora went to say something…but Carlos saw the look in his daughters eyes and knew there was no going back. He pushed his wife in to the back seat and closed the door. He walked towards Callie and whispered. "Mija?"

"Daddy, just…go" she whispered, her eyes now fixed to the ground. "Please…just…go"

"You argument is with your mother…I am going to be here for you Callie…I am always going to be here. You are my daughter…I love you"

Callie nodded but would not look up to meet his soft gaze. "I know," she muttered, "and I know how much you have tried to accept me and Arizona…even though I know how uncomfortable it makes you…you have tried…to accept us…to like her"

"She is a remarkable young woman Callie," he said with a soft laugh as he realised how much he meat what he was saying, "remarkable…and I don't have to try to like...I DO like her…I love her…as the woman who loves my daughter…the woman who makes her so happy..i love Arizona as much as any man could love another daughter…and I pray for her safe return…to her parents…her fiends…her daughter…her wife. I pray for her return Callie. And…I pray for you. Your mother…I will take her home…I will leave her with your sister…but I will not stay away mija…I will be here for you…whatever happens" I…I love you" He wanted to hug her…to hold her…but his instinct told her how hard she was fighting for control, he would leave her with her dignity…so he sighed as he opened the cab door and went to climb in, hesitating as he looked at Alex and Teddy and said, "Look after her…please"

"Always!" whispered Alex as he quietly stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Callies waist as he saw her legs begin to buckle. He held her tightly against him…keeping her upright until her parents cab disappeared from view…then gently sank to the ground with her as her body began to convulse with sobs as her control snapped and the flood gates once again opened on her emotions. Gently he storked her hair back as he rocked her to sooth her. "It's ok Callie…it's ok"

"I have lost my mom!" she whispered, her voice sounding childlike and fractured, "I…I can't lose anyone else Alex…I can't. I …I won't survive…I won't survive! They have to come home…I need her Alex…I need her…so much…so much!"

"Yeah" he nodded softly, "me to…me to"


	28. Chapter 28

"How…how could she do this to me?" Callie sniffled as she curled up on her sofa. "How _could_ she?"

Alex Karev found himself in an unfamiliar and some what uncomfortable position of comforting his friend. He sat at an angle cradling her, waiting for Teddy to come back in to the room and take over. Altman had walked straight into Callies apartment and announced that she needed a sweetened tea…with perhaps a shot of Brandy…and Callie may find one useful to. Before Alex could volunteer to make it Teddy had disappeared into the kitchen area and Callie had suddenly flopped onto the sofa and begun to sob, an occasional burst of odd Spanish words and the wave of her hands had Karev fearing for her sanity…so he had sat down on the edge of her sofa and cradled her…to stop her hurting herself!

"I just…I can't" Callie gasped, "I can't believe she could DO this…to me…how…how could she. How?"

Alex had no answer. He had witnessed the argument between Callie and her mother…had silently cheered when he heard the resounding slap of Callies palm against her mothers cheek….had wanted to hit the bitch himself for the things she had said, for the way she had treated Callie…for the disrespect she had shown his missing friends….to Arizona. Hell yeah he had wanted to hit her…to shake her, to yell at her…but instead he had held on tightly to Callie…offering her strength and support, the way he knew Robbins would want him to. Torres was such a great person, totally cool…warm friendly…open and generous…kind…funny…forgiving. Karev could not comprehend how she had wound up with a mother like…like that!

"I just don't understand…what I did wrong!" Callie was now bunching a handful of paper tissues in her hand as she sniffled again. "What did I do?" she whispered before looking at him, her eyes wide and tear stained. "What did I do Alex?"

"Your mother is a tool!" Karev said bluntly. "She isn't worth getting upset about Callie…if she is so narrow minded to allow her own bitterness to shut out the chance to know her Granddaughter…to get know what a great person your wife is…to shut out her rather awesome daughter….then…then…screw her…it's her loss!"

Callie looked at him for a few seconds, linking her tears back before she whispered. "Yeah…screw her…but I didn't mean her…"

"Oh?"

"No" Callie whispered again. "I meant Arizona!"

"Arizona?" Alex felt the right side of his face tick up in confusion. "How could Arizona do what?" he asked softly

"Do this!" Callie gave a bitter laugh. "Do all this to me Alex! How could she leave me? How could she get on that plane and just…disappear? How could she put me through this…put Sofia through this? How could she? How could…leave us behind. How Alex…how could she?"

"_How could Alex?" Arizona was yelling at him as he took a step back. "How could even think of leaving me? I have put everything I have in to training you and helping you…taught you everything you know…nurtured you…protected you…DEFENDED you….and how do you repay me? You LEAVE me…you leave!"_

Alex shook his head to clear the memory and looked at Callie. "Torres…you know she didn't mean this…she…she didn't leave you…she didn't…"

"She shouldn't have been on the damn plane Alex! But she let her temper get the better of her and dammit she left me!" Callie sobbed then reached for Alex hand as she gulped slightly. "I'm sorry…it's not your fault…you shouldn't have been on the plane either…none of them should have been"

Alex smiled at her, but felt the familiar burn of bile at the back of his throat. Arizona had battled so hard to make him a better person…even though he had pushed her every step of the way! It wasn't just his surgical skills she had helped him with…she had made him see the bigger picture…to curb his rash reactions…hadn't she been mad at him when he had told Meredith and Derek about Zola being in hospital as they fought for custody…he had been so sure he was right to tell…hell he had even tried to hammer home his point by reminding Arizona about her own lack of rights with Sofia…and what had she done…reminded him of the agony and torment Meredith and Derek were now going through sat in a waiting room going through seven kinds of hell that they hadn't needed to if he had kept his big mouth shut! The same big mouth that had got Meredith fired when he had told on her for altering the test results in Dereks Alzheimer research….oh the fall out from that had been spectacular…Webber lost his place as Chief, Derek was blacklisted from research for a year…the hospital. Lost funding…Yang nearly killed him with a rushed mistake…and nobody had his back…except Arizona!

"Alex…I don't blame you" Callie said softly as she saw the way his eyes had suddenly flashed with pain. "I don't! Arizona made the choice to get on the plane…she did that …not you…it's not on you!"

Alex swallowed as the bile rose again. He looked away from Callie and his eyes locked on a picture of Callie, Sofia and Arizona. A happy little family…that his stupid selfishness had destroyed! He didn't want to leave Seattle, didn't want to leave Robbins…but his ego had jumped when Hopkins had pursued him. The irony was they only wanted him _because _of Robbins! She was their golden girl, and if they couldn't have her back then they could poach her protégé…he knew it to…and had played it to his advantage! Worse still…he hadn't told Arizona…he had been a coward! He had allowed Hopkins to battle against Hunt in their offer…loving the feeling of being wanted…relishing it! And then …then Arizona had found out….and the reality of how yet again his selfish streak had hurt someone he loved had come crash9ing down around him…literally

"_You couldn't even tell me yourself…you're a coward…a coward…I had to hear it from Hunt!" Arizona may be shorter than him but the ferocity of her anger had him backing up as she flew at him and forced him across the room until his back was pinned against the wall._

"_Arizona honey" Callie said as she had tried to step between them, then she had looked at Alex and softly said "Sorry Alex, she has had a really bad day…Arizona"_

_But Robbins was furious with him and not listening. "All I have done for you? All the effort I have put in to help you…and still you can't be a better person…still you ever cease to disappoint me"_

"_I…I" Alex had stutter4d. "I'm sorry…but Hopkins wan me…they want me Robbins…nobody ever wants me…but Hopkins…they do…and I deserve this…I deserve it!"_

"_You're right!" Robbins said suddenly…"you do…you should go…Go Alex….now!"_

"_I…I don't have to go for a couple of weeks" he had found himself stuttering again, "So…can we talk about this when I get back?"_

_Arizona had looked at his jacket and the files in his hand. Suddenly she had reached up and snatched them from his grasp. "You're not going anywhere. You no longer represent this hospital…we're obviously not good enough for you…so you don't represent us anymore…you don't. Just go Alex…go home…just…go home"_

"_Robbins!" he gasped. But Torres had reached up and pushed him back as she quickly shook her head. "Trust me" she had whispered, "she has had a really bad day…let her go…cool down….talk with her when she gets back…ok?"_

He had nodded and stood to one side…watching as Callie quickly raced off to pack a few essentials for her wife as Arizona went through the medical gear he had already packed. He had stood by and watched as his friends climbed into the mini van taking them to the airport…shaking his head as he watched Callie hug her wife goodbye and heard Sloan say he would keep an eye on her…stop her chatting up any pretty nurses…he had noticed Arizona was till so pissed with things that she didn't join in the banter the way she usually did…and he had sighed as she had looked over in his direction and pursed her lips before pointedly looking away. He had stood with Callie as the van drove off…and now he sat with her, holding her hand as she faced the prospect that Mark and Arizona were never coming back.

Alex closed his eyes and took two deep breaths. She had to come back. She had to. "How could she?" he muttered. "How could she leave me, how could she do this to me? And…it's all my fault…all my own stupid…selfish fault"

"Alex!" Callie said softly. "No"

"You have a kid together Torres!" he whispered hoarsely, "and you two…you got each other and you're magic together…you're….happy. You have everything…and because I was…stupid…because I didn't think….and got her pissed with me…God Callie…it should be ME! I have nothing…I am a horrible person! Arizona doesn't deserve this…YOU don't deserve this…you don't. I…I do…it should have been me…it should have been…if I could swap places…if I could get on that plane instead of her…."all of a sudden he stopped talking as the bile flooded through…he stood and made a mad dash to the bathroom, nearly knocking Teddy over in the process

"Karev?" she asked as he slammed the bathroom door shut behind him. She looked at Callie and raised and eyebrow. What's up with him?"

"Uhm, I'm not sure…but I think…I think he kinda loves my wife!" Callie said with a small shrug

"What?"

Callie gave another small shrug, but stared at the closed bathroom door as she thought to herself Oh Arizona…you did it…you gave the tin man a heart…and then you broke it!

[xx]

"I shouldn't even be on this plane" Arizona whispered softly. "I don't deserve this"

Meredith wriggled closer to her and smiled softly. "None of us do Arizona!"

The blonde woman opened her eyes and tried to focus, smiling a fraction as her vision cleared. Meredith! Hey! You're awake! How are you feeling?"

Meredith gave a small laugh. "How am I feeling? I'm fine…just…peachy!"

"Peachy!" Arizona gave a soft laugh. "Peachy. Of course you are…absolutely" She paused as she licked at her lips before saying. "I …I didn't mean that you guys deserved to be here…I meant…Karev…Karev should be…here…not me! I'm a good person Meredith…or I ….I try to be. But Alex….no…no matter how…hard I try…he seems determined to…to…"

"Self destruct?"

Arizona thought for a second then nodded. I tried Meredith. But he just behaves lie a spoilt brat…snatching the toys out of the other kids prams ya know!"

"He had a rough life" Meredith said softly, "he hasn't told you all about it cos he is frightened that you would turn away from him if you knew about where he came from…frightened you would turn your back on him. You should take it as compliment!"

"A...a compliment?" Arizona gave a small sigh, "I don't..I…how?"

"If he didn't care about you, about what you thought of him…he wouldn't be trying so heard to impress you…to prove himself. He likes you Robbins…a lot!"

Arizonas eyes went wide. "Do you thin…think he….I uh…I'm married…to..Callie. Alex doesn't…he uh…"

Both Meredith and Arizona jumped as they heard Marks soft chuckle. "No…Robbins. Relax. He…he…loves you...as family…like a sister. I…I think he had…a huge crush on you….at first…who…who didn't….but we all …know we have….no chance…for you…there is only…Callie"

"You had a crush….on me Mark?" Arizona asked with a weak smile and a small wink

"Ah Robbins..too…too blond…to see" he coughed slightly and winced, smiling as Meredith took his hand. "Every red…red blooded man who…who sets eyes on you…has a crush…if…if you ever…wan…wanted to try…variety" he coughed again, "and I'm …not available mind….you would…have a queue of …guys…waiting for you"

Arizona nodded but smiled sadly as she whispered. "But you're right…there is…only. ..Callie"

"And for me…"he gasped slightly as a shard of pain ran through his body, "there is only…Lexie"

Meredith tightened her grip on his hand as he groaned out loud as another pain wracked his body. Cristina had come to sit on the other side of him, watching to see if he would need help, she rested her hand on his shoulder as another raft of pain had him arching his back up off the floor, his face contorting with agony as he let out another groan.

"Oh Mark!" Arizona whispered her eyes filling with tears as she watched the man she had come to see as her brother fighting with every ounce of strength he had to stay alive. "Mark" she whispered again

Although Meredith was holding his hand her gaze had drifted away and was now focused on the dark shadows beyond the clearing…to an area that served as her sisters grave…and without warning, without control, Meredith began to cry as she muttered over and over again. "Lexie…oh Lexie no…no. Lexie! How could she…how could she…?"

"Meredith?" Arizona asked softly. "How could she what?"

In the dark Meredith turned to glance at Arizona before mumbling. "How could she leave me? Lexie…how…how could she…how could she?"


	29. Chapter 29

Alex splashed cold water on his face then rinsed his mouth out…swigging a mouthful of handy mouthwash from the side of the sink to try to take away the taste. He sighed and stared at his reflection…his hair was wild, eyes rimmed in dark shadows, his shin pale…he looked tired, he WAS tired…he looked…scared. He WAS scared. He took in two deep breaths and glanced around the bathroom as he tried to calm himself, taking in all the bottles of shampoos and conditioners…shower gels and bath gels…he marvelled at just how many bottles there were, chicks and the stuff he thought as he cautiously reached out to read some of the labels. He stopped at one of the fancier ones, and slowly lifted it up…unscrewed the lid…and took small sniff, before breathing in more deeply…

"_Alex? Stop daydreaming!" Arizona said as she gently elbowed him in the ribs before noticing how he was leaning in towards her. "Alex…what the __**hell **__are you doing?" _

"_I uh…uhm…" he blushed furiously as he opened his eyes and realised he was practically leaning into Robbins neck. "Sorry…but uh…you uhm…you smell real nice!"_

"_Really nice" Arizona corrected him, grinning slightly as she saw him blush even more. "And thanks…even though it is…kinda creepy!"_

"_Sorry" he muttered_

"_It was a new shower gel Callie bought me" Arizona told him as she signed off on another patients notes and turned to walk with him to their next patient. "It is kind of expensive but she bought if for…special occasions!" she grinned and wiggled her eyebrows at him…chuckling to herself as yet again Karev blushed, right to the tips of his ears. "It's incredible stuff…you only need a little bit….leaves your skin feeling so soft…silky…touchable…"_

"_Sounds uh…great!" Alex cut in quickly, shoving his hand in his pocket and pushing passed her to enter their patients room._

_Arizona hung back a fraction and muttered. "It is great…it's…incredible!" _

_Alex had heard her though, and nearly stumbled over the patients bed _

His eyes were closed as he breathed in the scent, but he was brought back to reality by a small tap on the door. "Alex?" he heard Callie call softly, "Are you ok? I'm uh…I'm getting a bit worried out here!"He hurriedly put the lid back on the bottle and went to put it back on the shelf, knocking several bottles flying to the ground in his haste. "Alex?" Callie called out again…"ALEX?"

"I'm ok!" he said as he reached to open the door a fraction, "Really…I'm fine…I just uh…I uh…" he looked down at the floor to try and think of something to explain, but Callie had already spotted the bottles he had knocked over and arched an eyebrow at him. "I…I'm sorry" he breathed out…"I'll pick them up"

"Alex, let me in ok…we need to talk I think"

"In the bathroom?"

"Just" she pushed passed him, "let me in"

He sighed and leaned back on the sink as Callie pulled down the toilet seat and lid and sat down. She pointed at the bottles and gave a small smile. "I did that this morning…I even used her shower gel…anything to just hold her closer to me. "She hates me using her gel…." She chuckled as she reached out and picked up the same bottle Alex had been holding. "Except this one…she doesn't mind me…sharing…this one!" Callie gave a small sob and bit it back as she closed her eyes and leaned back

Alex took a deep breath and whispered. "I'm sorry"

Instantly Callies head snapped up and her eyes fixed on him. "This ISN'T on you Alex…I keep telling you that"

"I try to do the right thing, I try" he whispered, "But I just keep screwin' up. I'm a screw up!"

"Don't you dare say that!" Callie slapped at his thigh, her face scrunched up as she repeated. "Don't you dare! Arizona has put a lot of time and effort into training you…she has made you one of the best peds surgeons around…you're not a screw up…she wouldn't let you be!"

"I let her down…again" he said with a shake of his head, his gaze locked on the bathroom floor. "I looked out for myself. I was selfish and thoughtless…and I let her down. I hurt her"

"Yes" Callie whispered, "you hurt her. But only because she hates the thought of you leaving! Alex…do you know why she has put so much effort into training you?" He shook his head before glancing shyly up at Callie. She gave a small sigh. "Because she likes you Alex…a lot. She sees so much potential in you…as a surgeon…as a human being! She sees how amazing you are…how big your heart is…how much love and compassion you are capable of. She sees…herself in you…you remind her of herself…..without the heelies!"

"So far!" Alex gave a small grin back

"So far!" Callie agreed with a soft chuckle. "Alex…she loves you"

"I shudda been on the frickin plane Callie!" he yelled back, "It should have been me….Arizona doesn't deserve this…she doesn't!"

"And neither do you!" Callie said softly. She took in a shaky breath before saying. "Did you know Arizona had nightmares for months after our car accident? Months! Blamed herself completely…kept blaming herself over and over gain…kept replaying the crash…over, and over again. But…so did I! And I blamed myself! I was the one who took off my seat belt…if I hadn't I wouldn't have gone through the windscreen. I was the one who distracted Arizona by not…not answering her very important question! I was the one who was in a mood and wound Arizona up…I was trying to text Mark knowing full well it was upsetting her…our weekend away from it all and I kinda brought Mark with us to! Huh…figure. All those things…all of them…to me…caused the accident. If I hadn't distracted her so much, would she have seen the truck sooner? Would we have been able to slow down or avoid it? IF I had my seat belt on would I have just walked away with a scratch or two?" She gave a small shake of her head. "Truth be told…it was an accident. Full stop! The truck was on a blind bend…we couldn't have seen it any sooner…and if Arizona had tried to steer around it we probably would have hit it side on…my side…and I would still have been hurt. So…neither of us were to blame…but we had so many sleepless nights…each carrying our own guilt. Don't do that Alex…don't. It is not your fault!"

"I got her pissed at me. She shouldn't have been anywhere near the damn plane. The…the crash…may still have happened….and that may be an accident" Alex ran his hand through his hair and gave a deep sigh, "but it should have happened with ME on board…it should be my sorry ass out there …not…not hers"

Callie reached for his hand and gave a small nod. "Things happen for a reason Alex, bit Arizona and I believe that. I was meant to be in Joes bar drowning my sorrows the first time Arizona went in after work for a drink…she spotted me and followed me in to the ladies to …uh…talk to me. It's how we met. But that night…I had been so close to just going straight home…and Arizona had been wondering whether to go to Joes the next night…"

"You two were meant to be together…some how…sooner or later you would have met" Alex said with a small smile

"Uh huh…probably. Fate would have brought us together I guess. Just like it did after you handed Arizona her ass on a plate with some epilepsy cardio misdiagnosis…she was late leaving work and just happened to get in to my elevator…to apologise for …uhm…well another meeting we'd had earlier…but she apologised and asked me to dinner…the rest, as they say …is history!"

"Which I have now ruined by…."

"Yeah, yeah, not getting on the plane" Callie looked at him and grinned a fraction. "Arizona had been through a REALLY bad day….maybe if Nick hadn't been in this hospital, maybe if his operation had been…successful….maybe if Hunt hadn't asked her about you and Hopkins just ten minutes after she had walked out of he dying friends room…then maybe, just maybe you **would **be on the plane…and I wouldn't have had to pack away my chocolate body paints!"

"Torres!"

Again Callie smiled at him as she looked at the hand she was holding before bringing her other hand up to clasp his tightly. "What I am trying to say is….this isn't your fault…things DO happen for a reason…and for **whatever **reason, Arizona was meant to be on that plane…not you..."

"You really believe that?" he asked softly.

"I do" she smiled up at him, slowly letting the smile spread as she saw him relaxing. "Now…get out of here will ya?"

"What? You want me to ….leave?" Alex looked confused as he pulled his hands free.

"Uh hmm" Callie nodded. "I want you to leave…the bathroom Alex…I need to pee….I need to pee real bad!"

"Really bad!" Alex corrected as he winked at her and walked out, ducking slightly as a small pink plastic duck whizzed passed his head

[xx]

"Oh God" Arizona chuckled, "I…I really need to pee!"

Cristina looked at her and raised her eyebrows. "Seriously? We've been here like four nights and how many days, and that's the first time you've said anything!"

All though it was still dark Cristina saw the way Robbins dropped her head down, she heard the soft sniffle, barely heard the whispered. "I'm sorry…I…I can't…I… I don't uh…I'm fairly sure I have…have peed myself….I know I have…I just…this is the first time I have needed to….and…and…" she gave a bitter laugh…"and I can't!"

"You can't?" Yang asked as she came to sit next to her.

"I really feel I need to go" Arizona said softly, "you know…like when you get that painful pressure?"

"Uh huh"

"But…but I can't…there's…there's nothing there!" Arizona gave a small laugh and added… "I'm all peed out!"

Meredith, who was still still sitting next to Mark, looked over and smiled at her friend. "I can't pee either, if that helps! I mean…I haven't uh….for …for how long?" She looked at Cristina, who just shrugged and shook her head, "well…it seems like a long time. I guess we are all pretty dehydrated huh? The pain you feel, could be your …uhm…"

She stopped as she caught the quick shake of Yangs head…but Arizona had heard, she was a doctor to. "My kidneys…shutting down" she muttered. "Great…just…great!"

"It may not mean that!" Cristina said brightly" could just mean..you uh…you…have a uh…."

"What…a yeast infection?" Arizona gave a soft chuckle, "or maybe I'm pregnant! Yeah…that's it right? Come on" she said as she reached for Yangs hand, "we all know what it means. I'm bleeding…internally and …externally. I am dehydrated…and in…shock. Way in shock. My leg is infected…yes…I know" she gave a small grin as she saw the look her two friends shared, "so it's likely my body is going…going into sepsis. Which means folks…I'm screwed!"

"Your screwed!" came Marks soft whisper, "what about me?!"

Meredith reached again for his hand as he groaned softly. "Shhh" she whispered, "don't try to talk…here, have a sip of water then rest!"

"Rest! Ha!" Mark shook his head and gently pushed the water bottle from his lips. "Can rest when I'm dead! Save your water, don't waste it on me"

"Don't talk like that!" Meredith muttered as her eyes suddenly filled with tears and she tried again to get him to take a sip of water.

"Robbins is right…we're screwed. " he said as he again turned his head from the bottle. "You…you two have a chance…and Derek…if you can keep the infection under….under some control. But me and Blondie… " he shook his head and whispered, "we are so screwed"

Arizona nodded. "Which is funny…cos right now…for the first time since the crash…I feel …better! I mean…my leg still hurts like crazy…and…it hurts to kinda breath. But…I am so focused right now…I feel awake…alive!"

Meredith went to say something but stopped as she heard Derek groan then yell her name. "Derek!" she muttered as she clumsily scrabbled to her feet. "I'm here…hold on…I'm here" she called as she staggered over to him then dropped down beside him.

Arizona squinted in the dark but could see the two of them so clearly. "Not as dark tonight" she whispered

"There's a moon" Yang said dully, "a full moon and a clear sky"

Robbins looked up and grinned. "Oh yeah! Pretty!"

"Cold!" Yang muttered

"That to!" Robbins grin grew wider, "but still…pretty!"

"Hey!" came a voice form above them. "Is that my favourite blonde bombshell chating away down there? How ya doin' Arizona?"

"Just fine Jerry!" Arizona called out brightly. "Just fine…pretty night tonight huh?"

Cristinas eyebrows had shot up as she looked at the blonde woman sat next to her. Less than an hour ago Cristina had given up trying to keep her talking, she had been barely conscious, whimpering and twitching with the pain her body was in…calling for her wife as the nightmares over took her. And now? Now she was calling out to the pilot as if she was ready to sing around the campfire

"Moon sure is big up there!" Jerry called back, "I got a really good view up here!"

"I bet you have!" Arizona nodded as she glanced at Cristina, "he has absolutely the best seat right? Bet it's warmer than the ground huh?"

"I bet it is!" Yang muttered with a small nod

"I'm jealous Jerry!" Arizona laughed, "you got the best seat up there!"

They heard him laugh. Before he said. "Well…not so much the best seat right now…it uh…kinda stinks up here to be honest! Well….I kinda stink!"

Robbins laughed again before saying. "We don't exactly smell of roses down here either Jerry…but hey…it keeps the wolves at bay…don't think we smell …too appetising right now!"

"Wolves?" Meredith asked. "What wolves?"

"Oh c'mon Meredith!" Arizona chuckled, "you haven't been out of it that much that you haven't heard the pack of wolves turning the tail end of the plane into a fast food place!"

"The tail end of the plane?" Meredith glanced over in the dark and shook her head a fraction. The tail end of….uh…oh…Oh GOD! Lexie! Lexie is in the tail end of the plane!"

"Uh huh" Robbins said brightly, "and now I guess she is kinda in a pack of wolves to. Hah..a new Mac…we have McDreamy, McSteamy…and now McLexie…the new quarter pounder at the fast food chain! Oh…oh no…oh here we go again…Meredith is gonna cry ..poor Lexie…boo hoo…Lexie is dead….oh…boo hoo boo hoooo. Get a grip Mer…pretty soon we all will be….so suck it up and shut the frick up! Right? Cos all that crying? Seriously? Just….annoying now! I mean…seriously"

"Arizona?" Cristina whispered as she bent forward. The woman was babbling…and she was being mean…everyone knew Robbins didn't have a mean bone in her body, something was wrong. She reached up and placed her hand on the womans forehead. She was warm….despite the freezing temperature of the night air…Robbins was warm. Yang swallowed and sighed as she glanced over to Mark, startled to see his eyes open and fixed on her. "She has a fever" she whispered again, nodding back as she saw Mark acknowledge her. "She needs water"

Again Mark nodded as he raised his hand to point to the nearly empty bottle Meredith had left by his side. "Don't…waste it…on me" he sighed. "Give her…as much of a chance…as you can"

Yang reached over and picked up the bottle, resting her hand on his shoulder before moving back and trying to encourage Arizona to drink. "That's Marks!" Arizona shook her head and turned away from the bottle, "No…I…I won't…it's his. He needs it. He has to get home….Callie needs him…Sofia needs him. Mark? Mark damn you…you promised…you promised…we…we go home together…we go home to Callie…together. You…you promised!"

"Arizona!" he whispered as he tried to get her to focus on him. "Please…I'm trying…I am…but I'm not…not thirsty right now…and Callie would be …be mad at me….if I didn't get you to look after yourself. You…you don't want her….to be mad at me…do you?"

Arizona shook her head. She frowned as she looked at him. "Will she be mad at us….for leaving her alone so long?"

"Probably" he grinned back

"Then…then you better not die on me Mark Sloan…cos if she is mad…she can shout at…at both of us…I'm not taking…your share of the argument to…being…dead is no…no excuse…not to get yelled at…do you hear me…you don't get…to die just to get out of being yelled at by Callie. I'm not facing her…alone. We Face her together …ok?"

"Ok" he whispered, "now drink some water"

Yang tipped the bottle to her mouth as soon as Arizona turned back to face her. She took two small sips and sat back. Not noticing as Yang stared at the now empty water bottle before throwing it, as far as her good arm would let her, in to the darkness


	30. Chapter 30

Cristina sighed as she rested her head on her knees. She was beyond exhausted, in fact, she was sure there wasn't a word to describe just how tired she was…but she couldn't rest. She couldn't. She lifted her head and slowly glanced around the shadowed area of the clearing. She could hear Mark groaning in pain as he lay to her left. A little further away from Mark, she could hear Meredith crying softly, whispering her sisters name over and over again. And to her right Arizona was softly muttering to herself at the moment…but as her temperature had fluctuated during the last hour or so she had become more restless…Cristina was sure she was reliving the crash as every now and again her body would tense up…her arms would lash out and she would start to scream…sometimes her own screaming shocked her back into consciousness…other times Cristina found herself holding the woman closely to her and rocking her gently in her arms as she soothed her whispered reassuringly to her…sensing when her dreams were fading as more often than not Robbins would whisper for her daughter or her wife….occasionally she would weep softly as she said their names…sometimes she would whisper apologies…then softly she would drift off to unconsciousness again…until the nightmares started once more.

The only one of their little group of survivors who was sleeping peacefully, was Derek….Yang looked over at him…and envied him.

Again, she dropped her head to her knees and took in a deep breath. Her thoughts drifted to her life before this hell began, before this nightmare. They had only been here four nights…that's all…yet sometimes it seemed so hard to believe she had ever had a life before this place….that she could ever have a life beyond this place. She closed her eyes tightly and thought of Owen, her heart thudded in her chest as she thought of how he had stood by her through everything she had thrown at him…been her rock when her life had spiralled out of control…after the shooting, after her breakdown form that and her long road back…he had been there…and she loved him…she knew that….she had always loved him, would always love him….she wondered if he knew that. If he had any idea. Because all she had done it seemed, was hurt him. He had given her everything….put his heart on his sleeve for her…and they were perfect together…except for that one thing…the deal breaker. Kids. He wanted them so badly, and he would be a great dad….she couldn't keep him from that. But in her own heart she knew she didn't want children…not now, not ever…and to lie to him, to promise him a life she knew she could never be happy in….she loved him…loved him enough to let him go. And now, sat here, in the middle of nowhere, certain now that she would never get out…that she would never leave…she wondered if he knew….if he knew how much she loved him…and that it had torn her heart to shreds to set him free.

[xx]

"Cristina!" Owen muttered before suddenly jolting awake. He sat up and looked around him, taking in his surroundings and nodding to himself as he saw Altman and Karev snoozing on the two sofas opposite the armchair he was resting on. He rubbed at his face and sighed deeply, his heart was thudding in his chest and his mouth tasted of iron, wiping at his bottom lip he was surprised to see a small smear of blood…he had bitten the inside of his lip…something he knew he did when he was dreaming. He only had to close his eyes a fraction to know what, and who he was dreaming of. With another sigh he slowly stood and walked across to Callies bedroom door, he needed the bathroom and he didn't want to disturb Sofia. He tapped gently, and when he got no reply he slowly opened the door and crept in…frowning a fraction as he noticed the bed was empty, nearly tripping over outstretched leg as he walked passed the walk in closet. "Oof…sorry!" he muttered, his eyebrows shooting up as he looked down and saw Callie huddled up on the floor. He crouched down and rested his hand on her shoulder as she sniffed softly and looked at him with tear stained eyes . "Can't sleep huh?" he asked as he turned and dropped down to sit next to her.

"I…I can't….I can't stay in there" she pointed at her bed. "I keep reaching out…and she's not there Owen…she….she's not there"

"I know" he said as he squeezed her hand, "it's why I'm camped on your armchair in your lounge….cos I can't go home…I can't…because Cristina…..Cristina's not there. And I know…I know it's different for us, we had sort of…separated…we weren't together when she got on the plane…but…but we were working on it….we were…and I know, we were gonna make it, we were going to be together. I know we were "

Callie gave him a small smile before whispering. "She loves you…she loves you so much. Whatever you guys were going through…I know you're right…you were gonna be together, you two…you weren't done yet!"

Owen took a deep breath and looked around him. "Nice closet!" he grinned at her. "I could make….so many jokes here…you know that right?" He grinned again as Callie frowned at him in puzzlement. "Aw c'mon! You married O'Malley…you slept with Karev…with Mark…then suddenly you fine your perfect person….the one who makes you glow…makes you complete…and it's a woman…you found happiness by coming out of the…."

"Don't!" Callie grinned back as she raised a finger to his lips and shook her head. "Just. Don't." She gave a small laugh as lean back and closed her eyes. "I like men Owen…can't deny it. I love the person, not the gender. But with Arizona….ah with her….it' not just about being in love with her….I mean I am…like totally in love with her….but it's more…so…so much more. I can be…be myself with her…I can be a dork, I can be wild, I can be crazy wild …and crazy lazy to….she gets me….she sees….me. No hiding, no secrets…no explanations….I don't need to speak for her to know what I am thinking…she just looks at me…and I need to just look at her…and I know all I need to know. I know it's sappy…I mean, I make Hallmark sound like emotionless….but oh Owen….she is…my life. Everything about her….her smile, her laugh…her…temper, the way she taps her feet before waiting to yell…her generosity, her love…her heart and soul….she makes me who I am….if….if she doesn't come back…if I have lost her…who….who will I be?" Callie suddenly sobbed and brought her hands up to cover her face. "Who will I be Owen…with Arizona…who am I without her?"

Owen looked at her and thought of Cristina. Silently he reached over and pulled Callie to him, wrapping his arms around her he held until her sobbing subsided and she drifted off into an uneasy sleep.

[xx]

Ben Warren woke up and reached over to his wife, frowning as his hand fell on an empty and cold side of the bed. He looked at the ceiling for a second or two before climbing out of bed and walking towards Tucks bedroom, stopping as he found his fiancé leaning on the open door and staring in at the three sleeping children. He silently came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her back against him he whispered, "Miranda honey…you're cold. Come back to bed…let me warm you up"

"Look at the Ben" she said softly. "Zola and Sophia. Sleeping so peacefully…not a care in the world…no idea how much pain everyone else is going through…no idea that they've lost…everything!"

"Shhh baby" he said as he rested his chin on her shoulder and looked at the sleeping babies himself. "They haven't stopped looking, they haven't given up. These babies may get their parents back yet…you might get your friends back…your…family"

"I keep thinking Ben….I keep thinking about them…out there in the cold. They may be hurt….they may be really hurt….lying out there, no food, no supplies…in the cold…in the dark…they may be hurt….and alone, and scared. And if they're not hurt…then….then they…could be dead. And I'll never….never see them again. Never get to see the two Grey sisters become the exceptional doctors I know they could be….see Meredith be the wonderful mother Ellis never was to her….never see Yang win award after award for the brilliance she is destined to show…I won't get to Mark finally grown up and be a man instead of a perpetual teenager…see him be the amazing father to his little girl…maybe with Lexie by his side…they love each other…as much as Derek loves Meredith…and I will miss seeing those two grow old together…and Robbins and Callie…I will miss…their magic. I'll miss them all Ben… I can't….can't take another loss…not after O'Malley….not after that guman….I just…I wan them back! I want these babies to be home…in their own beds…in the loving care of all their parents. I…I want things back to normal. I want….I want my family back Ben…I want them…home!"

He turned her around to face him and gently kissed her temple before pulling her tightly against him. "I know sweetheart, I know. We all do" He glanced out of the window and whispered, "Almost dawn …search party will be going out again soon. Let's pray that today….today they find them….alive…and well"

"Amen" Miranda whispered as she pulled herself closer to her man before glancing over her shoulder at the sleeping girls. "Amen" she repeated softly

[xx]

"Amen" whispered Richard Webber as he knelt in the small hospital chapel. He looked around at the candles that had been lit the previous evening and sighed as he stood to leave. He had to keep going, had to help keep the hospital running. Owen was doing ok, he was functioning…but not in control…so Richard had to step up…keep the day to day mundane routine going…for every ones sake…for the patients, their families…for the staff! He couldn't allow the hospital to be rocked too much, he knew people were hurting…hell… HE was hurting, but he couldn't allow that grief, that worry to stop them doing their jobs…the people on the plane…his people…they were doctors….they would understand…. He stopped as he reached the chapel door, and turned to look one last time at the array of candle light and the flickering shadows they cast over the cross on the altar. "Please" he whispered out loud, "keep them safe….and bring them home…please" He nodded one last time before straightening up and taking a steadying breath as he stepped back out into the hospital corridor and made his way to his office, and the stack of paperwork he was steadily working his way through.

He stopped as he saw his favourite OR nurse walking towards him. "Boki? What are you dong here at this time of night?"

"There was an emergency. A car crash…Kepner and Avery handled it…but they needed some nurse to scrub in…" she blushed a fraction as she scuffed at the ground. "I haven't been sleeping too well theses last few nights and thought…thought it may do me good to work…take my mind off….things. Besides…I was on Peds rotation all this week…with Dr Robbins…and I…oh!" she suddenly gasped as she realised she had mentioned one of her favourite doctors…and the memory that this young woman was missing brought unexpected tears to her eyes. "I'm sorry" she stammered, quickly wiping them away, "I guess…I'm just tired!"

Webber reached out and gently grasped her shoulder as he nodded kindly. "I guess we all are. Is Karev not doing Robbins case load?"

"Oh yes, but this surgery…it is on a special patient…Ari….Dr Robbins has been working with this little boy for almost three years now…he had a temporary stoma fitted, but je kept getting infections…so Dr Robbins did an internal patch…a bit like a tyre tube…inside his bowel…so the stoma …."

"Boki….Boki…I'm familiar with the procedure…. I also know that it is time for the bowel transplant…the kid is old enough now…just didn't know it was scheduled for this week!" Webber said as he wrapped his arm around the nurses shoulder.

Boki nodded. "She…we brought it forward…the temporary repair was showing signs of disintegration…she wanted to do the full transplant before he got too sick…the healthier he is going into a big op like this…."

"The better chance the tiny human has of becoming a grown up one day! Webber chuckled. Robbins had used that excuse so many times to defend her many off the wall, obscure and inventive procedures…any other surgeon and Webber may have put a halt on the maverick ways/but truth be told…every new and creative procedure Robbins had tried…had worked….and she was fast becoming one of the most sought after Paediatric Surgeons in the country….and the hospital benefited ten fold from having her there. So….he would play the stern father sometimes as she rambled on to ask for permission to try these new ideas….he would play the Chief…as did Hunt…but both of them recognised her greatness, and would never so no. Just like he recognised the greatness in Shepherd….In Yang…Sloan…. Lexie Grey….and Meredith Grey. They were his stars…his people. The future of this hospital. He suddenly realised he was still holding onto Bokis shoulder so with a small grin he looked at her and asked. "Do you think…Robbins would mind me scrubbing in with Karev…if the procedure needs to be done….do you think I might be a suitable substitute?"

Boki nodded and smiled. "I'm sure she wouldn't mind…sir"

"Then ok…book an OR…tomorrow afternoon…and tell Karev"

"Yes sir…absolutely"

"Now go home….and get some rest"

"Yes sir…goodnight"

"Goodnight"

Webber watched her hurry off, and then turned to look at the night sky, noticing with a small frown that the first signs of dawn were edging across the sky

[xx]

Cristina sighed and whispered. "Stop crying…please Mer…stop….crying!"

Meredith didn't hear her…or chose to ignore her…as instead of stopping she let out another plaintive wail and cried out her sisters name. Cristina went to stand, to walk over to her and offer her a shoulder to cry on…but just then Arizona started to twitch next to her, her body arching up…her arms flailing madly at her side. "No…" she cried softly, "no….no…."

"It's ok" Cristina whispered as with her good arm she pulled Arizona closer to her, "shh Arizona…wake up…it's ok….it's ok"

"CALLIE!" Arizona gasped out as she lurched forward, instantly yelping as pain shot through her. Cristina pulled her back and held her still to try and stop her hurting herself more. Dragging in several shaky breaths Arizona turned to look at Yang and gave a small smile. "Sorry!" she whispered

"It's ok…." Cristina said with a small shrug, "you were just dreaming…"

"Again…..!" Robbins narrowed her eyes and asked softly, "Do you keep dreaming about it…reliving it over and over again? Sometimes I dream we didn't crash….that we made it to Boise….and that…this is the nightmare. Do you dream Cristina"

"You have to sleep to dream" Yang said flatly, she was looking at Meredith so missed the look of sympathy on Arizonas face.

Just then Mark groaned and both Yang and Robbins turned to look at him. "You're not going to check on him" Robbins asked softly

Yang shook her head and whispered. "If he is making a noise…he's alive….besides, there's nothing more I can do for him right now"

"Or for Meredith?" Arizona asked as she heard the other womans soft weeping

"Can't bring Lexie back to life" Cristina glanced over to the direction of the tail end of the plane. "So no, nothing I can do for Meredith either"

"Derek?"

"Sleeping?"

"Jerry?"

"The same?"

"Me?"

Yang laughed. "I can promise not to sing again!"

Arizona gave a small chuckle. "Thank you! I uh…hurt enough" Cristina looked at her and gave another small chuckle.

Meredith must have heard them as she rose to her feet and walked over, dropping down to sit next to Cristina, sniffing loudly as she wiped the tears from her eyes. "Sorry" she muttered miserably, "but…Lexie…."

"It's ok" Arizona said weakly. "Really Meredith…we…understand."

"You were…mean" Meredith said softly, looking at Robbins as she waited for an apology. Nut Arizona just looked confused

"Meredith…Robbins has a temperature…I don't think she remembers what she said…I don't think she was aware of what she was saying"

"Oh" Meredith whispered, then added" Sorry…again!"

"Uhm…me to…though…I don't know why!" Arizona tried to smile and gave a small playful shrug…but only ended up wincing in pain and cursing slightly under her breath.

"It's nearly dawn" Yang said as she looked up at the lightening sky. "We made it through another day"

Arizona sighed. "Does that mean…you are going to reset my splint again?"

Yang looked at Grey and gave a small shake of her head. "Tell you what Arizona…why don't we leave it for now, why don't we just take today off…and relax yeah?"

Arizonas eyes locked on hers and the two women stared silently at each other for several seconds before Robbins nodded slowly and whispered. "Yeah…I'd like that…I am kinda tired….be good to rest a while"

"I'll go check on Derek, " Meredith said as she slowly stood and shakily began to make her way back to her sleeping husband, but as Arizona and Cristina watched she stopped and wobbled slightly before crumpling to the floor, she groaned slightly and rolled on to her back, her eyes briefly flickered open before she whispered." Lexie!" with a soft sigh she drifted into unconsciousness.

"Well" Arizona muttered, "At least she has stopped crying!"

Yang looked at her and smiled before looking up in time to see the first edge of sunlight creeping across the sky. "Whadda ya know Robbins…we made it through another night!"

"Yeah" Robbins whispered, "whadda ya know" before she to closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

In the first soft light of dawn Yang once again looked around the clearing. Everyone was asleep…every one…and she envied them. Oh, how she envied them. "I'm never getting out of here!" she whispered to herself…"I'm. Never. Getting….Out"


	31. Chapter 31

Coffee? Yup….he could definitely smell coffee. Owen sighed at the welcome aroma and forced his eyes to open, blinking in confusion as he looked at an array of high heeled shoes and luminous trainers! "Morning sleepy head!" murmured a familiar voice. He looked up and saw Teddy leaning on the door frame. "So…all these years of me pining away for you…and you were secretly in the closet?" she chuckled as she handed him the mug of coffee she had been cradling.

"Uhm…I….uh" he cleared his throat and took a swig of the welcome brew before asking. "Where's Callie?"

"Shower" Altman nodded to the closed bathroom door before asking, "Why exactly are you sleeping on the floor of Callies closet?"

He sighed and stretched the kinks out of his back and neck. "I got up to use the bathroom…figured I would use Callies rather than wake Sofia…but when I walked in here I tripped over her…she was sitting in here cos she couldn't use the bed"

Teddy nodded and sighed. "She really misses Arizona huh? And you…you miss Cristina?" She saw the small nod he gave as he closed his eyes and leant back. "Well, at least you both got a couple of hours rest…I know how exhausted you both are…but Callie is insisting on coming back to the hospital, check up on her surgery patients, go to see Nick…think she just wants to keep busy"

Owen wriggled slightly before muttering. "I know how she feels!"

Teddy grinned. "So you needed the bathroom huh? You know…Sofia was at Baileys last night…so…"Owen was on his feet and heading to the bedroom door before he heard Teddy finish. "Alex was able to hop in the shower as soon as I'd finished…let Callie take as long as she needs…not disturb her privacy ya know!"

Owen groaned as he bent his knee slightly to ease the pressure on his bladder. "He's in the shower? How long ago did he go in?"

Teddy smirked before saying. "He should be finished, he's been in there a while"

Owen gave a quick nod before flying out of the bedroom and across the apartment to the other room….pausing briefly to whisper loudly at Teddy "You may wanna see this!" before racing the last few steps into the bathroom and blessed relief

Teddy walked slowly over and peeked into the room, grinning as she reached for her phone to snap the picture of Alex Karev, curled up on a tiny bed, with Disney Princess sheets and a pink canopy…cradling a picture frame and a pink teddy bear….slightly sucking his thumb as snored lightly. She frowned as the click of the camera woke him, and then laughed as he promptly tumbled out of the small bed and onto the floor. "What the?" He glared as he heard her chuckle, "Why do they even have a frickin' bed in here already…Sofia is still in that cot!" he said as he pointed at the large cot in the corner of the room

"Arizona hates it to" Teddy explained quietly. "The three of them went shopping for it…Arizona told me. She had wanted just a normal little persons bed…bit Mark…he wanted the canopy and the whole shebang…and Callie felt bad for him cos she and Arizona bought the cot without his input…so they caved…and Arizona really…REALLY hates it…but tolerates it. Mark has….well he has a way of….getting what he wants!"

Karev sighed as he glanced at the photo he had been holding before putting it back on the table he had picked it up from. "We are seriously one messed up bunch of friends aren't we?" he chuckled, shrugging as he saw Teddys puzzled expression. "Lemme run it down for you. Meredith and Yang…the twisted sisters who form the core of out intern years…they allowed me to live here…tolerated me…but gave me the nearest thing to a home I had ever had. Through them I met, befriended…and eventually married Izzie…the same woman who had slept with George…the little guy I used to laugh at before realising I kinda liked him…a lot…George had been married to Callie….but then they divorced…and she hooked up with Mark….and uh….me….before she found Arizona! Her true love. Marks true love is Lexie…she dumped him cos of his long lost daughter…who was knocked up….so she moved on to me….before going back to Mark…only to dump him again cos he got Callie…his now new best friend with benefits …pregnant! So…Arizona comes back from ….Africa….takes in Callies new situation…accepts it and lives happily ever after with Callie and their baby….moving Mark to the side-lines….where he eventually crept out to sleep with you…before suggesting a threesome….!"

"Uh…Mark and I were over way before then Karev…I slept with him before Arizona went to Africa….cos I was so shocked when she told me she might be having Marks baby…thought for a few seconds he had got to her to!"

"Whatever!" he muttered before carrying on. "Point is you slept with Mark….CALLIE slept with Mark…"

"And you…"

"Then I slept with Lexie….we were a good couple …but I always knew I was a Sloan substitute…sooner or later Mark and Lexie will get back together…and who knows….maybe I'll end up sleeping with you!" He smirked, "Or Arizona! Cos, well….Meredith is with Derek…Yang is with Owen….I missed my chance with those two….. So you or Arizona could be next on my date list…..what do ya say Altman?"

He wiggled his eyebrows playfully and chuckled as Teddy briefly blushed before she replied. "Arizona is very much spoken for…and I…uh…I'm leaving soon…so….sorry Karev …outta luck!" She turned as she heard a soft gasp behind her

"You're ….you're leaving?" Callie whispered as her eyes widened.

Teddy took a deep breath. "Yeah…I mean…I was…I think ….so…I dunno….I guess…. "

"A new job?" Callie asked softly, nodding as she saw Teddy gave a quick acknowledgement. "A better job? Your dream job?"

"Yeah" Teddy whispered.

"Then…" Callie stepped forward and took Teddys hands in hers. "Then you should take it…you should take it and start over….Arizona would be proud of you…she'd be….she'd be happy. So…so you should go, and be…..awesome" She turned to look at Alex and smiled slightly, "But that does NOT mean you get to sleep with Arizona any time like EVER!"

Karev grinned back and slyly winked, ducking just in time to dodge a swift slap o the back of his head. "Reckon Mark fancies his chances to!" he muttered, earning another slap, this one connected as he yelped and laughed at the same time

"What is it about guys that they think that all a gay woman needs is a good man to…uhhh…straighten them out?" Callie asked as the three of them walked back into the kitchen together and all reached for the coffee

"It's a challenge" Karev grinned. "And the fact Robbins is seriously HOT….you got lucky Torres!"

Callie sighed and gave a small nod. "Yeah" she whispered, "she….she's the love of my life"

[xx]

"She is the love of my life" Arizona whispered as she stared at the photograph that she had found herself holding the first night in the wilderness. "She is…everything to me. Her…and Sofia….they're my life"

"I know" Cristina said softly. "I know"

"Cristina?"

"Hmmm?"

"Can you…do you think" Arizona sighed and gasped a little as another stab of pain shot through her leg. "Do you think, you could move Mark…over to me….or….or move me to him?"

Cristina looked at her and raised her eyebrow. "Why?"

The pale blonde woman sighed again and swallowed slowly before quietly saying. "We…we're not getting out of here are we?" When Yang didn't answer Arizona continued, "And Mark…he is so weak…so…weak. I don't think…he has….much longer left. He is…important to me Yang…he is…special ya know….he is…Mark!"

"Yeah…he's Mark alright!" Yang chuckled…stopping as Arizona shakily reached out to rest her hand on Yangs arm

"Please!" Arizona whispered, "I don't want Mark to…to …die alone. I owe him that much…I owe Sofia…that much…and Callie…I owe Callie…that much. He shouldn't be…alone….he should be held…I should hold him…he…he…he's my family. Please…Cristina…can you try…to move him? Please….please…can you move him….can you try? Please….oh please"

Yang nodded and reached up to wipe the tears away from Arizonas eyes. "Sure" she murmured, "I'll try…I'll try" Cristina struggled to her feet and swayed slightly. She felt weak and dizzy…her throat hurt…her shoulder hurt more…but Arizona was right, Mark shouldn't die alone …lying on the cold hard ground…so she crouched down and grabbed at the cover that held him….throwing her weight back she pulled and dragged him…inch, by slow painful inch…yelling with every tug and pull she made, the sweat breaking out all over her body….her shoulder crunching with every ounce of effort she used. But inch by inch, Mark moved towards Arizonas waiting arms.

"Thank you!" Arizona cried as Yang finally rested Marks head on her lap, carful to avoid her left leg. "Oh, thank you"

"You made…Yang …drag me!" Mark whispered hoarsely as his eyes flickered open. "Face it Robbins…" he sighed deeply. "You…love me!"

She stroked his hair back gently, letting her fingers rest in the soft curls. "You know what Sloan…I do…I love you….I do"

"Knew it" he grinned softly. "It's my eyes…gets the girls every time!"

"Yeah Mark!" Arizona grinned back, "It's your eyes. Regular…lady killers!"

He sighed deeply and looked up at her. "Blondie…I love you to. You and Torres…you're my family. You….mean…so…so much to me. Callie…and Sofia…I….I…"

"Shh Mark. It's ok…..it's ok" Arizona told him as she clasped his hand tightly

"Callie…."Mark swallowed, "I…I never thanked you…for making my…girl so happy. She…loves you so much"

"I love her to" Robbins gasped as she tried to control herself and hold back her tears. "More than she will ever know"

"She knows" he grinned before coughing weakly and gasping in pain

Arizona brought his hand to her lips and kissed it gently as she whispered, "Don't talk anymore Mark. Just rest…sleep now. We're all going…to be….ok. One day…we'll all be together again…so rest now….rest"

Mark nodded and whispered. "Lexie is waiting"

"I know Mark" Arizona gave a small sob "I know"

He let out a deep sigh and drifted off to sleep, just as Arizonas control snapped and the tears started to flow down her cheeks. "OH God…Callie" she groaned as she closed her eyes tightly

Yang moved closer and brought her hand up to hold hers where she had Marks clasped to her chest. "It's ok Arizona" she said softly as she slowly reached out to brush the soft curls away from her cheeks. "It's ok. But…you can rest now. Just sleep Arizona…just…sleep…we'll…we'll all be back together soon…you'll see…we all be back together…soon. So….sleep now baby…sleep and rest"

Robbins nodded softly and murmured her wifes name again before her head dropped forward and Yang gently pushed her back into the seat and covered her up, impulsively leaning up to quickly kiss her temple before allowing her aching body to drop down on to the cold ground next to her two friends. Her tired eyes fixed up on the tall trees and the clear blue sky beyond. She blinked a few times and watched as a bird flew across the sky. A big, white bird…so high….fling so high above them. A big…white bird

[xx]

Callie was just walking out of Nicks room. She had spent the best part of an hour sitting with him, listening with rapt delight as he told her tales of her wifes childhood…the fun they'd had…his brief agonised disappointment that Arizona was gay and therefore not likely to reciprocate his true feelings….then his joy at the thought he could well be the last man to kiss her…and the only man she would marry! He had always known she was destined to be a doctor….she was apparently smart enough to have been anything she wanted to be….and Callie already knew she had finished both high school and pre-med early….she hadn't known that Arizona also had an English degree…something she had just done in her _spare time! _The way Nick talked about her though, you could swear he was as proud as any brother could be…and it was when he began to talk about Tim, and how Arizona had been broken by his death, that Callie had felt the first tingles of panic in the pit of her stomach. Nick had noticed, she was sure, because he had hesitated then muttered that he was tired and would it be ok if he had rested….and could she come back later maybe? She had nodded…and now here she was…walking out of his room…and heading to the nearest Attending Lounge

She had just sat down, sighing deeply as she rested her head in her hands, breathing slowly to fight back the urge to scream and throw anything she could grab at the nearest wall, when the door burst open and Miranda Bailey came bustling in. "Been looking for you girl" she growled as she came to sit next to her. The Colonel and his wife have taken Sofia for the day….something about the zoo…and family time. Know you wouldn't mind!"

Callie gave a small laugh. She did mind…she desperately needed to hold her daughter right now, but she wouldn't say that…couldn't say that. Bailey was doing what she thought was the right thing, and Sofia was better at the zoo than here …and besides, the Robbins needed Sofia right now. So instead of yelling hell No, Callie merely nodded and whispered "That's fine Miranda…fine. Thanks"

Bailey looked at her and saw the struggle she was having to hold back her emotions. Silently she reached out and took Callies hand in hers, clasping it tightly in the long minutes it took for Callie to gain control. Finally able to speak again Callie chuckled. "Don't you have surgery to do?"

"Nope!" I'm off the hook today. "I WAS Altman on an aortic dissection, but the patient died this morning…so…I'm free!"

"How very considerate of the patient!" Callie said softly

Miranda pursed her lips and scolded. "I didn't mean it that way….I just meant….there are no elective surgeries…Kepner and Avery are covering the pit…I am so up to date with my paperwork….hah, maybe I shudda taken the day and gone to the zoo to!"

"Why didn't you?"

Bailey thought about it before bringing her other hand over to encase Callies. "Because…I need to be here to….right now…I NEED to be here" Just as she said that her pager went off and Bailey muttered a soft curse before pulling it free, reading it she frowned a fraction before whispering. "It's the Chief…he's looking for you"

Before Bailey could say anything else Callie was racing out of the rom and towards the elevator, not realising that everyone had stopped to watch her. Bailey caught up with her just as the elevator doors opened. Breathlessly they hammered at the button that would take them to the Chiefs office, gasping as it stopped on the floor below and Owen raced through the doors before they had fully opened. "The Chief called for you to?" Callie asked as she looked at him, her eyes wide and full if fear and hope

Owen nodded and swallowed quickly, "Got a 911. You any clue why?"

"No" Callie whispered softly

"He paged me" Bailey told him, her own voice wavering a fraction. "He paged me looking for Callie…."

The doors slid open and the three of them raced forward, crashing through the doors of the Chiefs office at the same time, just hearing the end of his phone conversation. "And you'll ring me…as soon as you hear anything. ANYTHING…you call me….ok Marshall….you call me"

Webber hung up and closed his eyes as he sank down into the nearest chair, turning slightly as the three people he had called surged nearer to him.

Callie held her breath, clinging tightly to Bailey as the other woman reached for her hand. "Chief?" she croaked

"Webber?" Owen stepped closer. "Richard?"

Richard Webber sighed deeply and looked at them as he said. "A plane…a spotter plane has…has found the crash site. They've found them….they've found them"


	32. Chapter 32

Cristina Yang sighed as her eyes fluttered closed. Her body ached, pulling Mark towards Arizona earlier had sapped every ounce of energy she had left, now she was just lying here, looking at the trees as they waved in the breeze, watching the clouds drift across the blue sky…the wild birds as the flew ….as they flew…they. Flew! Her eyes shot open. "Vapour trail" she whispered to herself as her mind raced back to the big white bird she had watched earlier. "Vapour trail" she repeated softly as she slowly sat up and shook her head. "Birds….don't leave vapour trails…oh God…they don't leave vapour trails. It was a plane. A plane!" She looked around the group of friends and yelled loudly "IT WAS A FREAKIN' PLANE!" She struggled to her feet and stumbled over to Meredith, shaking her as best she could. "Mer…wake up, there was a plane…it was low…Mer…I think it was looking for us….wake up….Mer…please!" When her friend merely groaned and let her head move a fraction Cristina moved to Derek and shook him, but he didn't respond at all.

With a yell of frustration Yang stumbled back to where she had been sitting. The adrenalin was surging through her, but she was beyond tired, knowing a plane was up there was one thing but it could still be hours before they were really found….hours. She looked down at Mark and Arizona and shook her head. Hours…that her friends didn't have. She glanced around and saw their notebook….with a deep sigh and a nod of affirmation, Yang wrote out the numbers her and Meredith had decided on earlier and slowly made her way back to her friends, tucking the numbers on to them were they could clearly be found. She struggled into the cockpit and noted Jerrys slightly yellowed colour…as she sat down again next to Mark and Arizona she added notes to each person…pointing out Jerry could have kidney failure and a possible lac to his liver…. Writing about Marks decreased consciousness levels and the signs of infection in both Dereks hand wound and Arizonas leg. When she had finished she put the notebook inside her jacket, with the edge clearly showing…and settled back to watch the sky. "Hurry" she whispered. "Hurry….find us….hurry"

[xx]

"Hurry!" Altman said as her and Alex ran along the corridor to the conference room, ignoring the many stares that were thrown in their direction. "Hurry Alex….Callie said it was urgent….come on!"

Karev surged forward as they burst through the doors and raced across the catwalk, before slamming through the doors into the conference room and skidding to a halt

"Karev, Altman" Webber said softly as he indicated the empty seats, watching as they both automatically looked at Owen and Callie, trying to gage what kind if news to prepare for. "We have had word from the search team. They've spotted the plane…"

"Oh my God!" Teddy gasped as Alex sat bolt upright in his seat.

"The first plane was on its way back to refuel, so couldn't get clear visuals….but it was definite wreckage. " Webber explained as he watched them all closely. "A second plane was in the area…it's heading over to the co-ordinates now…it will go in as low as it can and check out the area….see if it is possible to get a chopper in and out…."

"Did they see anyone….any survivors….any signs of life?" Alex asked as he fidgeted

"They were too high up Karev" Webber said patiently, "I just told you that. We're hoping the second plane will have more news. They should be there any minute…Marshall is going to ring us, then patch us in to the radio comms….we'll be able to listen in, get the news first hand"

Teddy reached over and took Callies hand, frowning as she noticed the blank expression on her friends face. "Callie? They've found them…they've found the plane….honey?"

Callie turned to look at her and smiled sadly. "I know….I know. But Teddy…what if….what if….ah, " she swallowed before carrying on, "What if they didn't make it? At least whilst the plane was missing I could hope…I could fool myself that everything was ok. But now….they've found them…and soon I'll know…I'll know….and if they're dead….if they didn't make it…I'll know. And….and I don't think I can take that…I don't…I….don't"

Teddy leaned over in her seat and wrapped her arms around her friend, glancing up as Bailey walked back into the room and gave a quick nod to Webber and Hunt before sitting down on the seat to the other side of Callie and automatically reaching for the hand of her friend. "Have you called her parents?" she asked quietly as Callie glanced at her

"Uh…no. I thought…until we know more…I thought we should let them be…they are at the zoo with Sofia….let them have this day. Let them have one…normal day before….before we know for sure. Let them, have this day"

Bailey nodded and tightened her grip just as the phone in the middle of the desk began to ring. Owen snatched it up and barked a terse "Marshall?" he nodded and clicked the phone back into place after switching on the speaker. "We're all here, you're on speaker "

"Okay" came the now familiar baritone of the man co-ordinating the search teams. "The plane is at the co-ordinates now. Are you sure you want me to patch it in?"

Owen glanced around and saw the silent agreement from everyone in the room before whispering. "Yeah, we're sure. We need to hear this. We need to know"

"Well…if you're sure. Patching you through now." There was a slight pause before the room heard. "Search flight Delta Alpha 3, we're patched through to Seattle…handing over to you now. Any visuals?"

"This is Delta Alpha 3, copy that. We are just flying over now, making our first pass. There is definite wreckage here. Two sites, not too far apart…looks like the bulk of the plane is in a small clearing…the tail is maybe fifty, sixty feet away. Looks like more of the fuselage is spread out…but two definite chunks of wreckage that we can see for now. Ok, we're turning and coming on for a lower pass now…."

"Any signs of movement? Over" Marshall asked the question everyone in the conference room wanted to scream.

"Still too high on the first run to see. But we're coming in low now" There was a few minutes of silence that seemed to last an eternity to everyone listening, suddenly the radio cut in again. "Cockpit looks intact….that's the main part of the wreckage. There is debris all over the clearing….don't think there is enough space to land a chopper but the trees are clear enough to hover….so we can clear a hoist down and back….air lift anyone out….I can see….yeah….yeah there are two people on the ground….both lying on the ground….not to clear …can't tell from here …looks like a man and a woman…."

"Is ther emovement? Over?" Repeated Marshall

"Negative" Came the stark reply. "There are bodies on the ground, but no sign of movement"

"Oh God" whimpered Callie as Owen cursed under his breath and slammed his fist down on the table making everyone jump.

"But you can definitely see bodies? Over" Marshall asked

"Yes sir. Two definitely. Am not sure, but there appears to be someone in the cockpit….could be the pilot…. And there is an area just to the side of the cockpit…we can't see….but it looks like there could be a couple of bodies there to….there is too much debris to be sure. Over"

"Ok…okay. Thanks guys, come on back to base and refuel ….Webber? You still there" Marshall asked

"We're here" Richard replied solemnly

"We're gonna order in the choppers. We are already getting them fuelled and a medic team is already assembled. They will be at the crash site in under two hours"

"Two hours!" Webber muttered. "It will be dark by then"

"I know" Marshall said softly. "But we've found them….it's time to bring them home, don't you think?"

"Where will you take them?" Webber asked

"Boise, it's nearer. The site is about a 90 minute flight from them and they have a helipad."

"Ok" Webber said as he stood up and nodded again at Miranda, who nodded back and also stood up. "Keep my people informed Marshall…please. And I will be ringing in to…."

"Where from?" Marshall asked.

Webber looked at Callie before answering. "I'm on my way…to Boise. My people need me….I'm on my way"

"Okay….kinda not to shocked by that. Let me know when your flight is due to land, I'll have my people meet you and get you to Memorial"

"Thanks Marshall" Webber said, his eyes still locked on Callies as she went to stand, stopping as she felt Miranda pull her gently back. "Callie Torres will be our liaison here while I'm on my way….her or…Alex Karev"

"No!" both Alex and Callie said at the same time, stopping as again Miranda glared at them

"We have a plane waiting Marshall" Webber continued as he came to stand directly in front of Callie, "we'll be in the air in less than 30 minutes….see you in Boise!"

"Fly safe!" Marshall said automatically as he ended the coneection.

"Hmph!" Bailey muttered as she stood and went to stand next to the man she would always consider the Chief. "Man thinks he's a comedian!"

"I'm coming with you!" Callie said as she stood and went to head to the door, "I have to…I have to be there"

"Sit down Torres!" Webber muttered, the authority in his voice unmistakable. "You're NOT coming with us Callie…you're not!"

"But Mark, Arizona….Richard…..I HAVE to be there!" Callie sobbed as she looked at Miranda for support

"Baby, we can't all go…you know that right?" Bailey said as she guided Callie back to sit down again. "And I know you want to be there for when they bring them home…but Callie….sweetie…we don't know what we're going to find, we don't know if we are going to find….find any of them alive. We don't know if they are hurt, we….don't know. So, we need to go there and be…objective. To be ….rational about the decisions we make for our people…for ALL of our people….do you think you can be calm and rational…do you thing you can be strong if you see them hurt?"

Callie said nothing but whimpered slightly and glanced up at Richard before looking back at Miranda. "They'll need me!" she finally whispered, "they'll want me there!"

"They will want to come home." Miranda said as she gently qiped a tear from Callies eye. "And that's why we're going…to bring them home…home to you Callie. Okay? "When Callie again didn't speak Miranda sighed and took both of her hands in hers as she said quietly. "Do you trust me Callie? Do you know how much I care about those people out there…for Mark…for Arizona? Do…you…trust me?" When Callie softly nodded Miranda sighed again and whispered, "then trust that I will look after them…and do everything….EVERYTHING in my power to get them home to you as quickly as I can. I will ring you as soon as I see them….I will ring, and text…I will tell you everything as I know it, you'll know it…I promise. But you have to stay here…run the hospital…get the hospital ready for…for whatever we find…get yourself….ready…for whatever we find. Trust me Callie…I got this….I promise….I got this!"

"Bailey….we have to go!" Webber said softly behind her

"Callie…are we good?" Bailey asked as she squeezed Callies hand again. "Are we good…do yu trust me?"

Callis dropped her head a fraction and whispered. "Go….just…go. I trust you…Miranda?"

"Hmm?"

"I uh…uhm…ah"

Bailey chuckled as she stood. "I'll tell Arizona you love her…Mark to"

"Bailey!" Webber said as he opened the door and waited.

"Take Zola!" Callie suddenly called out

"What?" both Webber and Owen cried as they stepped back into the room

Callie sighed then calmly said "Take Zola. If Meredith and Derek are alive she will be the only thing on their minds….she will calm them down…Lexie to. And…and if they're dead…..Zola will always know she was involved…included in everything. She may be small…but Arizona says kids remember more then we realise…so…so….take Zola…it's important!"

Miranda smiled. "I'll go get her….meet you out front boys!" and with that she turned and hurried out, heading straight to day care"

"You get to go huh Owen?" Callie said as she saw him standing by Richard

"I'm the Chief…I have to go….Boise will be expecting me!" he replied blushing slightly

"It's ok…I get it. I'll uhm…I'll ring Thatcher Grey, let him know the news….I'll call Arizonas parents to…just….please…I know Miranda said she would call me…but please…as soon as you here anything, anything at all….I'll be here waiting….please…"

Owen quickly stepped over to her and pulled her into a tight hug. "I promise….we're gonna bring them home Callie….they're coming home to us "

"I know" she sighed as he hugged her tighter. "I know"


	33. Chapter 33

"A child has no place on this plane Bailey" Webber growled as they travelled to the airport

Miranda Bailey pouted as she looked at him. "Sir, with respect…if Shepherd and Grey are alive, this little one will be the first thing they'll wanna see!"

"And if they're dead…you gonna show that poor baby the lifeless bodies of her parents?" he snapped back

She sighed as she shook her head. "No sir…if…if they ARE dead…then this little one….is the first thing I'LL wanna see…the one thing that I can think of to hold on to…to keep me…keep me from falling apart." She closed her eyes a fraction before whispering, "Keep my heart from breaking into a million pieces"

Both Owen and Webber looked at her, silently Owen reached over and placed his hand on her shoulder…Miranda looked up at the older man who merely gave a small nod, before turning back to stare out of the window, lost in his own thoughts and prayers.

[xx]

Callie and Alex were still sitting in the conference room. Earlier, Callie had made the call to Thatcher Grey, telling him the plane had been found. He had been calm and polite as he listened to all the details, and had asked her to call him again as soon as further news came in. He had hoped she was keeping well….and that they all heard nothing but good news….then had excused himself to go and do some grocery shopping. Torres had sighed to herself as she ended the call…Meredith had always been a cool customer…but Thatcher Grey? Positively cold!

"You doin' ok?" Karev cut in to her thoughts

Callie looked at him and merely raised an eyebrow, before she could say anything, however, the door came bursting open and in tumbled Avery and Kepner.

"Is it true?" Kepner gasped out, not noticing the way Callie winced at the pitch of her voice. "They've found the plane? They've got them?"

Callie shook her head to clear the ringing in her ears Kepners voice had caused. "Uh, it's true they've found the plane, but that's all we know for now. Chopper is on its way…we'll know more in about an hour!"

"AN HOUR!" April squeaked

Both Alex and Callie cringed. "Yeah" Alex muttered. "The crash site is in the middle of nowhere. Gonna take that long to get to them"

"Well…are they alive? Have they spoken to them? Are they hurt? Are they ok?"

"Kepner….Kepner….APRIL….SHUT UP!" Callie yelled to shut off the womans rambling. "What part of _that's all we know _did you not understand?"

The red head blushed furiously and muttered "I'm sorry, I'm just so….so…Oh God Callie…they found the plane…they found them. I didn't think….I can't believe….I wasn't sure….they've found them….Oh they….they've found them. They have to be ok….they have to be!"

Jackson looked over at her and realised how close to the edge she was…he reached over and wrapped his arms around her, quietly telling Torres and Karev. "Sorry…she hasn't been sleeping…she's….exhausted. Beyond exhausted"

[xx]

Cristina was still fighting to stay awake, but was beyond exhausted. She had heard a plane earlier, had taken several precious minutes to process what it was, when her brain had finally recognised the sound. She had struggled to try and stand, but her body was so weak that it wouldn't respond" She had tried, had lofted herself to a seating position, had swayed but stayed upright for a few moments, listening as the plane seemed to fly away. In despair she had yelled out, and tried to stand, but her legs collapsed beneath her sending her crashing into the dirt. She lay there sobbing as the plane seemed to get further and further away, her eyes closed and she silently mouthed "come back…please, come back". As if answering her prayers the plane seemed to be getting closer again, seemed…louder…could it be lower? Again, she fought and struggled, managing to rise up onto all fours, her arms shaking as they tried to support her, her shoulder aching. With a final effort she pushed herself up onto her knees and looked skywards, her mouth open in a scream for help. The plane was low, she knew now I was looking for them, had spotted the wreckage…but could they see her…see them? Did they know how quickly they had to come back? ""Don't leave us!" she pleaded as the plane started its ascent, "please….don't leave us here" As she watched the plane climbed higher before turning and flying away, leaving them still trapped in this hell. "No" she sobbed as she collapsed down in the dirt again, "I'm never getting out!" she whispered as she pulled herself into a foetal position. "I'm never getting out….I can't get out….I can't…get out"

Her eyes drifted skywards, and she whimpered again as she saw the first signs of sunset and the approaching night. "I can't get out" she repeated softly, before letting her gaze fix steadily on the setting sun.

[xx]

Colonel Daniel Robbins didn't scare easily. He was a marine to the core! He had lost his son to war, he had gone through pain that no amount of training could have prepared him for when that happened, he had literally felt a piece of him ripped away….and every day he felt that gaping wound ache. But his son had been a soldier…proud to serve his country, to protect his people…he had died a hero…little comfort at times, but comfort none the less. Daniel had always known his son would follow him onto the military, he had been fascinated by the life since he had been a toddler, the fascination growing until it became a consuming passion. His daughter on the other hand… free spirited, head strong and beautiful….and with a heart the size of state if Texas and beyond. It was no shock that she was hell bent on being a doctor…saving people her own way, healing them, her smile bringing as much comfort as that smart mind of hers. He was proud of both of his children, he had raised them to be good men in a storm, to be strong…resilient…tough. But…Arizona….his little girl…no matter how tough and independent he had raised her to be…she was, and always would be…his baby girl. And he could say that finally….Marine Colonel Daniel W. Robbins knew fear….knew what it was to be scared, knew what it was to be….terrified . He had taken the call from Callie nearly an hour ago, and had immediately walked his wife and granddaughter back to the entrance of the zoo, hailing the first cab and ordering it to take them back to the hospital as quickly as he could.

The taxi driver had eyed them in his rear view mirror. He couldn't see that any of the three passengers looked ill…pale yes, but not ill, so he guessed they were on their way to visit a relative. "You know…you got someone in that hospital needs taking care of….they couldn't be in a better place" he had said by way of making conversation and easing the palpable tension. "My nephew….he's eight, he got hit by dustcart…I mean man…kid verses dustcart you _know_ it aint gonna be pretty…but the paramedics…they said instead of taking him to Seattle Pres, that they were gonna take him to Grace….on account of them having THE best paediatric team in the state"

"Go on" Barbara Robbins had whispered as her mind was filled with memories of her daughter graduating med school two years ahead of schedule, her smile beaming at them as she told them she was heading to Hopkins for her internship, she wanted to be a peds surgeon, she was going to head to the best place to learn.

"Yeah yeah," the cab driver nodded. "Anyway…this head of peds comes on down to look at him….and I swear…she was like this blonde Angel …she came on in….smiled at all of us, and promised to make Mikey better…and ya know what? She did! Kid was back at school in under five weeks….back riding his bike and skateboard a couple of weeks after that. She was some kinda miracle worker." He sighed theatrically "Damn shame though…was watching the news the other night…there's a plane missing from the hospital….that doctor…the angel….she's on board! Gotta tell ya…my sister and her family…me and mine….hey AL of us…we been praying for her….for all of them on that plane" He pulled up outside the main entrance and turned to look at his passengers, frowning as he saw the tears in the woman eyes and the grim set look of the man.

Daniel had suddenly leaned forward and patted the drivers shoulder. "Thank you for your prayers." He said before looking at the meter and handing him nearly double the fare. As they climbed out of the cab he turned to the bewildered looking driver and quietly said. "Her name is Arizona Robbins….Dr Arizona Robbins…the Angel….that's her name….that's my daughters name"

"Your daughter?" the driver stammered As the Colonel gave a simple nod of the head the driver got out of his cab and reached over to hug Barbara Robbins and shake the Colonels hand. "I'm praying for you all sir, I pray they come home"

The Colonel smiled weakly and whispered. "Soon….she'll be home….soon" And with another small nod he had turned and led his wife and granddaughter back inside. He took a deep breath as he pushed the door open, forcing the knot of fear deep in the pit of his stomach to ease as he prepared to be there for his daughter in law and his wife…no matter what the news.

[xx]

Callie glanced at the clock again, she had watched the hands move around so slowly, these ninety minutes had been the longest of her life! She knew Webber, Hunt and Bailey were in the air and on their way to Boise, she had been in touch with Marshall who confirmed the chopper was on schedule and he was still equipped to patch the radio contacts through when they reached the site, he had confirmed Boise Memorial was all set to receive any casualties they may be sent….and she had been to speak to Nick, keeping her word that she would involve him in everything she could. As she sat, tapping her pen on her desk, trying to think of ways to keep busy, her eyes never left the clock, unless to glance at the speaker phone set in the middle of the desk.

Across from her sat Alex Karev, he also tapped his pen, his eyes glued to the same clock, his mind racing with every possible outcome, putting into place a way to support Torres, to look after her the way Robbins would want him to, to there for her…no matter what. At that thought he reached for yet another swig of the seemingly endless supply of coffee, the dark liquid forcing down the now familiar rise of bile. He looked up at the slight tap on the door and nodded as Altman and Avery came back into the room carrying yet another big tray of coffees and pastries. "Words out that the plane has been found" she told them as she placed the trays in the middle of the table"

"Crap" Karev muttered, "How did that leak out?"

"Seems one of the assistants overheard Bailey booking a plane to Boise…out two and two together and Bingo! Quite a crowd gathering in the foyer" Altman said as she sank into the chair on the other side of Callie

"As long as they keep working to" Callie said softly, "we have a hospital to run!"

Karev grinned at her and winked. "Webber taught you well"

"Do you think I should go out and make an announcement…tell them what's going on?" Callie asked, her eyes wide as she realised it was her responsibility

"No" Teddy said softly. "No…wait a while…wait until we know….until we have something more….definite to tell them"

"And let me and Altman do it….if you're not…uhm…up to it. Ok?"Karev said as he pushed a bear claw in her direction and nodded at it before saying, "and eat that….we've been here hours and I haven't seen you eat anything to soak up all that coffee…we could have a long night ahead of us. Gotta keep your strength up!"

Callie pulled it to her with a slight grimace, but before she could force herself to eat it, the door opened again, and in walked her parents in law. "We dropped Sofia at day care…they are going to stay open as long as you need someone to care for her" Barbara said as she took the seat that Karev moved out of. He shook hands with the Colonel and whispered "ok" when the older man asked softly. "How's she doing?"

Callie looked back up at the clock and was about to curse when she realised the chopper should have been ther4 ten minutes ago. Just as she was about to ring Marshall, the phone in front of her began to ring out. "Hello?" she answered shakily

"Dr Torres? It's Marshal" came the familiar voice

"Uhm hi, hang on…let me put you on the speaker." She placed the phone in the holder as she clicked on the speaker. "Ok Marshall, we can all hear you now…where are we?"

"The chopper is at the site now Callie…I'm going to patch you through. You Ready?"

Callie nodded, forgetting for a moment that he couldn't see her before she whispered, "Yeah….we're ready" She smiled as she felt Barbaras hand rest on her knee, and turned to glance around the room, noticing the fear she felt reflected in everyones eyes. "We're ready" she repeated softly, as the line softly crackled and the voice of the chopper pilot came over the line, loud and clear.

"_The spotlight is on, we're hovering at thirty feet. Visibility is good. There is no side wind, perfect conditions for the hoist. Initial visuals still show no signs of movement, we have definite confirmation on two…repeat two bodies….one appears to be female…unclear on the second."_

"Oh God!" Callie whispered as her brow furrowed into a frown as she concentrated on every word the pilot was saying

"_Preparing to lower wingman to check out the surrounding area…holding altitude….wait…wait a minute…what's that..? Neil…to the right….what's that?"_

[xx]

Cristina had watched as the sun sank behind the distant hills, but her eyes hadn't closed, she had stared out into the darkness, wondering what she had done in her life to deserve to die out here in this wilderness. Her eyes flickered slowly around the group of friends she was trapped with, Meredith and Derek were at least together…and would soon be reunited with her sister on the other side…if only Cristina believed in heaven. She didn't. Not anymore. But after this…after this she believed in hell! She was thirsty…her vision was blurred, her muscles cramped from dehydration and hunger, she need to sleep….to drift into welcome oblivion….but with every last fibre of her being she planned to keep her word…to look after her friend until her last breath. She knew that was coming….could hear the buzzing in her head….saw the way the clearing became brighter as her vision blurred again. "The end" she whispered to herself and gave a small smile. "The End of Cristina Yang" she gave a soft chuckle, stopping as she realised the noise wasn't in her head….it was all around her….it was above her…it was….it was. "Oh….oh…help me….help me!" she gasped as she pushed herself up. "Here….we're here….help…oh help" She tried to wave her good arm, but realised that she couldn't be seen, she was lying outside of the circle of light beaming out of the sky. She had to get into the circle…had to be seen….for Mark….for Arizona…she had to be seen….the light….must….get…to the light. She gritted her teeth and screamed with effort as she staggered to her feet….stumbling and nearly falling as she tried to take her first step. "Hold it together….one step more….hold it together" she kept muttering, her eyes closed as she forced her legs to move forward. "One…more step" She couldn't go any further and sank to her knees, tears streaming down her face as she slowly raised her good arm, hoping she could be seen….praying she could be seen" She sank to her knees and opened her eyes….crying as she was bathed in blessed white light

[xx]

"_Search command. We have a survivor. We have a definite visual….we have a survivor. Do you copy?"_

"_Copy that!" Marshalls voice cut in. "Define definite visual Chopper 1"_

"_Sir, she just walked into the search beam. A definite visual….a definite survivor"_

"_Get that winch man lowered Chopper 1, let's get her out of there"_

"_Yes sir…copy that. Winch man…are you ready"_

"_Ready!" came a new voice_

"_Take your medical kit, this is no longer a recovery mission….this is a rescue mission. Let's move people. Let's move!"_


End file.
